Tales of Fairy Valentine
by Sakura Zala
Summary: Pensar… que todo empezó en aquel San Valentín…, me divertía con sólo comer helado e ir a clases de vez en cuando… bien me dijo mi destino aquel adivino de feria mediocre… "Ten cuidado con las mujeres y el agua"… aún no comprendo del todo cual es el significado de esas palabras, sin embargo… ¿problemas con las mujeres?... ¿Y cuando no?... Si las mujeres son un problema en si...
1. El baile de San Valentín

El país de Fiore… si… todos sabemos que es un país neutral con 17 millones de personas habitantes y un mundo mágico, sin embargo, las perspectivas muchas veces pueden cambiar… y aquel mundo de intercambio de trabajos a base de la magia por dinero, se puede transformar en la normalidad del día a día de una escuela elemental.

**FAIRY TAIL**

**TALES OF FAIRY VALENTINE**

**Capítulo 1 "El baile de San Valentín"**

-El momento más ansiado de la vida de una chica… encontrar finalmente el verdadero amor y descubrir junto a él, los misterios que el mundo guarda sólo para aquellos que han alcanzado la verdadera felicidad, tal vez, el mismo pensamiento sea sólo un mito y el ideal de la felicidad completa no exista, un juego desatado por el destino a rienda suelta contra la razón y la devoción… que aún a cuenta de saberlo… aún buscamos y deseamos algún día encontrar…, -se escucha la voz de Lucy, mientras las instalaciones de la Yousei Gakko (Academia Fairy) es enfocada y muchos de los estudiantes caminan por los pasillos de esta, tanto al exterior como al interior y dentro de las aulas de clase, otros ríen divertidos en espera del inicio de las labores; entre ellos la mencionada Heartfilia, quien yace sentada en un escritorio, al que se le han unido varias sillas, en las que la escuchan sus amigas mientras lee.

-¡Vaya que es fantástico Lu-chan!, ¡No puedo esperar a que los demás escuchen la idea que has tenido para amenizar el festival!, -junta las manos emocionada Levy.

-No… no es precisamente eso…, -la mira nerviosa sintiendo como su escrito le es robado de las manos, literalmente, ya que la joven McGarden lo ha tomado entre manos y lo lee nuevamente.

-Pues… a mi me parece que es algo muy cursi…, -agrega Kana, quien aún llevaba la falda extremadamente larga a pesar de las quejas de los profesores.

-Pero tienes que verlo de esta manera… cuando se trata de cosas del amor, no importa lo dulce y empalagoso que sea, siempre resulta ser lindo, -expone su punto Lisanna.

-Bueno… si me lo preguntan a mí… me parece divertido…, -se lleva una mano al mentón Erza, -de tal forma que tendremos controlado el número de parejas que asistirán al baile… y estaremos seguros que ninguna chica será acosada o invitada brutalmente o contra su voluntad…, -sugiere hasta frívola la presidenta de clase, lo que les saca una gota al lado de la cabeza a las escuchas. –Muy bien… anunciaré la mecánica del baile de San Valentín luego del inicio de las clases, -se acomoda los lentes y se levanta. -¡Ahora arreglen las mesas y las sillas a como deben estar!.

-¡AHHH!, ¡Si!, -se levantan todas de golpe tras su petición.

-¡Esto será tan emocionante!, ¡Demasiado emocionante!, ¡No puedo esperar!, -se lleva las manos al rostro Wendy.

-Ehhh… Wendy… ¿Estás segura que comprendiste de lo que estamos hablando?..., -pregunta extrañada Lucy por su reacción.

-¿Las chicas invitan no?..., -abre grandes los ojos, demostrándole que si había comprendido, -oh… no… yo pensaba invitar a Jellal-san… pero él no es el Jellal que yo conocí…, -se lleva las manos al rostro preocupada.

-…¿Ah?..., -parpadea Lucy.

-¡Todos levántese!, -se escucha entonces la orden de Erza, -¡Saluden!

-¡Buenos días Happy-sensei!, -se escucha la unisono de las voces.

-¡Aye!, -entra entonces a la sala de clase, el profesor felino de pelaje azul, vistiendo su atuendo elegante, -¡El tema de hoy es especial!, ¡Pero antes de hablar sobre él hablaremos de un tema ya conocido!, -anuncia mientras se queda parado a la par del podio.

-No le veo para nada…, -se queja Natsu recostado en su pupitre de hasta atrás de la fila.

-Si nunca se le ve nada… y nunca te quejas… ¿cuál es la diferencia ahora ojos halados?..., -está sentado de la misma forma perezosa Gray.

-¡¿Acaso te importa Temeeee?, ¡Es más!, ¡¿Qué rayos estás haciendo tu aquí, sentado junto a mí?

-¡Ni que yo quisiera pedazo de carbón encendido!, fue cosa de la suerte… a la rifa de los lugares…, -dirige su mirada hacia otra dirección el Fullbuster

-La suerte que es tan maravillosa…, -entra en escena Juvia, quien observa con ojos de corazón hacia Gray, ya que le tiene de vecino de pupitre.

-¡Ejem!, -se aclara la garganta Happy al oírlos discutir hasta donde se encontraba él. -¡Voy a seguir hablando aunque los niños malos no me pongan atencióoon!

-¡Oye, idiota!, -le tira Gajeel un pedazo de papel en la cabeza al Salamander, quien malhumorado por el gesto, lo toma entre manos y lee, -"Callate estúpido Happy-sensei se está enojando y luego te llevan donde Plue".

-¡Es verdad no quiero volver a ir donde el directooor!, -pone cara de susto para luego callarse.

-Muy bien, como se ha hecho costumbre hablaremos de cómo se da la bienvenida a nuevos alumnos con el almuerzo de pescado, -empieza a hablar el exceed.

-¡Ayeeee!, -responden todos al unísono nuevamente.

-¿Otra vez el almuerzo de pescado?..., -le susurra con la mano sobre sus labios Lucy a Mirajane.

-¡ES INDISPENSABLE SABER EL BUEN ARTE DEL ALMUERZO DE PESCADOO!, -la señala con la tiza el profesor.

-¡Aye!, -le reverencia entonces Lucy.

-Ahora que ya aclaramos ese punto le daremos la bienvenida al estudiante nuevo que tendremos este semestre, -se dirige entonces a la puerta, -¡Ya puedes pasar!

-Si…, -entra al aula, la persona menos esperada para uno de los alumnos sentados en aquella sala de escuela… -Mi nombre es Lyon Bastia… espero nos llevemos bien…

-¡¿QUË?, ¡¿Pero qué estás haciendo tú aquí temeee?, -se para entonces de entre el público Gray y lo señala con el dedo.

-¡¿GRAY?, -abre grandes los ojos al verlo el hermano mayor y enseguida busca en su maleta, su máquina raspa hielo y se la muestra…

-¿Qué les pasa a esos dos?..., -los ojos de Lucy se han vuelto rayas y puntos.

-¿Oh?... ¿Es que no lo sabes?, ¡Lyon y Gray son discípulos de la más grande elaboradora de helados raspados del mundo!, ¡La gran Ur!

-¿Helados raspados?..., -se interesa también Juvia y enseguida el cine mental se abre en su mente, -¡Oh Juvia… si he aprendido a combinar todos estos sabores dulces con el hielo… es sólo para aplacar el calor que me enciendes por dentro… por favor cásate conmigo y comamos helado el resto de nuestras vidas!, -naturalmente embellecidos ambos… -¡Oh Gray-sama!, -mueve su cabeza de un lado a otro con corazones en lugar de ojos. Pero se detiene al ser golpeada en la cabeza por un trozo de hielo que llegó hasta ella producto de la pelea de raspadores que estaban teniendo Gray y Lyon aún con la presencia de Happy-sensei en frente. -¡Juuvii…!, -cae al suelo, derribada del pupitre, pero sin perder la alegría de su rostro, -golpeada por un trozo del magnífico hielo del príncipe de Juvia…

-¡Por favor disculpe!, No era mi intención involucrar a otros en la pelea con mi inexperto hermano menor…, -ha llegado a ella Lyon, quien gentilmente le ayuda a pararse.

-¡Ya basta con eso del hermano menor!, -le recrimina Gray

-No hay problema… Juvia… no salió lastimada…, -responde y levanta la mirada hacia el joven Bastia, quien cual flechazo de Cupido, la mirada de Juvia se le clavó en el corazón… -¿dijo… hermano?... ¿hermano de Gray-sama?..., -no le quita la mirada de encima la Loxar.

-¡Ohh!, ¡Muy bien Graaay!, -le señala entonces estirando su brazo en la dirección del Fullbuster, quien se sorprende y luego pone serio. -¡Como estudiante de intercambio de Lamya Gakko te reto a una batalla de raspados de hielo!

-¿Eh?..., -se encoje de hombros y una gota apareció al lado de la cabeza del pelinegro azulado.

-¡Si yo gano!, ¡Esta dulce mujer se unirá a mi escuela Lamya Gakko!

-¡¿QUÉEE?, -responde en lugar de Gray todo el salón.

-¿Y si yo gano… qué tienes planeado?..., -lo mira con ojos entrecerrados el Ice Maker.

-¡Entonces les regresaré a esta mujer!, -responde altivo Lyon

-¡Pero si ella ha estado aquí desde el principio!, -responde inexplicado Gray, -además… no es que haya aceptado tu desafío en primer lugar… y no es que me interese tampoco hacerlo…, -se cruza de brazos y bosteza.

-¡Muy bien!, ¡Te la dejaré más fácil!, -Proclama otro reto Lyon, -¡El rey!, ¡Quien se convierta en el rey del baile de San Valentín, tendrá derecho a hacer a esta mujer su reina!

-¿Ah… rey?..., -se le iluminan los ojos a Juvia y la imagen de Gray sin camisa vestido con capa de rey se le viene a la mente. -¡Juvia acepta!

-¡No estés hablando por mí!, -le recrimina entonces Gray a la Loxar.

-¿Podrían?..., -interrumpe la escena la voz de Happy-sensei, -¡¿PODRÍAN CALLARSE Y DEJARME HABLAAAR?

Una gota global se posó sobre el aula de clases.

-Sí… disculpe usted maestro… señor gato…, -lo mira Lyon y luego camina hasta sentarse al lado de Juvia, dejando a Gray parado y con cara de endemoniado, pero sin poder seguir la discusión, debido a la presencia de Happy-sensei.

-Estaba por decirles… que el baile de San Valentín de Yousei Gakko será dentro de dos semanas… y el tema del baile será: "Cuentos de hadas", por lo que deberán aprovechar la hora de manualidades para confeccionar su disfraz.

-¿Hora de manualidades?... ¿Desde cuando tenemos una clase con ese nombre?..., -arquea la ceja Natsu

-Y lo más importante de este baile, -se levanta entonces Erza, por lo que Happy asiente y le cede la palabra, -La formalidad de este baile es absoluta y sobre todo porque esta vez, las chicas invitan, ¡Así que cuidado con cualquier disturbio, revuelta o circunstancia desalentadora para las emociones femeninas!

Una gota más se posó sobre el salón al escucharla.

-¿Oyeron eso?... ¿Las chicas invitan?, -empiezan los murmullos de los estudiantes.

-Gray-sama…, -se emociona la Loxar

-Lo haré…, -le echa una mirada sonrojada y apenada Lucy al Dragneel.

-Natsu…, -piensa también Lisanna

-No sé si podré…, -cierra los ojos preocupada Levy, mientras la imagen de Gajeel le viene a la mente.

-Sieg-kun…, -parpadea Erza.

-Jellal-san…, -está preocupada Wendy.

Continuará…

**Fairy Tail, Tales of Fairy Valentine, Capítulo 2 "Cuentos de hadas", ¡No se lo pierdaaan!**

Jajaja, la verdad que no sé ni por qué terminé escribiendo algo así xD, tenía la idea de academia Fairy Tail pero para otros motivos y terminó siendo un fic de San Valentín, bueno, es la primera vez que escribo de colegios y escuelas y más si es de Fairy, pero espero les haya llamado la atención, sino cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia o tomatazo (no muy fuerte), directo al review.

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

YA NE!


	2. Cuentos de Hadas

Declaración de derechos de autor: Lo relacionado al anime y manga de Fairy Tail, no me pertenece, es obra de Hiro Mashima-sama. Los hechos en los que está basado este fanfic son llevados acabo en la Ova N.2 de Fairy Tail anime "Academia Fairy Tail", por lo que si la han visto, les recomiendo hacerlo antes se seguir leyendo, para que puedan comprender mejor el escrito, aunque puede leerse sin haber visto la Ova.

0==0

El país de Fiore… si… todos sabemos que es un país neutral con 17 millones de personas habitantes y un mundo mágico, sin embargo, las perspectivas muchas veces pueden cambiar… y aquel mundo de intercambio de trabajos a base de la magia por dinero, se puede transformar en la normalidad del día a día de una escuela elemental.

**FAIRY TAIL**

**TALES OF FAIRY VALENTINE**

**Capítulo 2 "Cuentos de hadas"**

Anteriormente en Tales of Fairy Valentine…, -la voz de Natsu.

-¿Ah… rey?..., -se le iluminan los ojos a Juvia y la imagen de Gray sin camisa vestido con capa de rey se le viene a la mente. -¡Juvia acepta!

-¡No estés hablando por mí!, -le recrimina entonces Gray a la Loxar.

-¿Podrían?..., -interrumpe la escena la voz de Happy-sensei, -¡¿PODRÍAN CALLARSE Y DEJARME HABLAAAR?

Una gota global se posó sobre el aula de clases.

-Sí… disculpe usted maestro… señor gato…, -lo mira Lyon y luego camina hasta sentarse al lado de Juvia, dejando a Gray parado y con cara de endemoniado, pero sin poder seguir la discusión, debido a la presencia de Happy-sensei.

-Estaba por decirles… que el baile de San Valentín de Yousei Gakko será dentro de dos semanas… y el tema del baile será: "Cuentos de hadas", por lo que deberán aprovechar la hora de manualidades para confeccionar su disfraz.

-¿Hora de manualidades?... ¿Desde cuando tenemos una clase con ese nombre?..., -arquea la ceja Natsu

-Y lo más importante de este baile, -se levanta entonces Erza, por lo que Happy asiente y le cede la palabra, -La formalidad de este baile es absoluta y sobre todo porque esta vez, las chicas invitan, ¡Así que cuidado con cualquier disturbio, revuelta o circunstancia desalentadora para las emociones femeninas!

-¡El baile de San Valentín de Yousei Gakko está por llegar!, -se emociona Lucy

-¡Y lo mejor de todo es que esta vez, las chicas seremos quienes decidan con quien ir!, -celebra Wendy

-Espero no estén pensando que ese alguien es Gray-sama…, -habla siniestra Juvia.

-Na… nadie a mencionado siquiera su nombre…, -responde nerviosa Lucy.

0===0

-Aunque han pasado los días… aún no encuentro la manera correcta de expresar mi invitación… siempre que lo pienso y me decido, las cosas terminan fallando… o quema mis cartas con los trozos de carbón encendido que siempre carga o las moja dentro de mi equipaje cuando llego al salón de clases y por accidente caigo en la trampa del balde de agua sobre la cabeza que él ha puesto sobre la puerta para mojar a Gray… en realidad todo parece indicar que tendré que hablar de frente con él…, -explica Lucy a las demás chicas, mientras yacen sentadas en los jardines del instituto.

-Para mí que esa es la mejor manera Lu-chan, -le pone la mano en el hombro Levy.

-¡Tú lo dices así, haciéndolo sonar tan fácil!, ¡Perooo!, -abre grandes los ojos, para luego cerrarlos fuertemente, -¡Es completamente bochornoso hacerlo!, ¡Esto del baile donde las chicas invitan es una locuraaa!

-La verdad es que Juvia piensa lo mismo… es demasiado cansado…, -está parada en una esquina observando a todos los alrededores cual fuera una detective privada a cargo de un caso dentro de la escuela.

-¿Cansado?... Pues claro que será cansado si pasas hasta la hora del descanso parada Juvia…, -le hace la observación Erza.

-Juvia no habla de eso…, -cierra los ojos y se lleva una mano al pecho, -Simplemente Juvia no puede dejar que nadie más intente siquiera acercársele a Gray-sama…, -abre entonces los ojos y saca de su bolsillo varios papeles apuñados, -¡Es por eso que Juvia ha estado pendiente de cada chica alrededor de Gray-sama y recolectado los mensajes que ellas quieren darleeee!, -arde su furia por las rivales en el amor con una energía azul a su alrededor.

-Oye… eso no parece saludable…, -la mira con una gota al lado de la cabeza Levy.

-No le digas a Juvia que… ¡Tú eres otra de esas rivales que quieren invitar a Graaay-samaa!, -se exaspera la Loxar.

-¡Claro que no!, -infla las mejillas Levy.

-Ella tiene otro objetivo un poco más alto…, -le codea Lucy.

-¡No hables así!, -sigue apenada Levy

-Por cierto…, -se acomoda los lentes Erza, -ustedes… bueno… ya saben… ustedes… ustedes… ya…, -de buenas a primeras se puso demasiado nerviosa la presidenta.

-¿Qué?..., -se interesa en la conversación Lucy, a sabiendas que a la peliroja le cuesta demasiado trabajo expresar sus preguntas relacionadas al amor.

-El… el..el… vesti…do de…, -trata de hablar la Scarlet.

-¡Oh!, ¿preguntas si ya terminamos de confeccionar nuestro vestido para el baile?, -le sonríe la Heartfilia.

-¡Sii!, -parece más aliviada tras que Lucy la comprendió.

-Pues… yo sigo con los detalles…, ¡Mi vestido soñado de cuento de hadas graaandee y vaporoso!, aunque lo único que he logrado hasta ahora es juntar unos cuantos trozos de tela entre si…, -arquea los ojos, -tal vez llega a parecer el traje de la cenicienta antes de que se le aparezca el hada madrina jajaja, -ríe y con ella las demás.

Mientras tanto a lo lejos el chico que se alimenta con helados desayuno, almuerzo y cena va discutiendo con el amante del chile tabasco.

-¡Pero si te lo dí a ti fue porque me pareció que lo guardarías bien!, ¡Debí saberlo desde un principio!, ¡No puedo confiar en ti pedazo de paleta!, -se molesta el pelirosado.

-¡Te dije que lo dejé en mi casillero!, ¡Alguien debió haberlo tomado de ahí!, ¡No es mi culpa!, -se cruza de brazos el Fullbuster.

-¡Eso dices ahora!, ¡¿pero qué se supone que vamos a hacer?, ¡Esos papeles eran demasiado importantes temeee!

El oído súper agudo de Juvia se transformó en alarma al escucharlo.

-¡No!, ¡No puede ser!, -se lleva las manos al rostro asustada, -¡Juvia ha tomado los papeles que estaban en el casillero de Gray-sama pensando que también se trataba de cartas de amor!, ¡Juvia le ha causado problemas a su amado Gray-sama!, -como ya estaba parada se limita sólo a salir corriendo.

-¡¿Juvia qué pasa?, -le gritan las chicas, pero la Loxar se ha movilizado demasiado rápido y en su camino tropieza con Gajeel, quien venía caminando normalmente aburrido tras su merienda.

-¡Ah!, ¿Juvia?, -la reconoce y la toma de hombros.

-¡Gajeel-kun!, ¡Juvia tiene serios problemas!, ¡Debes ayudarla!, -se para frente a él esperando su aprobación.

-Tal y como era en el otro instituto… vienes a mí en busca de apoyo…, -se cruza de brazos el joven.

-Pues… no es exactamente lo mismo Gajeel-kun… en el otro instituto, Juvia no tenía este tipo de problemas… ya que no conocía al encantador de Gray-sama…

-¿mm?, si es algo relacionado al baile de las chicas invitan no me interesa…, -bosteza el pelinegro.

-¡Gajeel-kun!, ¡No puedes decir eso!, ¿Qué pasará entonces con la persona que quiere invitarte al baile?, -se preocupa Juvia.

-¡Momento!, ¡¿Qué acabas de decir?, ¡¿Alguien va a invitarme?, -se emociona extrañamente alarmado…

-¡AH!, ¡No se supone que Juvia dijera una cosa así!, -cierra los ojos sintiéndose mal por sus actos.

-Muy bien… te ayudaré con el heladito…, -voltea entonces hacia Gray, -¿qué quieres que le haga?... ¿lo golpeo hasta que diga que irá contigo al baile?...

-¡NOO!, ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerle eso a Gray-sama?, -aprieta los párpados incomprendida.

-¿Entonces?... no veo en que más pueda ayudar…, -se encoje de hombros el Redfox.

-¡Juvia!, -aparece entonces Lyon, quien cruzando el jardín del instituto los ha visto y llega hasta ellos, -¡¿Acaso este tipo te está molestando?

-¡Noo!, -se interpone entre los dos la Loxar, -¡No se trata de nada de lo que tú crees Lyon-san!

-¿Eh?..., -mira de reojo la escena Gray, quien estando aún en medio del jardín con Natsu, podría decirse que formando una perpendicular a ellos los puede observar perfectamente.

-¡Oh no!, -mantiene apretados los párpados Juvia, al ser el centro de la discusión desatada por el par a su espalda y frente.

-¿Qué tanto alboroto están armado ustedes aquí?..., -ha llegado finalmente Gray, quien ha dejado a Natsu hablando solo, más bien gritando sólo, aún enfadado por la desaparición de sus "Preciados papeles".

-Nada que te incumba…, -responde seco Lyon.

-¿Ah si?..., -parece retado con tales palabras el Fullbuster y tomando a la Loxar de la mano, se la lleva corriendo del lugar, -¡Vámonos de aquí Juvia!

-¡AHHHH!, ¡Cómo tú digas Gray-samaaa!, -sus ojos se transformaron en corazones y sin dudar le siguió. A los ojos de ella corrían en medio de un campo de flores y mariposas volantes mientras reían con ternura, mientras en la realidad, corren a máxima velocidad atravesando a la cancha de Futbol, que estaba en medio de pleno partido, seguido por Lyon y Gajeel, este último interesado en golpear a Gray sólo por placer.

-¡Oigaaaan!, -se les une entonces Natsu.

-¿Qué es ese alboroto?..., -el grupo de chicas sentadas en el jardín parece percatarse de la carrera, sin embargo no le toman mucha importancia y siguen su conversación.

-Natsu… siempre con tanta energía…, -piensa Lisanna, quien estaba sentada bajo un árbol sola, aún trabajando en su vestimenta, entonces sonríe. –venir de vuelta del intercambio de Edoras Gakko no fue tan malo después de todo…

Detrás de ella, Jellal, yace sentado del otro lado del árbol.

-No hay nada como la libertad en esta escuela… por eso deseo hacer que la libertad la gobierne…

-¿Entonces eso… es un sí?..., -arquea las cejas nerviosa Wendy.

Y con Gray…

-¡Los perdimos!, ¡Por fin!, -respira agitado mientras cierra la puerta que los lleva al cobertizo por la que acaban de atravesar, cuando una gota cayó sobre su mano, por lo que voltea hacia el cielo. -¿Lluvia?... ¿Estaba lloviendo hace poco?...

-Quizás sea porque estamos solos ahora…, -se acerca un poco la Loxar, pero no se da cuenta que frente a ella hay una cáscara de banana tirada en el piso y al dar el siguiente paso resbala, pero justo antes que caiga es atrapada por Gray, por lo que se sorprende. –Has salvado a Juvia… ¿Por qué?...

-Quien sabe…, -le sonríe, -pero lo mejor será que descanses ahora, -saca uno de sus hielos empaquetados y se lo coloca en la frente.

-¡OHH!, ¡Esto sin duda es lo que haría un amante del hielo como Gray-sama!, yo una amante del agua… y él un amante del hielo… ¡La pareja perfecta de un cuento de hadas!, -sus ojos se vuelven corazones y se desmaya.

-¡Oe!, ¡Resiste!, -se alarma el Fullbuster.

Continuará…

**Fairy Tail, Tales of Fairy Valentine, capítulo 3 "Sólo tú y nadie más", ¡No se lo pierdaaan!**

¡Holas!, pues aquí está el otro capi xD, creo que no saldrá todo el fic antes del 14, pero el mes del amor es todo febrero así que al menos antes de que acabe el mes lo tengo listo n_n, espero les haya gustado. ¡Sus comentarios directo al review!, dejo saludos especiales a: huenteleo, Lluvia-chan, Yukistar, Andrea, DanyElclown, Trybita Zala y Gabe Logan.

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

YA NEE!


	3. Sólo tú y nadie más

_Pensar… que todo empezó en aquel San Valentín…, yo… una persona concentrada en la nada… me divertía con sólo comer helado e ir a clases de vez en cuando… bien me dijo mi destino aquel adivino de feria mediocre… "Ten cuidado con las mujeres y el agua"… aún no comprendo del todo cual es el significado de esas palabras, sin embargo… ¿problemas con las mujeres?... ¿Y cuando no?... Si hablar de mujeres es un problema en si…_

**FAIRY TAIL**

**TALES OF FAIRY VALENTINE**

**Capítulo 3 "Solamente tú y nadie más"**

-¡Los perdimos!, ¡Por fin!, -respira agitado mientras cierra la puerta que los lleva al cobertizo por la que acaban de atravesar, cuando una gota cayó sobre su mano, por lo que voltea hacia el cielo. -¿Lluvia?... ¿Estaba lloviendo hace poco?...

-Quizás sea porque estamos solos ahora…, -se acerca un poco la Loxar, pero no se da cuenta que frente a ella hay una cáscara de banana tirada en el piso y al dar el siguiente paso resbala, pero justo antes que caiga es atrapada por Gray, por lo que se sorprende. –Has salvado a Juvia… ¿Por qué?...

-Quien sabe…, -le sonríe, -pero lo mejor será que descanses ahora, -saca uno de sus hielos empaquetados y se lo coloca en la frente.

-¡OHH!, ¡Esto sin duda es lo que haría un amante del hielo como Gray-sama!, yo una amante del agua… y él un amante del hielo… ¡La pareja perfecta de un cuento de hadas!, -sus ojos se vuelven corazones y se desmaya.

-¡Oe!, ¡Resiste!, -se alarma el Fullbuster.

Tras el llamado de Gray las cejas de la peliazul se mueven ligeramente, -¿esa voz?... ¿Gray-sama?... ¡Juvia está siendo despertada por la voz de Gray-sama!, ¿En qué clase de suaves sábanas estará despertando?..., -murmura para si misma, mientras abre los ojos.

-¿Estás… bien?..., -la observa recostada en el suelo, mientras él está sentado a su lado, al verlo no puede evitar ruborizarse, sin embargo, su rostro retornó a la seriedad al recordar el dato, del por qué se encontraban en esa situación en primer lugar, -a decir verdad… Juvia tiene algo que decirte…, -se sienta por si sola y mete la mano dentro de su bolsa, buscando los papeles que había sacado de su casillero minutos antes, por los cuales Natsu le reclamaba.

-¿Es algo relacionado al baile de las chicas invitan?..., -pregunta sorprendiéndola, por lo que abre grandes los ojos y saca la mano de su bolsa

-Eh…, -la coloración de su rostro cambió de inmediato a la rojez del tomate más maduro, -Ta… también hay algo al respecto…, -se encoje de hombros, pero… ¿Por qué Gray-sama preguntas algo como eso?..., -lo mira intrigada.

-Jaja…, -se apena también, -pues… no es algo que me interese demasiado…, apoya su mentón contra su puño, mientras reposa su cabeza sobre su brazo, sin embargo, estoy algo sorprendido…

-¿Sorprendido?..., -no puede dejar la conversación la Loxar de lo interesante que se ha forjado a su parecer, por lo que ladea la cabeza para poder observarlo mejor.

-El baile es muy pronto… y nadie… absolutamente nadie se ha tomado siquiera el tiempo de pensar en invitarme, -arquea los ojos.

-¿Nadie?..., -el rostro de Juvia se descompuso al escucharlo y recordarse a si misma, borrando las evidencias de las invitaciones escritas de las demás chicas. –Gray-sama… trata de hablar pero la culpabilidad se apoderó de ella, quien baja la mirada apenada mientras le reverencia.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¡No te pongas así!, -se preocupa al verla en tal posición y mueve las manos apenado para que se detenga.

-¡Por favor!, ¡Sal con Juvia!, ¡Juvia dice!... ¡Por favor ven con Juvia al baile de San Valentín!, -aprieta fuerte los ojos.

-¡Oe!, -le pone la mano en el hombro para indicarle que es suficiente de su juego, -Lo que te dije, no lo hice para que hicieras esto…, -le sonríe

-¡Por favor!, -insiste la ojiazul, -¡Es la verdad!, ¡Durante todo este tiempo Juvia ha estado buscando la oportunidad de hablar contigo Gray-sama!, ¡Porque nadie más que tú puede ser el acompañante de Juvia!, ¡Solamente tú y nadie más!, -hasta tiembla ligeramente al por fin haber liberado esa opresión de su pecho, aún y cuando mantiene los ojos cerrados y parpados apretados esperando la respuesta de su príncipe de hielo.

-…Gracias…, -escucha solamente, mientras siente como su rostro es levantado de la posición que tenía, por la palma del Fullbuster, por lo que abre sus azulados ojos, mismos con los que chocan los grisáceos iris del pelinegro azulado, quien no pretendía verla tan de cerca en un principio y al hacerlo puede sentir como su corazón pegó un extraño brinco y sonrojándose la suelta y le da la espalda.

-Gray-sama…, -se lleva las manos al pecho estupefacta.

-Muy bien… te veré en el baile de San Valentín…, -le sonríe por última vez y emprende camino escaleras abajo para regresar a la planta baja del edificio.

-¡El vestido de Juvia será azul!, -alcanza a gritar y luego recupera el aliento mientras sonríe y se lleva las manos al rostro, -¡Juvia irá con Gray-sama!, ¡Juvia no puede esperaaaar!, ¡Que maravillosooo!, ¡Juviiii!, -está tan concentrada en su alegría que el timbre para entrar de regreso a clases la saca de su mundo asustándola, cual rayo. -¡AHH!, ¡Juvia debe regresar al salón de clases o será mandada donde el director Plue-san!

Continuará…

**Fairy Tail, Tales of Fairy Valentine, Capítulo 4 "El final de una historia sin inicio", ¡No se lo pierdan!**

¡Hola!, pues si… eso es lo que tenía para hoy xDD, la verdad que es todo lo que me interesaba poner en este capítulo, he decidido darle una reestructuración al fanfic, para poder darle una historia más profunda, no tan presionada por la fecha, porque siento que vale la pena el concepto y así podrá durar más de 4 o 5 capítulos.

Dejo saludos especiales a: Yukistar, Mafi Ariadne, F3fitha, Mary Heartfilia, Andrea, Gabe Logan, Trybita Zala y Dragón.

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

YA NEE!


	4. El final de una historia sin inicio

_Pensar… que todo empezó en aquel San Valentín…, yo… una persona concentrada en la nada… me divertía con sólo comer helado e ir a clases de vez en cuando… bien me dijo mi destino aquel adivino de feria mediocre… "Ten cuidado con las mujeres y el agua"… aún no comprendo del todo cual es el significado de esas palabras, sin embargo… ¿problemas con las mujeres?... ¿Y cuando no?... Si hablar de mujeres es un problema en si…_

**FAIRY TAIL**

**TALES OF FAIRY VALENTINE**

**Capítulo 4 "El final de una historia sin inicio"**

-…Gracias…, -escucha solamente, mientras siente como su rostro es levantado de la posición que tenía, por la palma del Fullbuster, por lo que abre sus azulados ojos, mismos con los que chocan los grisáceos iris del pelinegro azulado, quien no pretendía verla tan de cerca en un principio y al hacerlo puede sentir como su corazón pegó un extraño brinco y sonrojándose la suelta y le da la espalda.

_¿En qué momento pasó esto?... ¡Estúpido baile de San Valentín!, ¡Estúpidas relaciones humanas!, ¡Estúpida escuela!, ¡Estúpido yo! ¡¿Quién rayos queda con su ex novia y su mejor amiga en un baile al que ni siquiera quería irrr!_

El tan esperado día había finalmente llegado, las instalaciones de la Yousei Gakko estaban abarrotadas de gente, pues los invitados habían llevado sus propios invitados y los invitados de los invitados a sus invitados, de tal manera que la fiesta de San Valentín de la academia Fairy, era la fiesta de los desconocidos vestidos con disfraces, entre los que podía apreciarse a cierto pelirosado, devorando a su paso cuanto podía de las boquitas del bar de entremeses.

-No puede ser que no pares de comer desde que llegamos…, -lo observa con una gota al lado de su cabeza Lucy, quien yace muy arreglada y con un peinado de moño muy al estilo de uno de sus mejores amigos, su estilista "Cáncer".

-¡Así even segh lagh cosghas egn la vigha Lucy!, -responde el comentario aún con el bocado atravesado.

-¡Será mejor que primero tragues y luego hables!, -le pega un zape en la cabeza, cual su puño fuera un martillo y con esto la comida pasó finalmente de su boca.

-jaja gracias, -sonríe llevándose el brazo tras la cabeza, -te decía que así deben ser las cosas en la vida, ¡Uno debe ir por todo!, ¡Y con todo!, -eleva su brazo triunfador, -sólo de ese modo uno puede conseguir lo que quiere, como tú, cuando me invitaste al baile, -arquea los ojos el joven Dragneel.

-¡¿Quéee?, -hasta los cabellos se le pusieron de punta al escucharlo.

-Sí… cuando me dijiste que si venía contigo, no lo dudé ni un segundo, -se cruza de brazos.

-Y… ¿Por… qué?..., -desvía la mirada sonrojada y avergonzada.

-Pues…, -la mira serio, para luego descruzar sus brazos, -yo…

Ante la incertidumbre la rubia empieza a sudar, sintiéndose extremadamente nerviosa por la respuesta que puede darle.

-¡Yo tenía que venir al baile sea como seaaaa!, ¡Sabía que iban a haber bocadillos deliciosos!, -voltea nuevamente a la mesa, -¡Por eso no pensé dos veces en decirle que si, a la primera que me lo pidiera!, -responde triunfador, mientras a Lucy le apareció una mueca retorcida en la boca, junto con una enorme gota al lado de su cabeza.

Más al fondo, en la pista de baile Happy-sensei y Charle-sensei parecían compartir roles en cuanto al comportamiento de los alumnos se trataba.

-¡Acérquense máaas!, ¡Es el baile de San Valentín!, -pasaba juntando a las parejas el gato azul.

-¡¿Pero qué está pasando aquí?, ¡Están demasiado cerca!, -se metía entre las parejas la gata blanca.

Una vez hubieron atravesado la pista se encontraron del otro lado.

-Ayyy… que cansancio… esto de estar cuidando de los alumnos es terrible, más que no hacen caso…, -se queja Charle

-Aye…, -se sirve un poco de ponche Happy.

Pasando en frente de ellos, una extraña pareja se dirige a la pista de baile, un chico alto de largos cabellos negros y una pequeña de cabellos celestes, iban tomados de la mano, por lo que ambos no ven por donde pasan al ir extremadamente sonrojados y nerviosos.

-Creo… que es aquí…, -levanta la mirada Levy y observa a todas las parejas a su alrededor, lo que le revienta lo que parecía ser una acumulación de humo en su cabeza.

-Bue…bueno Levy… fue difícil encontrar algo que le quedara bien a alguien tan pequeño como tú…, por eso… decidí hacerlo yo mismo…, -desvía la mirada apenado Gajeel.

-¿hacerlo tu mismo?..., -parpadea la McGarden.

-Pues si…, -se me ocurrió mientras escribía una canción…, -chaquea los dedos y seguidamente la luz del reflector le apuntó. –Esta canción va dedicada para ti…, -se sube al escenario.

-¡¿QUÉEEEE?, -se espanta el público, -¡Bájenlo de ahí!, ¡Fuerraaaa!, -lo que le sacó una gota al lado de la cabeza a la chica de lentes.

-¡Estaba pensando en un regalo para tíi!, ¡Shoby dubby do!, ¡Pero eres tan tan pero tan pequeña que no se me ocurrió nadaaa!, ¡ohhhhh yeeeaaa!

El color que recubría a Levy se había esfumado… dejando sólo su apariencia en blanco, cual fantasma desinflado.

-¡Así que fui al basurero a buscar un poco de chatarra y con mi martillooo!, ¡Shoobyy!, -se saca de la bolsa del saco un pedazo de lata con forma de corazón, lo que la hace sonreír.

-¡Yaaa bájatee!, -lo saca del escenario con una patada Natsu.

Gray, quien estaba entre el público, al ver como terminó tal escena, suspira y levantando un poco la manga de su chaqueta negra, observa su reloj.

-Vaya… al fin de cuentas… me dejaste plantado…, -sonríe por lo bajo, mientras sus mechones delanteros cubren de sombra sus ojos y de ese modo empieza a buscar el camino de la salida.

Al mismo tiempo, una chica de cabellos azules, yace atrapada en el tráfico, mientras se conduce en un Taxi.

-¡Por favor señor!, ¡Juvia tiene que llegar prontoo!, ¡No tiene idea de lo que Juvia ha esperado por este díaaa!, -se lleva las manos al rostro, -¡GRAYYY-SAMAAA!, -llora a mares.

-Pues… así como se ven las cosas, lo dudo mucho señorita… lo mejor será que se baje y camine si lo que quiere es llegar rápido, -no le da más alternativa el hombre.

-¿Caminar?..., -abre grandes los ojos y observa su vestimenta, -entonces aprieta las manos en puños, -que importa si el vestido llega intacto si no estará Gray-sama para verlo…, -cierra los ojos para tomar valor y pagando lo que llevaba del viaje, sale corriendo en dirección del instituto.

Mientras tanto, el chico de cabellos negros azulados ha cruzado la puerta de entrada y observa como el cielo de aquella noche gozada por los invitados del tan esperado baile de San Valentín, se va cubriendo por nubes negras, que hacían la premoción de una tormenta. Se encontraba en medio de ese pensamiento, cuando un pequeño quejido, llamó su atención.

-¿Ah?..., -voltea hacia atrás, pero no hay nadie ahí, por lo que frunce el seño y ladea la cabeza, esperando encontrar más al fondo a algún bandido o algo por el estilo, por lo que sacando su máquina raspa hielo –que siempre carga consigo- camina a paso sigiloso hacia la sombra. Abriendo grandes los ojos ante la imagen que tiene en frente.

Una hermosa chica de cabellos escarlata yacía acurrucada contra la pared, en medio de la oscuridad.

-¿Erza?..., -no puede creer lo que ve, por lo que rápidamente se agacha frente a ella, -¡¿Qué pasó?, ¡¿Estás bien?, -busca su mirada, encontrándola hundida en medio de las lágrimas, demasiado apenada de ello, por lo que al primer instante que sus ojos chocaron con los de él, desvió la mirada.

-Estoy bien Gray…, -se levanta, levantando un muro frente a sus sentimientos.

-Siempre fue así… por más que quise abolir esa falta de confianza… nunca me dejaste ver más allá de lo que se ve a simple vista…, -la observa dolido, mientras ella le da la espalda.

-Tú… viste… y sabes muchas más cosas de mí que cualquiera…, -se limpia las lágrimas tratando de contenerse, -pero no puedo pedirte ahora que me escuches… porque yo misma corté ese lazo que nos unía…

-¡Y es precisamente por eso!, -se acerca rápido a ella y tomándola por los hombros, le da vuelta para que lo mire, -El hecho que tú y yo ya no estemos juntos no quiere decir que no me importe lo que te pase… y las… circunstancias por las que hayan sucedido las cosas tampoco importan…

-…Gray…, -finalmente sede y coloca su frente contra el pecho del Fullbuster, -quien diría que justamente el chico por el que te dejé… me deja a mi ahora…

Para ese momento, la peliazul de caideles desechos por el viento, corría a máxima velocidad, habiéndose quitado los tacones, para finalmente arribar a la entrada de la Yousei Gakko.

Una gota de la Lluvia que se avecinaba cayó sobre su blanca mejilla… o eso es lo que parecía… el perfecto camuflaje de una lágrima cristalina.

-…Gray-sama…, -los observa con grandes ojos abiertos y lagrimeantes, despeinada y sucia por el camino tortuoso que tuvo que pasar para poder llegar, observa la impecable figura de Erza y poniéndose nerviosa se observa a si misma. –No se supone que esto sería así…, -se lleva las manos al rostro, ocultando su apenada mirada.

-¿venías con ella?..., -pregunta Erza, ante la reacción de la recién llegada.

El Fullbuster observa por un segundo a la Scarlet y reverenciándola rápidamente con la cabeza, corre a paso veloz hacia la chica de vestido azul.

-¡Juvia!, -llega finalmente a su lado, por lo que Erza, decide entrar de vuelta al edificio.

-¡Perdón Gray-sama, Juvia no tenía las intenciones de llegar tarde!, ¡Pero hubo muchos problemas en el camino hacia acá!, -habla sin destapar su rostro, -¡Juvia quería verse linda el día de hoy!, ¡Pero lo único que consiguió!, -no puede continuar por el llanto. -¡Gray-sama estaba con la presidentaaa!

-Juvia…, -le pasa la mano por el cabello para tranquilizarla, -es verdad que las cosas no salieron como las planeamos… pero lo importante ahora es que estamos aquí…, -le quita las manos de la cara para que lo mire a los ojos, -¿Tú me invitaste a venir o no?... Pues ya estoy aquí, -le sonríe gentil.

-Gray-sama…, -sonríe de igual manera y lo abraza.

-A decir verdad… desde que llegaste a este instituto, muchas cosas han pasado… y sin darme cuenta… fuiste haciéndote una persona muy importante en mi corazón…, -ante las palabras de Gray, los ojos de Juvia se iluminaron en estrellas.

-Juvia lo siente también así…, -responde sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Si Juvia… eres mi mejor amiga…, -se separa de ella para sonreírle.

-Si… Juvia es tú mejor…, -en ese segundo capta lo que estaba por decir… ¡¿JUVIA ES TU QUÉ?, -casi se queda sin aire la Loxar.

Continuará…

Jajaja xDD, hasta yo qué así O.O! AHHH!, pero se me ocurrió la idea de ir desenredando ese amor poco a poco, muy al estilo de las historias de los institutos, espero les haya gustado. Saludos especiales a: Mafi ariadne, Yukistar, Tribyta Zala, Gabe Logan y Andrea.

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

YA NEE!


	5. Una relación inesperada

_Pensar… que todo empezó en aquel San Valentín…, yo… una persona concentrada en la nada… me divertía con sólo comer helado e ir a clases de vez en cuando… bien me dijo mi destino aquel adivino de feria mediocre… "Ten cuidado con las mujeres y el agua"… aún no comprendo del todo cual es el significado de esas palabras, sin embargo… ¿problemas con las mujeres?... ¿Y cuando no?... Si hablar de mujeres es un problema en si…_

**FAIRY TAIL**

**TALES OF FAIRY VALENTINE**

**Capítulo 5 "Una relación nueva e inesperada"**

El Fullbuster observa por un segundo a la Scarlet y reverenciándola rápidamente con la cabeza, corre a paso veloz hacia la chica de vestido azul.

-¡Juvia!, -llega finalmente a su lado, por lo que Erza, decide entrar de vuelta al edificio.

-¡Perdón Gray-sama, Juvia no tenía las intenciones de llegar tarde!, ¡Pero hubo muchos problemas en el camino hacia acá!, -habla sin destapar su rostro, -¡Juvia quería verse linda el día de hoy!, ¡Pero lo único que consiguió!, -no puede continuar por el llanto. -¡Gray-sama estaba con la presidentaaa!

-Juvia…, -le pasa la mano por el cabello para tranquilizarla, -es verdad que las cosas no salieron como las planeamos… pero lo importante ahora es que estamos aquí…, -le quita las manos de la cara para que lo mire a los ojos, -¿Tú me invitaste a venir o no?... Pues ya estoy aquí, -le sonríe gentil.

-Gray-sama…, -sonríe de igual manera y lo abraza.

-A decir verdad… desde que llegaste a este instituto, muchas cosas han pasado… y sin darme cuenta… fuiste haciéndote una persona muy importante en mi corazón…, -ante las palabras de Gray, los ojos de Juvia se iluminaron en estrellas.

-Juvia lo siente también así…, -responde sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Si Juvia… eres mi mejor amiga…, -se separa de ella para sonreírle.

-Si… Juvia es tú mejor…, -en ese segundo capta lo que estaba por decir… ¡¿JUVIA ES TU QUÉ?, -casi se queda sin aire la Loxar y soltándolo da dos pasos hacia atrás.

-Perdón… ¿Fueron palabras demasiado atrevidas de mi parte?..., -la mira extrañado por tal reacción.

Como si aquellas palabras le hubieran entumecido los oídos y las expresiones, aprieta los puños confundida, sin saber que responderle. –No… es sólo qué…, -cierra los ojos ofuscada por la impresión, cual su mundo entero se hubiera venido abajo en un segundo, se voltea, dándole la espalda. –Juvia lo lamenta… eh… Juvia olvidó algo importante y debe irse…, -emprende camino, dejándolo parado ante la entrada del instituto observándola, cual escena de novela barata a los ojos de la Loxar, quien se echó a correr sin esperar ninguna respuesta de aquel ser que la ha llamado "su mejor amiga", pero no ha podido dar ni dos pasos, cuando es interceptada por la mano del Fullbuster, quien la ha tomado del brazo deteniéndola.

-¿Qué ocurre?... bueno… creo que es lógico que se te olvidara alguna que otra cosa, con las carreras que traías pero… ¿No crees que si ya llegaste hasta aquí, ya no vale la pena regresar por ello?, -habla aún sin poder verla al rostro, desde su espalda.

-…Gray-sama…, -parece incluso empezar a temblar de la frustración, y en un impulso, se voltea hacia él, mostrándole su rostro enrojecido por el llanto inminente hasta ese momento retenido dentro de su alma, pero en un segundo más, no puede evitar que las visitantes amargas y saladinas a la vez se rueden sobre sus mejillas al verlo, su persona más amada frente a ella, completamente inexplicado de qué podría estar sucediendo dentro del corazón de la peliazul.

-Eres una persona demasiado distraída Gray-sama…, -le sonríe en medio de aquel nudo de emociones que generaba aquella escena dentro de su garganta, que junto al resplandor de la luna cayendo sobre su rostro le hacía verse iluminada y hermosa, por lo que Gray al verla pudo sentir nuevamente aquella punzada dentro de su corazón.

-¿Por qué lo dices?..., -pregunta sin separar su gris mirada de la de ella, deshaciéndose de los miedos y enfrentando la respuesta que creía podría comprender y aceptar.

-…eso… es algo que ya no importa…, -baja la mirada sintiéndose de ante mano rechazada.

-¿Estás… enamorada de mí?..., -pregunta de golpe, completamente inesperado para Juvia, quien al escucharlo, abre grandes los ojos sorprendida y el rubor pudo sobrepasar la barrera del rojo más encendido que se ha visto en la historia.

-¿Qué?...¿qué?...¿qué dices?..., -trata de esconder el rostro cual fuera tortuga, pero no puede hacer más que encogerse de hombros y bajar la mirada de ojos blancos y redondos.

-Perdona por decirlo así pero… es lo único que se me ocurrió jajaja, -se lleva una mano tras de la cabeza y sonríe.

-¿Cómo… lo supiste?..., -levanta la mirada aún sonrojada y lagrimeante mirándolo con ojos suplicantes.

-Ah… pues…, -empieza a tratar de buscar una explicación, llevándose la mano al mentón, pero en ese momento cae en cuentas de las palabras de Juvia, -¡AHHHHHH!, ¡¿ES EN SERIO?

-¡¿Pero qué esperabas que Juvia respondiera después de que lo preguntas tan directamente?, -aprieta los ojos apenada la Loxar., -Pero… ya te dije que no debes preocuparte por eso…, -regresa a su depresión.

-¿Entonces quieres que lo intentemos?, -se escucha la voz de Gray / Ya no importa…, -también la voz de Juvia, ambos han hablado al mismo tiempo.

-¿Eh?..., -levanta la mirada la Loxar, -¿Qué dijiste?..., -con su pregunta hasta el viento parecía su cómplice, meciendo sus caideles desechos con la brisa nocturna.

-¿Qué si quieres que salgamos?..., -repite algo apenado, para segundos después, llevarse la mano a la frente, sintiéndose raro con sus propias palabras.

-pero Gray-sama… dijiste que ves a Juvia como tu mejor amiga…, -se extraña por su proposición.

-Sí… y lo mantengo…, -responde serio.

-¡AHH!, -hasta se le fue el color a la peliazul.

-Pero… llámenme villano por sentirme atraído por mi mejor amiga…, -arque los ojos, iluminando con este gesto los de Juvia. -¿quieres que entremos?, -pregunta estirando su brazo hacia ella, quien de inmediato sonríe afortunada y tomándole el brazo y la palabra camina con él rumbo a la fiesta dentro del instituto.

-Oye Gray-sama…

-Dime, -se escucha mientras se ven a lo lejos pasando por la puerta.

-¿Y tu camisa?...

-¡AHHH!, -en un acercamiento rápido una flecha señala hacia su cuello, demostrando la única presencia de su corbatín negro.

Continuará…

**Fairy Tail, Tales of Fairy Valentine, -Capítulo 6 "El primer beso" ¡No se lo pierdaaaan!**

Jojo, este fue otro capi de esos, donde me quiero sacar la idea de la cabeza rapidín xD, see, está chiquito pero conciso y directo xDD, gome ando posturno y es lo más que me salió xD, prometo el otro hacerlo más largo. Espero que les guste como va. Saludos especiales a: Lluvia-chan, Algodón de Azúcar, Yukistar y Andrea.

ARIGATOO MINNA-SAN!

YA NEE!


	6. El primer beso

**FAIRY TAIL**

**TALES OF FAIRY VALENTINE**

**Capítulo 6 "El primer beso"**

**000 Él 000**

_Pensar… que todo empezó en aquel San Valentín…, yo… una persona concentrada en la nada… me divertía con sólo comer helado e ir a clases de vez en cuando… bien me dijo mi destino aquel adivino de feria mediocre… "Ten cuidado con las mujeres y el agua"… aún no comprendo del todo cual es el significado de esas palabras, sin embargo… ¿problemas con las mujeres?... ¿Y cuando no?... Si hablar de mujeres es un problema en si…_

**000 Ella 000**

_Y de repente se dio cuenta que su más grande sueño se había hecho realidad… ¡Oh Dios!_

0==0

Si bien, las cosas no habían salido como lo planeado, ¡Y en verdad no fue nada de lo planeado lo que sucedió!, de cierta forma habían terminado juntos… tal vez fue su misma soledad la que los acercó y aunque con su regreso a la fiesta de San Valentín no hicieron más que enterarse que los reyes del baile habían sido elegidos, una nueva era llena de emociones por descubrir había llegado… junto a la ex novia de él, el pretendiente de ella, los amigos de la infancia y por supuesto, su querida academia Fairy.

Ese fin de semana pasó sin mayor apuro, todo lo contrario al primer día de la semana en que los acontecimientos ocurridos en la fiesta de San Valentín era la comidilla de todo el mundo…

-¿Así que terminaron hablando de eso?..., -pregunta la presidenta, mientras camina rumbo al aula de clases con su acostumbrado grupo de chicas.

-Pues… después del reto que se lanzaron el otro día y como ninguno lo ganó, se dice que Juvia seguirá siendo una estudiante de este instituto, -aclara Levy.

-Pero las habladurías no terminan ahí…, -interviene Lucy, -según escuché, la cosa se volvió más formal entre ellos.

-¿Ellos?, -pregunta Cana

-¿Más formal?..., -se detiene en seco Erza observándola, aún sin comprender ella misma su comportamiento.

-Pues, según lo que escuché ahora Gray y Juvia ya andan juntos, ¿no les parece una excelente noticia?, ella se moría por él, -sonríe convencida de la bondad del asunto.

-Mmm… con que de eso se trataba…, -razona Levy, -sólo espero… que no se trate del muy conocido "Un clavo saca a otro clavo", -sin pretenderlo, sus palabras llegan a los oídos de la chica de cabellos azules, quien se ha acercado a saludarlas, pero abre grandes los ojos preocupada al escucharlas, mientras Gray, quien venía con ella, las observa desde un poco más atrás.

-Perdón… Juvia no tenía intenciones de interrumpir… pero…, -las observa hasta un poco decepcionada.

-¡Juvia!, -se alarman todas al verla.

-Juvia es una estudiante relativamente nueva de este instituto… pero aún así… Juvia ha intentado ser amiga de todas… Juvia no tenía idea de que ustedes la quisieran sacar como un clavo…

-Jajajaja, ¿Pero qué estás diciendo?, -trata de llevar la conversación por otro lado Lucy, -son cosas que la gente dice sólo por decir jajaja, ¿Por qué mejor no nos adelantamos y llegamos al salón a regar las plantas?, -la toma de la mano y sale corriendo con ella al rumbo dicho.

-No sabía que Lucy-san tuviera servicio hoy…, -se queda sorprendida de lo ocurrido Wendy.

-¿Ah?, -les aparece una gota al lado de la cabeza a todas menos a Erza, quien se acomoda los lentes y sigue caminando.

Gray, que se había quedado esperando por Juvia, al ver que Lucy se la ha llevado sigue caminando también.

=000=

Las cosas para el equipo docente de Yousei Gakko seguían igual, las peticiones de obediencia y orden por parte del director Plue, les hacían ser cada vez más estrictos con los estudiantes, por lo que las clases de Happy-sensei, se habían convertido en un martirio.

-¡Es momento de pasar la lista!, -anuncia el profesor, que vestido elegantemente como de costumbre, ha logrado llegar a la sima del podio, con la ayuda de la amable Mirajane.

-¡Aye!, -responden todos los presentes.

-¡Alberona!

-…Aye…, -responde sin muchos ánimos la mencionada.

-¡Akai!

-¡Aye!, -responde un alumno x.

-¡Bastia!

-¡Aquí!, -prosigue el recién llegado estudiante de intercambio de Lamya Gakko

-Esta vez lo dejaré pasar sólo porque eres nuevo… pero es la costumbre de aquí, responder siempre con un "Aye" jovencito, -lo señala con la tiza el maestro.

-Etto…, -sonríe nerviosamente Lyon ante su reprimenda, -Aye…, -responde para que el profesor deje de regañarlo, aunque no muy convencido del motivo por el cual debe cambiar su conducta.

-¡Dragneel!, -prosigue el sensei gatuno.

-¡Aye!, -responde el pelirosado, levantando la mano desde más atrás.

-¡Fullbuster!

-¡Aye!, -el siguiente en levantar la mano fue Gray, mientras una Juvia con ojos de corazón lo observa sentada desde el asiento de al lado, pero en un cierto instante sus ojos regresaron a la normalidad al recordar las palabras pronunciadas por Levy esa mañana, -¿Un clavo?...

Todo parece indicar que el otro discípulo de Ur, estaba esperando solamente a que ambos fueran mencionados en la lista para atacar nuevamente con sus palabras y levantándose del asiento, llega a pararse frente al escritorio del pelinegro azulado y dándole un manotazo a la mesa, llama la atención del Fullbuster.

-¡AHHH!, ¡¿Pero qué rayos te pasa Temee?

-Graayy…, -entrecierra los ojos viéndolo molesto, -ya me enteré de lo que sucedió la noche del baile…

-Ahh… pues… lo que sea que haya sucedido no es asunto tuyo…, -voltea la mirada, encontrándose con la de Juvia, quien parece esperar ansiosa sus palabras para defenderla.

-¡¿Qué no es asunto mío?, ¡¿Y quién más se supone que va a velar para que mi hermano menor no se convierta en un mujeriego idiota?, ¡No es bueno lo que estás haciendo!

-¡¿QUÉEE?, ¡¿Y tú de qué demonios estás hablando?, -se levanta del asiento molesto, ante un suspiro de Happy-sensei, quien se da cuenta que ha perdido el control de su clase nuevamente.

-_Es verdad… un par de alumnos de 3ero vieron a Gray con la presidenta el otro día…_

_-¿No se supone que ellos ya habían terminado?..._

_-Pues dicen que no parecían molestos para nada…_

Las voces concluyentes no se hicieron faltar.

-¡Y ahora dicen que andas con Juvia!, -le reclama Lyon.

-¡Todo esto!, ¡Todas esas palabras no son más que habladurías!, ¡Y si tu realmente querías algo con Juvia perdiste tu oportunidad!, -se defiende el Fullbuster.

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?, -ya descontrolado se le va encima Lyon y sujeta a Gray por el cuello de la camisa.

_-¡Pelea!, ¡Pelea!_

-¡Si eso es lo que quierreeeeen!, -saca su máquina raspa hielo en forma de pingüino Gray.

-¡Entonces así seráaa!, -saca la suya en forma de oso panda Lyon.

-¡YAAAA BASTAAAAA!, -interviene finalmente Happy-sensei, -por lo que prácticamente toda la clase volteó a verlo. -¡Estos conflictos nunca parecen terminaaaaarrr!, ¡Es por eso que la escuela a contratado un nuevo profesor encargado de la disciplina!

-¿Qué?..., -se sueltan las camisas Lyon y Gray y todos los que aclamaban la pelea guardan silencio, entre ellos Natsu y Gajeel.

-Y le he llamado de emergencia…, -su voz se vuelve siniestra, por lo que todos los alumnos tragan saliva preocupados, -¡Por favor pasa!, ¡Lily-sensei!

Ante su llamado la puerta se abrió de golpe y un enorme gato negro con la marca de la media luna blanca en el rostro entró al salón de clases.

-¿Ese… también es un gato?..., -abre grandes los ojos el joven Redfox al ver al maestro de disciplina.

-Déjenme presentarme… mi nombre es Phanterlily-sensei… y estoy aquí para acabar con los mocosos revoltosos…, -levanta la mirada triunfador, cual recordara la gran trayectoria por la que tuvo que pasar para llegar a adquirir ese puesto, -yo… que una vez estuve de ese lado… y fui desterrado del mundo de los alumnos… decidí vengarme de ellos…

-Eso… no suena muy bien que digamos…, -se pone nerviosa Lucy.

-¡aHHHHH!, ¡Ese profesor es lo máximo!, -se levanta de su asiento Gajeel

-Ya lo dije… nadie sobrepasará los límites de mi disciplina…, -lo mira retador el enorme gato, a lo que Gajeel sonrío de la misma manera.

Con la presencia de Lily-sensei, las clases pasaron pesada y nerviosamente, por lo que con el sonido de la campanada del receso, todos los alumnos salieron del salón, chocando sus puños contra sus hombros tratando de relajar la tensión.

Recién acababan de cruzar el lumbral de la puerta, cuando la delicada mano de la Loxar se posó en el brazo derecho del Fullbuster, quien voltea a verla.

-¿Juvia?

-Gray-sama… ¿podemos hablar un momento?...

Al poco tiempo, habían subido a la terraza y recostando la espalda contra la bodega, se disponen a comer el pan que compraron para el almuerzo.

-La próxima vez Juvia hará un delicioso obento, -le sonríe, cual se disculpara por verlo comer un pan sacado de una bolsa.

-¿Oh?, ¿En serio?, eso sería algo genial de probar Juvia, -le da la primera mordida a su almuerzo.

-A decir verdad… Juvia quería hacerlo desde hoy pero…, -mira sus manos tratando de centrar su mirada en algo para no ponerse nerviosa, -Aún Juvia no sabe cuales son las tareas a realizar como novia de Gray-sama…, -se encoje de hombros nerviosa.

-¿Tareas?, jajaja, nada de eso, con que seas tu misma, es bueno para mí, -le da otra mordida a su pan.

-¿Así solía ser… con Erza-san?..., -pregunta sin previo aviso, por lo que Gray, casi se atraganta con el bollo.

-¿De qué estás hablando?..., -se traga el bocado y la mira intrigado.

-Pues… el día del baile… Juvia vió como Gray-sama abrazó a la presidenta… y después de eso… Juvia escuchó los rumores de que ella y Gray-sama…

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con eso?..., -se levanta de improvisto Gray, por lo que la peliazul se sorprende y levanta temerosa de haber dicho algo malo tras él.

-Juvia sólo…, -no sabe que decir para continuar y se apena bajando la mirada.

-Ya veo…, -responde él sólo al aire, mientras el viento de la azotea le despeina levemente los cabellos. –Después de todo… fui yo quien te pidió que lo intentáramos… y es normal… que una novia quiera saber el pasado…, -le sonríe y busca su mirada, para que pierda esa timidez ante él.

-Gray-sama…, -lo mira sonrojada.

-Lo que haya pasado con ella… ya no es importante… es el pasado, ahora tú eres mi presente…, -responde con la sinceridad reflejada en sus grisáceos iris.

_Para Juvia… verlo hablar de esa manera, fue como haber recibido el más tierno de los besos sin siquiera haber tocado sus labios…_

Continuará…

**Fairy Tail, Tales of Fairy Valentine, Capítulo 7 "Trabajo de medio tiempo en la heladería de Ur", ¡No se lo pierdan!**

¡Holas! Bueno, ahí está el capi, espero les haya gustado xD. Gracias por leer! Dejo saludos especiales a: Yukistar, Gabe Logan, Lluvia-chan, Andrea, Algodón de Azúcar y Cata Fullbuster.

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

YA NE!


	7. Trabajo de medio tiempo en la heladería

_Pensar… que todo empezó en aquel San Valentín…, yo… una persona concentrada en la nada… me divertía con sólo comer helado e ir a clases de vez en cuando… bien me dijo mi destino aquel adivino de feria mediocre… "Ten cuidado con las mujeres y el agua"… aún no comprendo del todo cual es el significado de esas palabras, sin embargo… ¿problemas con las mujeres?... ¿Y cuando no?... Si hablar de mujeres es un problema en si…_

**FAIRY TAIL**

**TALES OF FAIRY VALENTINE**

**Capítulo 7" Trabajo de medio tiempo en la heladería de Ur"**

Recién acababan de cruzar el lumbral de la puerta, cuando la delicada mano de la Loxar se posó en el brazo derecho del Fullbuster, quien voltea a verla.

-¿Juvia?

-Gray-sama… ¿podemos hablar un momento?...

Al poco tiempo, habían subido a la terraza y recostando la espalda contra la bodega, se disponen a comer el pan que compraron para el almuerzo.

-La próxima vez Juvia hará un delicioso obento, -le sonríe, cual se disculpara por verlo comer un pan sacado de una bolsa.

-¿Oh?, ¿En serio?, eso sería algo genial de probar Juvia, -le da la primera mordida a su almuerzo.

-A decir verdad… Juvia quería hacerlo desde hoy pero…, -mira sus manos tratando de centrar su mirada en algo para no ponerse nerviosa, -Aún Juvia no sabe cuales son las tareas a realizar como novia de Gray-sama…, -se encoje de hombros nerviosa.

-¿Tareas?, jajaja, nada de eso, con que seas tu misma, es bueno para mí, -le da otra mordida a su pan.

-¿Así solía ser… con Erza-san?..., -pregunta sin previo aviso, por lo que Gray, casi se atraganta con el bollo.

-¿De qué estás hablando?..., -se traga el bocado y la mira intrigado.

-Pues… el día del baile… Juvia vió como Gray-sama abrazó a la presidenta… y después de eso… Juvia escuchó los rumores de que ella y Gray-sama…

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con eso?..., -se levanta de improvisto Gray, por lo que la peliazul se sorprende y levanta temerosa de haber dicho algo malo tras él.

-Juvia sólo…, -no sabe que decir para continuar y se apena bajando la mirada.

-Ya veo…, -responde él sólo al aire, mientras el viento de la azotea le despeina levemente los cabellos. –Después de todo… fui yo quien te pidió que lo intentáramos… y es normal… que una novia quiera saber el pasado…, -le sonríe y busca su mirada, para que pierda esa timidez ante él.

-Gray-sama…, -lo mira sonrojada.

-Lo que haya pasado con ella… ya no es importante… es el pasado, ahora tú eres mi presente…, -responde con la sinceridad reflejada en sus grisáceos iris.

_-Para Juvia… verlo hablar de esa manera, fue como haber recibido el más tierno de los besos sin siquiera haber tocado sus labios…_, -piensa la peliazul al ver que el chico frente a ella no ha dejado de sonreírle, -_Pero… sin duda… a Juvia también le gustaría… un beso de verdad…_, -tiemblan sus ojos, mientras ida en sus pensamientos se queda viendo el rostro de su amado, quien parece no comprender muy bien la situación.

-¿Juvia?..., -la saca de su mundo al hablarle, por lo que la chica se colorea rápidamente de rojo encendido y empieza a humear de tan sólo recordar lo que pasaba en esos momentos por su cabeza.

Una imagen de ambos besándose aparece, aún y cuando sus rostros no se identificaban del todo, eran cubiertos por una sombra, no podía ni imaginarlo completamente…

-¿Pasa algo?... te noto…, -se lleva la mano al mentón mientras piensa en el adjetivo que la describe, -¡Ya sé!, ¡Estás aburrida, distraída y hambrienta!

-¡¿Ehh?, -se espanta al escuchar como le ha llamado, para luego embelesarse con las mismas palabras, -¿Aburrida, distraída y hambrienta?, ¿todo eso es capaz de ver Gray-sama dentro de Juvia?..., -se lleva las manos al rostro emocionada.

-¡Y sé muy bien como solucionarlo!, -le pone la mano en el hombro, -Este día tengo que trabajar, ¿qué te parece si me acompañas?, aunque…, -sus ojos quitaron la expresión de genialidad al recordar a su compañero de trabajo, -Lyon va a estar ahí también… y ya ves como le gusta molestar…

-¡A… A Juvia no le parece ningún inconveniente Gray-sama!, ¡Es más!, -junta las manos sobre su pecho, -¡Juvia está feliz de poder conocer donde trabajas!

-Muy bien, -termina por decidirse, -aunque esté ese teme de Lyon, no dejaré que se te acerque así que tu tranquila, -le sonríe y tiende la mano indicándole que irán caminando juntos de esa manera, lo que una vez más la sonroja pero acepta sin dudar. –Entonces a la salida de la escuela, almorzaremos en la heladería, -menciona finalmente.

-¿En la heladería?... ¿Almuerzo?..., -lo mira extrañada en un principio, pero luego parece recordar de sopetón que la comida que más ama su novio en este mundo es el helado, que es capaz de comer en desayuno, almuerzo, cena y refrigerios, -Como tú digas, -responde entonces con una sonrisa.

Las clases pasaron sin mayor apuro, sólo con la inquietud que se almacenó en el corazón alborotado de la Loxar, quien parecía seguir en su propio mundo al escuchar las explicaciones sobre el almuerzo de pescado impartidas por Happy-sensei, el tema del día era "Medallones de pescado". –se observaba escrito en la pizarra.

Cuando el timbre de salida se escuchó, el cúmulo de estudiantes colisionó en la puerta, entre ellos el joven Dragneel, el alumno Redfox, entre otros, quienes eran detenidos por Lily-sensei, quien daba paso según veía las actitudes de respeto mostradas.

-A este paso nunca vamos a salir de aquí…, -está parado Gray justo detrás de Natsu.

-Si… yo también me quiero ir ya…, -se queja Lucy, que estaba de lado de Juvia.

-¡Hey Lily-sensei!, ¡Llegaré tarde a trabajaaaar!, -grita Lyon

Tan sólo escuchar la voz de su compañero de trabajo, le hizo saltar una venita en la frente al Fullbuster, -¡Yo tengo que llegar rápido!, -le reta

-¡No!, ¡Yo tengo que llegar primero!, -siente el reto Lyon.

-¡Gray-sama y Juvia deben llegar primero!, -apoya a su amado la Loxar.

-¿Gray y Juvia?, -se extraña Lucy, -¿Acaso lo acompañarás al trabajo?

-¿Eh?..., -se sonroja un poco la aludida, -si… Gray-sama me invitó

-¡No puede seeer!, ¡¿Juvia estará en la heladería hoy?, -se emociona el Bastia. -¡Te prepararé un raspado GRANDEE!, ¡ENORMEEE!, ¡GIGANTEEE!

-Si es que acaso Juvia quiere algo, seré yo quien lo prepare…, -le tira las palabras como daga el pelinegro azulado, lo que le saca el aire al otro chico de la heladería, para luego recuperarse.

-¡Ya lo verás Juviaa!, -sigue emocionado Lyon, por lo que la mirada de Gray se tornó molesta e instintivamente buscó la mano de Juvia y la tomó con la suya. -¿Nos vamos?, -pregunta al ver que el gentío había desaparecido.

Así se dirigieron en la dirección que los llevaría hasta el centro comercial, para finalmente arribar a la famosa "HELADERÍA DE UR"

-¡Que lindo es!, -abre grandes los ojos emocionada la Loxar, al pararse frente a la entrada que estaba decorada con imágenes de rosas de hielo.

-Sí… único…, -entran finalmente. -¡Llegamos!, -anuncia Gray

-¡Ya era hora que llegaran!, ¡El lugar está que explooota!, ¡No puedo preparar todos los helados yo sola!, bueno… en realidad si puedo pero… ¡Para algo les pago así que vayan a vestirse ya!

Las miradas de Gray y Lyon eran nerviosas ante los regaños de su mentora, para luego esta última quedar extrañada de por qué de sus actitudes, entonces nota a la invitada, -¡Oh!, ¡Pero qué hermosa chica!, ¡¿Un cliente?, ¡Bienvenida seas!, -levanta los brazos.

-No… en realidad es mi novia, la traje para…, -no puede terminar de explicar Gray, ya que al escuchar que podría ser una trabajadora más, la ha llevado con ellos y empujado al vestidor, donde les cierra la puerta.

-Por favor disculpa a Ur… a veces es así de maniática, pero hace los helados más deliciosos del mundo, -empieza a sacarse la camisa Lyon.

-Es verdad, luego te la presentaré más adecuadamente, -prosigue Gray, habiéndose quitado ya la camisa, a lo que la Loxar queda con grandes ojos abiertos y ruborizada.

-¡¿Por qué se quitan la ropa en frente de Juviaa?

-¡Es verdad!, ¡Desgraciado sal de aquí!, -de una patada avienta a Lyon hacia afuera de la habitación y con él su uniforme.

-¿Y tú… vas a quedarte aquí?..., -lo mira aún nerviosa y aún más cuando nota que él se ha empezado a acercar, -Gray-sama…

-Juvia…, -queda justamente frente a ella, por lo que la maga al sentir que iba a cumplir su sueño finalmente cierra los ojos esperando ser besada. –Ur dice que como Ultear su hija aún está en la escuela de Grimoire Gakko, que si podrías usar su uniforme y ayudarnos por el momento?, pone frente a él, el uniforme de una Maid.

-¡¿Eh?, -de desilusiona y espanta al mismo tiempo la peliazul. -¿Quieres que Juvia… use esto?..., -mira ruborizada el delicado vestido.

-Pues…, -deja de ver el vestido y levanta su gris mirada, encontrándose con la de ella, teniéndola tan cerca al haberse acercado demasiado para mostrarle la vestimenta, podría incluso prometer que veía cada uno de los puntos coloridos que le daban aquella intensidad azulada a los ojos de la chica, aquella punzada nuevamente invadió su corazón sonrojándolo levemente, no podía evitar que le llamara demasiado la atención aquella clara y delicada tez, los labios color rosa que parecían iban a derretirse de tan solo tocarlos… cual estuvieran bañados en las más apetecibles cerezas que haya visto… y su aroma… que parecía embrujarlo, provocando que se acerque aún más a ella y cerrando los ojos busque juntar sus labios con los suyos, a lo que la chica respondió sorprendida en un principio, para luego caer presa de su seducción y responderle de la misma manera, cerró sus ojos y se dejó ir dentro del beso, tratando de afianzarse a algo, encontró con sus manos el pecho desnudo del muchacho, donde colocó delicadamente sus palmas y en un desvarío cerro sus puños al sentir como de un empujón la ha topado contra la pared y separándose la observa para buscar en su rostro la respuesta a los impulsos corrientes por su pecho, sorprendiéndose al encontrar las lágrimas desbordándose de los ojos de su hasta ahora reciente novia.

-…Juvia…, lo… lo lamento, -estaba por separarse aún más, pero es detenido por la misma Loxar.

-…Gray-sama… Juvia… está tan feliz…., -sonríe en medio de sus saladas invitadas, lo que le provoca responder con el mismo gesto al chico y sonriéndole le limpia las lágrimas que aún quedaban bajo sus ojos con el pulgar, -eres muy dulce…, -le da un pequeño beso más, -me encanta…, -le sonríe lo más galante que puede y saliendo de la habitación la deja estupefacta.

La chica se lleva una mano a los labios.

Continuará…

**Fairy Tail, Tales of Fairy Valentine, Capítulo 8 "Lo que somos los dos", ¡No se lo pierdan!**

¡Holas!, bueno aquí está el capi, como dije lento pero seguro, ya va despegando este romancecillo…, muchas gracias a Yukistar, Gabe Logan y las dos nuevas comentaristas Karin213 y FishyGirlDLee.

¡Gracias por leer!

YA NEE!


	8. Lo que somos los dos

_Pensar… que todo empezó en aquel San Valentín…, yo… una persona concentrada en la nada… me divertía con sólo comer helado e ir a clases de vez en cuando… bien me dijo mi destino aquel adivino de feria mediocre… "Ten cuidado con las mujeres y el agua"… aún no comprendo del todo cual es el significado de esas palabras, sin embargo… ¿problemas con las mujeres?... ¿Y cuando no?... Si hablar de mujeres es un problema en si…_

**FAIRY TAIL**

**TALES OF FAIRY VALENTINE**

**Capítulo 8 "Lo que somos los dos"**

**Las instalaciones de la heladería más conocida del todo el pueblo de Magnolia, se encontraban abarrotadas de gente, lo cual últimamente se ha repetido día tras día, desde que el fenómeno de "Las chicas guapas" que trabajan en el lugar se extendió, desde aquel día que Juvia Loxar, sin intenciones de trabajar junto a su amado en aquel lugar, se puso el uniforme de Maid.**

-Ahhhh… estoy tan cansado…, -se sienta en el banco alto que tiene tras de sí, el creador de helados raspados, cuya máquina representa a un pingüino.

-Sí… creo que cada día viene más y más gente, -apoya Lyon, que se ha sentado en su banco también.

-¿Gente?, yo sólo veo a puros niños tontos que vienen a babearle las faldas a Juvia…, -se reincorpora un poco y apoya los codos contra la barra el Fullbuster, posando su mirada en la mencionada, quien, yace en una mesa, sonriéndole a los clientes mientras ordenan. –Y aunque sé que es parte del trabajo… no puedo evitar que me moleste…, -baja los decibeles de su voz con esta última frase, mientras entrecierra los ojos al ver la mirada de fascinación en la cara de los invitados.

-Pero es algo que no puedes evitar, ella es una mujer muy bella…, -sonríe el peliblanco, -si lo sabré yo…

-Lyon…, -le prácticamente susurra un grito y llamado de atención al escuchar el camino de la conversación.

_-La verdad no tenía idea de lo hermosa que era…hasta que nos acercamos…_, -piensa Gray, mientras conserva su mirada en la dirección de la Loxar, -_y pensar que todos estos idiotas lo vieron a primera vista…_

-Lo único malo del asunto es que esto se llena de gente, -sigue la conversación el joven Bastia.

-¿A qué te refieres con "lo único malo"?, -llega tras de él Ur, -¿Acaso no sabes que el propósito de un negocio es que la gente venga a montones?, -lo mira mientras apoya las manos en la cintura.

-Eso lo dices tú, porque no eres quien está preparando raspados toda la tarde…, -responde al reproche el hermano mayor de Gray

-¡Eso te lo he dicho muchas veces!, Es necesario…, -les sonríe tierna, -Es la única manera en que podrán encontrar su verdadero arte… debido a que la creación de los raspados de hielo refleja tu corazón… cada quien tiene su propia expresión, y ustedes deben encontrar la suya, -les pone una mano en un hombro a cada uno.

-Maestra…, -abren grandes los ojos ambos por sus palabras.

-Aunque sigo insistiendo que deberías contratar a otro trabajador…, -los ojos de Gray se vuelven rayas y puntos.

-No es necesario… con mis dos adorados discípulos es suficiente, -les sonríe confiada.

-¿O será que no te alcanza para pagarle a otro Ur-san?..., -le bromea Lyon, sabiendo de ante mano el gesto de molestia que ella pondría por lo que sonríe al verlo comprobado.

-Además que estos trajes son tan sofocantes…, -se hala el corbatín negro que lleva al cuello Gray –Única pieza de vestir que lleva puesta-

-¡Primero ponte el uniforme antes de decir tonterías!, -prácticamente le da un coscorrón que no es visto, ya que escena siguiente Gray se soba la cabeza adolorido.

-No sé porqué me pegas… ¡Si en primer lugar es tu culpa que yo tenga este tonto hábito!, -le reclama el Fullbuster

-Ya deja de estarte quejando Gray, -se encoje de hombros Lyon

-¡No quiero escuchar eso de ti!, -le muestra su puño para seguidamente voltear hacia Ur. –Cuando dijiste que el entrenamiento para preparar raspados era duro… nunca pensé que lo fuera tanto… ¡LLEGASTE A ENCERRARME EN LA NEVERA SIN ROPA!, -parece liberar toda su frustración en ese grito, por lo que todos los clientes voltean a verlos, la mueca en el rostro de Ur era indescriptiblemente nerviosa.

-¡Ohhh!, ¡Cállate!, -le da otro coscorrón, -Mira las vergüenzas que me haces pasar…, -los deja en su puesto y se dirige a los adentros de la heladería.

Se encontraban en esas cuando un leve quejido llegó a los oídos del Bastia.

-¿Qué es eso?..., -la seriedad se apoderó de su rostro y empezó a ver entre los clientes si identificaba algo extraño, hasta toparse con la imagen de Juvia siendo molestada por un tipo. –Gray…, -le informa sólo con el tono de su voz.

-Sí… ya lo vi…, -se levantan ambos de sus bancos y se dirigen en la dirección donde estaba parada la Loxar.

=000=

-Juvia le dijo ya que no servimos ese tipo de bebidas en este lugar, -trata de seguir siendo amable la peliazul.

-Ahh… bueno… si no vas a traerme mi bebida… ¿qué te parece si te bebo a ti princesa?...

-¿Qué?..., -el rostro de la ojiazul se tornó preocupado, por no saber como actuar en una situación así.

-Deja de molestarla, de seguro tiene algún novio desabrido por ahí que se puede molestar, -le sugiere el acompañante.

-¿Novio?... Pero yo no veo nada…, -hace el además de voltear a ver a los lados el sujeto de cabellos cafés cortos.

-Mira para atrás imbécil…, -se escuchó seria la voz de Gray, para al instante siguiente sujetarlo de la camisa y acertarle un puñetazo en el rostro.

-¡No Gray!, ¡Ur se puede molestar!, -le agarra Lyon para que no siga.

-¡Gray-sama!, -llega a abrazarlo Juvia.

-¡Ya es suficiente!, -interviene la propietaria, estando parada junto a la puerta de la entrada, -Por favor retírense,- así los sujetos y Gray se vieron odiosos por un segundo para el siguiente salir los primeros por la puerta dejando el lugar en son de paz.

-¿Gray-sama estás bien?, -pregunta Juvia tomándole la mano con la que le pegó al otro.

-No…, -al ver pasada la atmósfera tensa el dolor se apoderó de él y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, -¿Qué tenía ese sujeto en la cara?..., -apenas y puede articular.

-Por eso te dije que te detuvieras… él es conocido como la cabeza de metal… se dice que tuvo un accidente donde todo su cráneo se deformó y sus huesos fueron reemplazados por placas de platino, -le explica científico Lyon.

-¡¿Y por qué no me dijiste eso antes?, -casi se lo traga de la gran boca que abrió el Fullbuster

-Pues… será porqué tu saltaste de buenas a primeras diciendo "Yo soy el novio"…, -lo mira con ojos de raya y punto, lo que le sonroja al pelinegro azulado.

-Bueno… ya no importa…, -mira su mano y trata de mover los dedos pero sigue adolorido.

-¿Cómo que ya no importa?, Juvia va a vendarte ahora mismo, -le toma por la mano sana para guiarlo hacia el interior del recinto en busca del botiquín.

-Vaya… esa chica… me gusta, -sonríe Ur como toda madre complacida.

-¡Y a mi!, -corre tras la pareja Lyon.

Minutos después, la jefa les había dado la tarde libre al preparador de helados Fullbuster y a la Maid Loxar, después de todo, el incidente había tomado posesión de las horas vísperas a la salida.

-Aún Juvia no puede creer que te hayas lastimado por su culpa…, -entrecierra los ojos tristes mientras caminan en dirección a la casa de la peliazul, lleva la mano lastimada de Gray entre las suyas.

-Ya te dije que no te preocupes por eso, pronto pasará, -levanta entonces bruscamente la mano, -¿Ves?, -para segundos después recibir una corriente eléctrica enorme proveniente de ella representando su dolor. ¿lo..lololo..lo ves?..., -trata que ella no lo note, por lo que la Loxar suspira y le toma nuevamente.

Gray al notar que ella no deja de lado lo sucedido se suelta de su agarre y cambia la posición pasando su brazo sobre los hombros de la chica, y ella al sentir su acercamiento le rodea la cintura a él con su brazo, apretando la chaqueta de su amado contra su figura, lo que la sonroja.

-Esto es tan maravilloso…, -expresa finalmente mientras siguen caminando.

-¿El qué?... ¿Caminar por las calles con un lisiado de mano?, -sonríe bromista.

-¡No digas eso que Juvia se pone triste!, -lo mira suplicante.

-¡Esta bien, está bien!, -termina sonriéndole también, -¿entonces?

-Caminar…, -cierra los ojos ilusionada y ruborizada, -abrazada de Gray-sama…, -bajo la Lluvia…, -con estas últimas palabras saca su paraguas rosa y extendiéndolos los cubre a los dos.

-Pero si no está lloviendo…, -saca su mano bajo el paraguas Gray.

-Eso es relativo…están lloviendo rayos de sol…, -cierra los ojos y se coloca frente a él, lo que le sonroja al heladero. –Llegamos, -abre los ojos para él.

-¿Ah?..., -se queda sorprendido de lo rápido que sintió el camino, -¿entramos?...

-NO… a la cacera no le gusta que chicos entren al dormitorio…, -se desilusiona.

-¿Entonces no puedo entrar ni un poquito?... ¿Ni a dejarte a la puerta?, -aprovecha que tiene sus manos ocupadas con el paraguas, para colocar las suyas sobre su rostro, -perdóname…, -la mira directo a los ojos, por lo que la chica se sonroja.

-Gray-sama…

-Fui un estúpido… por no haber notado antes la mujer tan maravillosa que eres… y ahora estás conmigo… no tengo idea de cómo pasó… o si sabes en realidad quien soy yo para que te fijaras en mí… pero…

-Lo que sea que sea Gray-sama… Juvia lo aceptará… y lo…, -parece detenerse con la última frase que estaba por decir, un poco nerviosa.

-¿Lo?..., -se queda esperando la respuesta también deseoso por saber lo que ella tiene que decir.

-Lo amará…, -responde sintiendo como todo su interior es revelado ante él en un segundo, lo que dilata las pupilas del muchacho al escuchar tales palabras de la chica entre sus manos.

-Lo que sea que yo sea… la hermosa persona que tú eres… lo que somos los dos… es el sentimiento más hermoso que me ha pasado…, -responde a su sinceridad con las palabras dulces que le inundan el corazón y buscando sus labios la besa dulcemente, bajo el paraguas que les resguarda de los cálidos rayos de sol vespertino, que se sumerge en el horizonte, como el amor en sus corazones…

Continuará…

**Fairy Tail, Tales of Fairy Valentine, Capítulo 9 "Un día de fiebre", ¡No se lo pierdan!**

Juuu, como que se me pasó un poco la mano con el azúcar ahh… el amor… jajaja, pero me gustó como quedó, espero a ustedes también xDD.

Saludos especiales a: KobatoChan, Yukistar, Gabe Logan, Cata Fullbuster y MaryLight

¡Gracias por leer!

YA NEE


	9. Un día de fiebre

_Pensar… que todo empezó en aquel San Valentín…, yo… una persona concentrada en la nada… me divertía con sólo comer helado e ir a clases de vez en cuando… bien me dijo mi destino aquel adivino de feria mediocre… "Ten cuidado con las mujeres y el agua"… aún no comprendo del todo cual es el significado de esas palabras, sin embargo… ¿problemas con las mujeres?... ¿Y cuando no?... Si hablar de mujeres es un problema en si…_

**FAIRY TAIL**

**TALES OF FAIRY VALENTINE**

**Capítulo 9 "Un día de fiebre"**

-Fui un estúpido… por no haber notado antes la mujer tan maravillosa que eres… y ahora estás conmigo… no tengo idea de cómo pasó… o si sabes en realidad quien soy yo para que te fijaras en mí… pero…

-Lo que sea que sea Gray-sama… Juvia lo aceptará… y lo…, -parece detenerse con la última frase que estaba por decir, un poco nerviosa.

-¿Lo?..., -se queda esperando la respuesta también deseoso por saber lo que ella tiene que decir.

-Lo amará…, -responde sintiendo como todo su interior es revelado ante él en un segundo, lo que dilata las pupilas del muchacho al escuchar tales palabras de la chica entre sus manos.

-Lo que sea que yo sea… la hermosa persona que tú eres… lo que somos los dos… es el sentimiento más hermoso que me ha pasado…, -responde a su sinceridad con las palabras dulces que le inundan el corazón y buscando sus labios la besa dulcemente, bajo el paraguas que les resguarda de los cálidos rayos de sol vespertino, que se sumerge en el horizonte, como el amor en sus corazones…

La escena aún permanece en la mente de la chica de cabellos azules, cuyos ojos en forma de corazón indican que su imaginación o más bien sus recuerdos, ya han alejado del mundo terrenal.

El sol de un nuevo día avecinaba un nuevo y productivo día de clases en la Yousei Gakko.

-¡Buenos días!, -saluda Lucy al entrar al salón y sentándose en su escritorio coloca su maleta en la percha del escritorio.

-¡Lucy-san!, ¿Te enteraste de lo que sucedió ayer por la tarde?, ¡Es terrible!, ¡Dicen que por eso quizás Charle-sensei destituya a Erza-san como la presidenta del concejo estudiantil!, -le urge con la noticia Wendy, muy alarmada por el futuro que le espera de ahora en adelante a la escuela.

-Sí Wendy… algo me contó Mira-san… y yo que pensaba que los presidentes de los concejos estudiantiles tenían algún poder mágico que les mantenía afuera de todos los problemas e injusticias… además de que no ganan peso claro…, -analiza Lucy, a lo que Juvia que estaba a unos cuantos pupitres de ellas logra escuchar.

-¡Buenos días Juvia!, -se sienta a su lado Lyon, por lo que la Loxar voltea para saludarlo y entonces nota como lleva una bandita en su mejilla y una venda en su brazo derecho.

-¡Lyon-san!, ¿qué te pasó?, -abre grandes los ojos, esperando que la respuesta no tenga nada que ver con lo que se está imaginando, el problema que enreda a la presidenta del concejo estudiantil.

-Pues…, -parece buscar las palabras para empezar a hablar, cuando Lucy y Wendy se le adelantan.

-¡Juvia!, -llega a su escritorio la Heartfilia

-¡Juvia-san!, -la acompaña la Marvell.

-Ya nos enteramos de lo que sucedió ayer por la tarde, ¿cómo está Gray?, -pregunta sin imaginarse que la ojiazul no tiene idea de lo que está hablando la rubia.

-¿Gray-sama?..., -se pone seria al escuchar la pregunta. -¿Cómo sabes que se golpeó la mano?...

-¿La mano?, -se extraña por la respuesta Lucy.

-¡Ehhh!, ¡Esperen un momento!, -interrumpe la conversación Lyon interponiéndose entre ambas, -tal parece que aquí hay un conflicto en el flujo de la información.

-Puede que si Lyon-san porque Juvia no entiende…, -empieza a preocuparse, al estar consciente que el asiento de Gray estaba vacío.

-Ayer que Gray te dejó en tu casa, volvió a la heladería por la cena, cuando estábamos ahí nos enteramos que una pelea se estaba llevando acabo en el callejón, entre los estudiantes de Rakuen Gakko y Erza, no sé en si cual fue el motivo, pero los trillizos Jellal, Mistogan y Siegrain el ex novio de la presidenta estaban implicados.

-Era de esperarse… que los de Rakuen Gakko buscaran venganza si es que algo le había pasado a Jellal…, -razona Lucy

-Pero él es un estudiante de intercambio…, -no encuentra la explicación Wendy.

-¿Entonces Gray-sama… fue en ayuda de Erza-san?..., -no puede evitar que toda la alegría que tenía desbordante hace un momento se esfumara y aunque sabía que era lo correcto, los celos siempre iban a estar a la orden del día para ser puestos en práctica. -¿Entonces Gray-sama no vendrá hoy?, ¿Le pasó algo?...

-Pues no es la gran cosa, pero recuerda que ya estaba lastimado de su mano y hoy amaneció con un poco de fiebre, por eso Ur le aconsejó que no fuera a trabajar hoy por la tarde ni viniera a la escuela esta mañana, -explica Lyon.

-Eso deja muy preocupada a Juvia…, -deja a un lado su sorpresa y la determinación se apoderó de ella, -¡Juvia irá a ver a Gray-sama!, -se levanta del asiento.

-¡¿Qué?, ¡Pero las clases están por comenzar!, -trata de detenerla Lucy

-¡No importa!, ¡Si Gray-sama no asiste a las clases, Juvia tampoco lo hará!, -toma su maleta y sale por la puerta casi al mismo tiempo que entra Happy-sensei, seguido de Erza, quien no viste su chaqueta del concejo estudiantil, los rumores empezaron… entre los murmullos de los estudiantes.

-¡Todos tomen asiento!, -indica el profesor

-¡Ayee!, -responde la clase, mientras la peliroja se sienta en su pupitre, sumamente avergonzada y molesta con la cabeza gacha.

-Erza…, -se preocupa Lucy al verla.

-¡Llego, llego, lleeegooooo!, ¡Lleguéeeeeeeee!, -el sonido de una carrera por el pasillo termina con el pelirosado asomándose por la puerta del aula de clase. ¡Lo lamento!, ¡Llegué tardeee!, -se lleva una mano tras la nuca Natsu.

-Aye… ya todos lo notamos… procede a sentarte, -le indica Happy-sensei

-¿Qué… es este ambiente?..., -camina lento Natsu por la fila de pupitres al ver la cara de depresión de todos los que rodean a la presidenta, cual su aura se emanara y contagiara a los alrededores.

_-¿por qué tenía que pasar esto?... ¿Por qué tenías que ser tú quien llegara?..., _-aprieta los párpados la Scarlet al recordar la escena del día anterior, Gray colocándose frente a ella para protegerla, la confusión en su mente era demasiada, la alegría que sintió al verlo, la inminente necesidad de abrazarlo, al ver frente a ella su amplia espalda, estaba más alto de lo que lo recordaba…sin duda ese que pensaba la sarta de tonterías era su corazón… al sentir la soledad y ver frente a él lo perdido… y a la vez añorado… su Gray… no… ya no era de ella… _¿Él y el concejo estudiantil?... dos problemas a la vez…_, -sigue perdida en su propio mundo.

Al mismo tiempo que la muy apresurada chica de cabellera de caideles corría subiendo las escaleras del apartamento del Fullbuster.

-¡Gray-sama!, ¡Gray-sama!, -no dejaba de repetir hasta estar frente a la puerta, en donde se detuvo por unos instantes, tratando de retomar aire y cuando se sintió más tranquila, tocó el timbre, pero no obtuvo respuesta, por lo que sus cejas se tornaron preocupadas y lo tocó nuevamente, -¡Gray-sama, es Juvia!

En ese instante la puerta se abrió ante ella, dejando al descubierto la figura de la mujer tras ella.

-Ur-san…, la reconoce y preocupa, de ninguna manera Ur dejaría su heladería descuidada, -Juvia…, -trata de explicar su presencia en el lugar, pero la misma mujer le señala el camino hacia adentro con un movimiento de su cabeza.

-Creo que no vino a abrir él mismo porque aún está dormido, pero estoy segura que verte le hará sentirse mucho mejor, -le sonríe la Milkovich y deja que la Loxar camine sola en dirección a la habitación de Gray, en donde extremadamente nerviosa vigila hasta los pasos que da, llegando sigilosamente a la cama donde efectivamente se encontraba aún dormido el ojigris, con una estela rojiza sobre sus mejillas debido al aumento de su temperatura, respiraba ligeramente agitado.

-Gray-sama…, -se acurruca a su lado, tratando de no despertarlo.

-agua…, -habla en medio de su sueño el Fullbuster.

-¿Agua?, ¡¿Gray-sama tiene sed?, ¡Juvia te traerá algo rapidísimo!, -se levanta diligente.

-¿Juvia?..., -se extraña por la respuesta y abre los ojos adormilado, para un segundo después abrirlos a su máxima dilatación al verla ahí y sentándose rápido sobre la cama, la toma por los hombros, -¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?, ¡¿Qué estoy yo haciendo aquí?, -se mira a si mismo y observa que ha perdido a totalidad su ropa a excepción del boxer, luego mira la hora, estaba demasiado confundido.

-¡Tranquilo Gray-sama!, -es ahora Juvia quien le pone las manos en los hombros, pero al hacerlo lo saca de balance y con eso lo hala, cayendo ambos al lado de la cama cubiertos por la sábana que prácticamente voló sobre sus cabezas.

-¡AHHHH!

Al notar la posición en que estaban se sonrojan, él había caído encima de ella por el impacto, con una mano sobre uno de sus pechos y la otra apoyada en el piso.

-Lo…, -hasta sintió como su corazón se aceleró, no podía quitar la mano… sintió hasta que lo apretó un poco, lo que profundizó el sonrojo en el rostro de la chica de piel clara, -lo lamento, -quitó finalmente y sentándose trató de desviar la atención del asunto. -¿Por qué viniste?...

-Ly… Lyon-san… dijo que Gray-sama tenía un poco de fiebre… Juvia no estaba tranquila con eso, pero… Juvia se da cuenta que Gray-sama tiene a muchas personas que se preocupan por él… como Ur-san, -levanta el rostro apenada, -no era necesario que Juvia viniera, -sonríe tratando de no llorar al sentirse tonta.

-Juvia…, -le toma entonces de la mano, para que lo vea y así lo hace, -te lo agradezco, -le sonríe y luego su rostro se transformó en inconformidad, -No es que me agrade tener a Lyon metido aquí en mi casa preparándome sopas calientes, -saca la lengua divertido, pero para Juvia, él sólo hecho de escucharlo hablar y de corroborar por ella misma que se encontraba bien, o por lo menos no tan mal como pensaba, le llena el pecho de angustia liberada y alegría, por lo que sin tomar mucha importancia a su relato de la sopa, se abalanza sobre él y lo abraza con fuerza, ahí, los dos sentados en el piso junto a la cama. Gray la recibe y envuelve en un abrazo también, para terminar apoyando su mentón sobre la cabeza de Juvia.

Continuará…

**Fairy Tail, Tales of Fairy Valentine, Capítulo 10 "La presidenta del concejo estudiantil", ¡No se lo pierdaaan!**

**¡Holas!**, jooo hoy me levanté inspirada y aprovechando que no tenía actividad alguna en la Universidad, jojo a escribir se ha dicho.

¡Gracias por leer!, Saludos especiales a: XRainGirl (jaja, me encantó eso de "adorablemente mono" xD), MaryLight (tus palabras me honran, muchas gracias!), Yukistar, Gabe Logan y Cata Fullbuster.

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

YA NEE!


	10. La presidenta del concejo estudiantil

_Pensar… que todo empezó en aquel San Valentín…, yo… una persona concentrada en la nada… me divertía con sólo comer helado e ir a clases de vez en cuando… bien me dijo mi destino aquel adivino de feria mediocre… "Ten cuidado con las mujeres y el agua"… aún no comprendo del todo cual es el significado de esas palabras, sin embargo… ¿problemas con las mujeres?... ¿Y cuando no?... Si hablar de mujeres es un problema en si…_

**FAIRY TAIL**

**TALES OF FAIRY VALENTINE**

**Capítulo 10 "La presidenta del concejo estudiantil"**

-¿Juvia?..., -se extraña por la respuesta y abre los ojos adormilado, para un segundo después abrirlos a su máxima dilatación al verla ahí y sentándose rápido sobre la cama, la toma por los hombros, -¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?, ¡¿Qué estoy yo haciendo aquí?, -se mira a si mismo y observa que ha perdido a totalidad su ropa a excepción del boxer, luego mira la hora, estaba demasiado confundido.

-¡Tranquilo Gray-sama!, -es ahora Juvia quien le pone las manos en los hombros, pero al hacerlo lo saca de balance y con eso lo hala, cayendo ambos al lado de la cama cubiertos por la sábana que prácticamente voló sobre sus cabezas.

-¡AHHHH!

Al notar la posición en que estaban se sonrojan, él había caído encima de ella por el impacto, con una mano sobre uno de sus pechos y la otra apoyada en el piso.

-Lo…, -hasta sintió como su corazón se aceleró, no podía quitar la mano… sintió hasta que lo apretó un poco, lo que profundizó el sonrojo en el rostro de la chica de piel clara, -lo lamento, -quitó finalmente y sentándose trató de desviar la atención del asunto. -¿Por qué viniste?...

-Ly… Lyon-san… dijo que Gray-sama tenía un poco de fiebre… Juvia no estaba tranquila con eso, pero… Juvia se da cuenta que Gray-sama tiene a muchas personas que se preocupan por él… como Ur-san, -levanta el rostro apenada, -no era necesario que Juvia viniera, -sonríe tratando de no llorar al sentirse tonta.

-Juvia…, -le toma entonces de la mano, para que lo vea y así lo hace, -te lo agradezco, -le sonríe y luego su rostro se transformó en inconformidad, -No es que me agrade tener a Lyon metido aquí en mi casa preparándome sopas calientes, -saca la lengua divertido, pero para Juvia, él sólo hecho de escucharlo hablar y de corroborar por ella misma que se encontraba bien, o por lo menos no tan mal como pensaba, le llena el pecho de angustia liberada y alegría, por lo que sin tomar mucha importancia a su relato de la sopa, se abalanza sobre él y lo abraza con fuerza, ahí, los dos sentados en el piso junto a la cama. Gray la recibe y envuelve en un abrazo también, para terminar apoyando su mentón sobre la cabeza de Juvia.

-¿Ya estás más tranquila?, -pregunta tras pasados un par de minutos en esa posición, aún con el sonrojo de la fiebre sobre su rostro.

-Juvia se sintió mucho más tranquila desde el momento en que vió a Gray-sama vivo, -responde cual los brazos del chico la refugiaran contra su pecho y se tratara del lugar más apacible del mundo en el que pudiera pensar, reflejado en la sonrisa que se apoderó de su rostro mientras mantiene los ojos cerrados.

-¿Eh?... ¿vivo?, ¿Y qué pensabas?, por favor no me mates antes de tiempo…, -cierra los ojos también, finalmente dominado por el cansancio.

-¡No es lo que Juvia quiso decir!, es sólo que… la sola idea de que te encontraras mal puso muy preocupada a Juvia…, -se sonroja y encoge de hombros sin notar que el chico se ha quedado dormido abrazado de ella. -¿Vas a perdonar a Juvia?..., -pregunta dulce y queda esperando la respuesta, pero pasan unos segundos y nada… -¿Gray-sama?..., -trata de levantar la cabeza para ver por qué no responde, pero al hacerlo pierde el equilibrio de la posición y ganando la fuerza de la gravedad contra el peso del joven, el pelinegro azulado terminó por caer sobre el hombro de Juvia. -¡AHHH!, ¡Gray-sama!, -lo agraza con fuerza para que no se caiga al piso.

Escena seguida, Gray yace dormido sobre su cama nuevamente. Mientras afuera Juvia bebe un vaso de té helado cortesía de la maestra.

-En verdad Juvia lo lamenta mucho, -la reverencia sintiéndose avergonzada.

-No tienes que disculparte por nada Juvia, -se sienta en el otro sofá Ur, -No es que me haya llevado una gran impresión cuando escuché tu grito y al abrir la puerta encontré a Gray sobre ti, -le da un sorbo a su bebida, mientras una gota enorme descendió sobre la cabeza de la peliazul.

-¡¿QUÉ TU ENCONTRASTE A QUIEN HACIENDO QUÉ?, -prácticamente azota la puerta Lyon al entrar a la casa de Gray, recién regresando del instituto.

-¡Lyon-san!, -se levanta Juvia al verlo.

-¡GRAY MALDITOOO!, -emprende carrera a la habitación del Fullbuster, pero es detenido por la Loxar, quien no encuentra más opción que tomarle del brazo para que no avance.

-¡Por favor espera Lyon-san!

-¿Juvia?, -voltea a verla esperando a ver que es lo que tiene que decir.

-No es lo que estás imaginando…, -se sonroja más allá del tomate y humea de sólo imaginar que las palabras de Ur estuvieran en otro contexto.

-¡Ya ya niños!, -se levanta del sofá la maestra y camina hasta ellos, -¿Por qué no van a dar un paseo por el parque cerca de aquí, mientras preparo el almuerzo?, estoy segura que cuando regresen Gray habrá despertado y podremos comer todos juntos.

-Pero…, -mira de reojo a la habitación del Fullbuster la Loxar.

-No te preocupes por él, -le sonríe la castaña oscura –y además yo no puedo permitir que estén aquí holgazaneando, ¡No me gusta ver que la gente no está haciendo nada!, ¡así que vayan, vayan!, -prácticamente los tiró fuera de la puerta de la entrada.

-¿Y entonces?... ¿vamos?, -pregunta el Bastia.

Momentos después se encontraban sentados en los columpios del parque, la mirada de Juvia no era muy confortable, se notaba aún preocupada, lo que extrañamente le provocó una sonrisa al otro discípulo de Ur.

-Me alegra…, -inicia la conversación, aún y cuando su mirada se dirige al piso, -¿Tú lo amas no es así?...

-…¿Eh?..., -abre grandes los ojos tras la pregunta la peliazul.

-Supongo que es normal que no puedas contestar, es algo bochornoso… disculpa la pregunta, pero en verdad es algo que me alegra…, bueno… de cierto modo.

-¿Por qué lo dices Lyon-san?...

-Tenía tiempo de no verlo tan activo y tan feliz, -voltea finalmente hacia ella, -te lo agradezco…

-No…, -se encoje de hombros apenada, -si todo esto pasó… es gracias a Gray-sama…, -no puede ni levantar la mirada, "estaba hablando de su relación con el hermano de su novio"

-Es que después de lo que pasó con Erza… no se estaba comportando como el mismo desde hace algún tiempo…

-¿Erza-san?..., -el sólo hecho de mencionarla le estrujaba el corazón. –Cuando… Juvia ha tratado de hablar de ella con Gray-sama… él siempre le dice a Juvia que es parte de su pasado y que no tiene sentido recordarlo…, -sus ojos se entristecen un poco al recordar el rostro de Gray al hablar de Erza.

-Pues si… créeme que en un momento llegué a detestarla…, no acostumbro a hablar mal de las mujeres, pero…

-¡No Lyon-san!, -lo detiene entonces Juvia.

-¿Qué pasa?..., no es que fuera a insultarla o algo por el estilo.

-Juvia lo sabe… es sólo que… hablar sobre lo que pasó con Erza-san… es algo que Gray-sama no ha querido hacer…, no es justo que Juvia escuche la historia si Gray-sama no quiere que ella la sepa.

-Eres una chica muy justa Juvia, -le sonríe el Bastia, -sólo diré… que la presidenta del concejo estudiantil… no lo sería si no fuera por Gray, aunque después le haya pagado con tal mal plan… aunque el mismo Gray dijera que había sido lo mejor.

-Gracias Lyon-san…, -se levanta del columpio y le reverencia.

-¡Vamos, no tienes que ser tan formal!, -entonces la abraza fuerte, tanto que hasta la empuja levemente, rotándola hacia el frente, en donde como traído por las oleadas ventiscas, aparece frente a sus ojos la figura de Gray, cuyos cabellos se terminan de mover al viento una vez la ventisca terminó.

-Grr… ¡Gray-sama!, -prácticamente se siente completamente vulnerable y culpable al sentir la mirada gris clavada sobre ambos.

-Ur dice que suban a comer…, -les murmura agotado y visiblemente atacado por la temperatura, por lo que les da la espalda y emprende camino de vuelta a su casa.

-¡Gray-sama!, -se suelta finalmente Juvia y sale corriendo tras él.

-¿Qué son estos malentendidos de novela?..., -se encoje de hombros Lyon.

A los pocos pasos, la peliazul logró finalmente alcanzarlo y abrazándolo por la espalda lo detuvo, -¡Por favor Gray-sama, detente!

-¿Qué estás haciendo?..., -pregunta con la misma actitud.

-¡Juvia no puede resistir que te molestes con ella!, -desesperada junta su frente contra la espalda alta del chico.

-¿Molestarme?... ¿Por qué lo haría?..., -no puede terminar de hablar, ya que pierde nuevamente la conciencia, aún rodeado entre los brazos de la Loxar.

-¡Gray-sama!

-¡Rayos!, -corre hasta ellos Lyon, -si no te sientes bien aún, entonces no te levantes de la cama, -lo toma en brazos el peliblanco, escena que sonrojó a la Loxar, cual las palabras de Lyon le hubieran sonado demasiado tiernas… _No puede ser… entonces Lyon-san… también… ¡AHHH ES DEMASIADA IMPRESIÓN PARA JUVIA!_, -se lleva las manos al rostro cual la escena fuera demasiado para ella.

Continuará…

**Fairy Tail, Tales of Fairy Valentine, capítulo 11 "La triple cita", ¡No se lo pierdaan!**

¡Holas!, bueno… nos dimos cuenta con mi gemelita que como que Juvia mal entiende las cosas con el triángulo amoroso y aún no cae que a Lyon le gusta ella y no Gray, jaja así que decidí incluir eso en el fic, espero les guste!

Saludos especiales a: MaryLight, Yukistar, XRainGirl y Cata Fullbuster

Me da mucho gusto que digan que las escenas románticas del GRUVIA les gustan jaja, la verdad que pongo mucho empeño en que queden de lo más Kawaii, porque amo esta parejita xDD. Me gustaría que me dejaran ideas de lo que esperan ver en el fic y sobre el futuro de los personajes como Erza… Lyon…

Bueno… con eso me despido

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

YA NEE!

PD Para la prox viene NALU y GALE


	11. La triple cita

_Pensar… que todo empezó en aquel San Valentín…, yo… una persona concentrada en la nada… me divertía con sólo comer helado e ir a clases de vez en cuando… bien me dijo mi destino aquel adivino de feria mediocre… "Ten cuidado con las mujeres y el agua"… aún no comprendo del todo cual es el significado de esas palabras, sin embargo… ¿problemas con las mujeres?... ¿Y cuando no?... Si hablar de mujeres es un problema en si…_

**FAIRY TAIL**

**TALES OF FAIRY VALENTINE**

**Capítulo 11 "La triple cita"**

_-Ha sido difícil para Juvia…, -_cierra los ojos la Loxar, mientras piensa aún sentada en su pupitre en el aula de clases y los recuerdos de lo vivido la semana pasada le vienen a la mente.

_La tarde estaba más iluminada de lo que realmente estuvo ese día…_

_-Gracias Lyon-san…, -se levanta del columpio y le reverencia._

_-¡Vamos, no tienes que ser tan formal!, -entonces la abraza fuerte, tanto que hasta la empuja levemente, rotándola hacia el frente, en donde como traído por las oleadas ventiscas, aparece frente a sus ojos la figura de Gray, cuyos cabellos se terminan de mover al viento una vez la ventisca terminó, notablemente embellecido por su imaginación, mientras se nota muy enfermo, podría decirse que hasta adolorido, con dificultad para mantenerse en pie, mientras al fondo varios destellos de finas luces brillan intermitentes en medio de las flores que se abren en su presencia._

_-Grr… ¡Gray-sama!, -prácticamente se siente completamente vulnerable y culpable al sentir la mirada gris clavada sobre ambos._

_-Ur dice que suban a comer…, -les murmura agotado y visiblemente atacado por la temperatura, por lo que les da la espalda y emprende camino de vuelta a su casa. Juvia sintió como si una ráfaga de viento la golpeara ferozmente._

_-¡Gray-sama!, -se suelta finalmente Juvia y sale corriendo tras él._

_-¿Qué son estos malentendidos de novela?..., -se encoje de hombros Lyon._

_A los pocos pasos, la peliazul logró finalmente alcanzarlo y abrazándolo por la espalda lo detuvo, -¡Por favor Gray-sama, detente!_

_-¿Qué estás haciendo?..., -pregunta con la misma actitud.- y embellecimiento-_

_-¡Juvia no puede resistir que te molestes con ella!, -desesperada junta su frente contra la espalda alta del chico._

_-¿Molestarme?... ¿Por qué lo haría?..., -no puede terminar de hablar, ya que pierde nuevamente la conciencia, aún rodeado entre los brazos de la Loxar._

_-¡Gray-sama!_

_-¡Rayos!, -corre hasta ellos Lyon, -si no te sientes bien aún, entonces no te levantes de la cama, -lo toma en brazos el peliblanco, escena que sonrojó a la Loxar, cual las palabras de Lyon le hubieran sonado demasiado tiernas… No puede ser… entonces Lyon-san… también… ¡AHHH ES DEMASIADA IMPRESIÓN PARA JUVIA!, -se lleva las manos al rostro cual la escena fuera demasiado para ella, alrededor de la escena las flores empiezan a abrirse y no paran, no paran, no paran, ¡No paran! De florecer…_

En la actualidad, aún yace humeante de lo alborotado que ha dejado su corazón el pensar en aquellas escenas.

-Mmm… pues… a mi me parece una buena idea… pero sería sospechoso que fuéramos sólo nosotros 4… después de todo ya se sabe perfectamente que hay algo latente ahí, -le guiña el ojo Levy a Lucy, lo que avergüenza a la rubia que mira hacia sus zapatos, mientras el rubor se apodera de sus mejillas.

La plática de las vecinas llamó la atención de la peliazul, que como quien no quiere la cosa terminó por interesarse y volteando hacia la McGarden se encuentra con su mirada que de por si ya estaba sobre ella.

-¡Eso es!, ¡Tú puedes ayudarnos Juvia!, -junta las manos feliz la chica de lentes.

-¿Juvia ayudarlas a ustedes?..., -se extraña en un principio por la extraña indicación, para luego sonreírles, -¿Y en qué podrá ser?

-Bueno… todos sabemos que lo tuyo con Gray va de maravilla, -inicia su explicación la peliazul.

-Juvia comprende por donde va esta conversación…, -baja la cabeza empezando a reunir su aura demoniaca a su alrededor, -Y ustedes están interesadas en tener a Gray-sama para su propio beneficio… pero Juvia ha tenido que pasar por tanto para lograrlo…

-¡Calma!, ¡Calma!, -se levanta del asiento Lucy y rápido llega hasta ella para tranquilizarla, -¡No se trata de nada de eso! .

-¿Ahh… no?, -regresa entonces a la normalidad, por lo que ambas exhalan humito de resignación.

-Verás… lo que Levy-chan está diciendo que es ustedes ya son una pareja consolidada… y necesitamos de su ayuda para que nuestra salida no se vea muy sospechosa…, -sonríe nerviosa la Heartfilia.

-¿Salida?, -abre grandes los ojos Juvia.

-Míralo como una especie de cita… digamos que será… ¡Una triple cita!, -Levy-chan llevará a Gajeel, -la señala la rubia, lo que sonroja a la McGarden, tú irás con Gray y yo…, -no puede continuar de lo apenada que se siente, pero reúne fuerzas y apretando los párpados lo dice, -invité a Natsu… finalmente.

-Pues… Juvia no tiene ningún problema, -la mira fijo- , -si es que Lucy quiere llevar a Natsu-san…

-Jaja, -se lleva una mano tras de la cabeza la Heartfilia, -ese es el plan.

-Bueno… después de todo Gray-sama le había dicho a Juvia que debían ir a un centro comercial para conseguir un móvil, -les explica.

-¿Un teléfono móvil?, -parpadea Levy

-¡¿Tan avanzados van ya en su relación?, -se sorprende Lucy, lo que sonroja a la Loxar.

-¡Es que el otro día que Gray-sama se enfermó Juvia se preocupó mucho y fue a verlo!, -explica, -Gray-sama dijo que era más fácil comunicarnos por un teléfono…, -junta las manos y se las lleva un poco más arriba del pecho mientras alucina, -¡Así Juvia y Gray-sama podrán compartir mensajes y poner un tono que nos recuerde al otro cuando llamemos!, -termina con ojos de corazón.

-Hai Hai, -mueve la mano de arriba hacia abajo Lucy para bajarla de su nube.

-Bueno, entonces este fin de semana nos veremos en frente de la estación a las 9 de la mañana, -finaliza el contrato Levy.

-¡Muy bien!, -se emociona y levanta el brazo Lucy

-¡Ya te dije que todo eso fue tu culpa ojos caídos!, -entran desde ya discutiendo al salón el joven Dragneel, el Fullbuster y detrás de este último el Redfox.

-¡Mira quien lo está diciendo ojos halados!, ¡No fui yo quien le pegó en la cabeza con el frasco del tabasco a Charle!, -sigue el pleito Gray

-¡Ya cállense los dos!, ¡Pedazos de minuta derretida!, ¡De no ser por ustedes yo no estaría implicado en esto!, -les recrimina Gajeel.

-¡¿Minuta derretida?, -piden explicación ambos aludidos.

-¡Pues si los junto eso es lo que obtengo!

-¡No me juntes con él!, -gritan al unísono y tras ver que fue al mismo tiempo se miran odiosos entre sí.

-¿Seguro que la salida que planeamos en correcta?..., -parpadea confundida y un tanto desanimada Lucy al ver la escena.

-Sí… descuida…, -una gota se posó al lado de la cabeza de Levy.

-¡AHHH Gray-sama!, -a Juvia no parece importarle menos la pelea, se limita a ver a su amado con ojos de corazón.

Un logo de Fairy Tail aparece en escena y se hace grande evidenciando el paso de los acontecimientos.

-¿Estás… molesto?..., -pregunta la Loxar, escondiendo su rostro bajo sus cabellos y estos bajo su sombrilla mientras yacen esperando al resto de los invitados a la salida grupal; se encontraban parados al lado de una fuente frente a la estación de autobuses.

-Yo no diría que esa es la palabra para describir este sentimiento…, -el Fullbuster que llevaba una gorra sobre su cabeza, levanta la mirada al cielo y con esto recibe un poco de aire, -es sólo que…, -su cara se transformó en una mueca graciosa al pensar que pasaría su día en compañía de las otras dos parejas, -esto no es lo mío…

-Pues… para Juvia, la salida se trata de que Gray-sama se sienta bien, -le toma de la mano, por lo que el chico voltea a verla, -si no quieres estar aquí, lo mejor será que nos vayamos, -junta su mirada con la suya.

-Jajaja, ¿pero qué estás diciendo?, esto no sólo se trata de que yo quiera, sino de lo que tu quieres también, y tú me pediste que hiciera esto y si estoy aquí es por ti.

-…Gray-sama…, -se sonroja al escucharlo.

-Claro que preferiría mil veces pasarla sólo contigo…, -sus ojos se vuelven raya y punto al ver que finalmente han llegado los demás.

-¡BUENOS DÍAAAS!, -saludan Levy y Lucy, desde lejos, mientras los otros dos chicos vienen con expresión de no saber donde diantres están parados.

-Buenas, -se limita a levantar la mano Gray al oír el saludo de las chicas.

-¡Muy bien!, ¡Muy bien!, ¡¿Y Cuál es la gran sorpresa?, ¡¿a dónde vamos a ir a comer?, -pregunta desaforado el Salamander.

-Todo parece indicar que no tienes idea de porqué te han traído, -sonríe malévolo Gray mientras le echa el brazo al hombro a Natsu.

-¿Osea que Natsu no sabe aún que esto es una cita?, -se sorprende Levy y pregunta desde un poco más atrás.

-No tuve oportunidad de decírselo apropiadamente, -se encoje de hombros Lucy para luego ponerse más enérgica que nunca y empezar a halarse los cabellos, -¡¿Por qué rayos tengo que ser yo quien este tratando de declarársele?

-Gejee…, -se ríe Gajeel ante la escena.

_-Bueno… al menos el primer paso está dado y estoy aquí con Natsu… y los chicos serán una gran ayuda para relajarme un poco, -sonríe la Heartfilia, -sabía que podía contar con mis amigos de Yousei Gakko…_

Momentos después se encontraban recorriendo los pasillos del centro comercial.

-¿Y… qué se supone que vamos a hacer?..., -pregunta el ojigris al ver que no hacen más que caminar.

-Pues…, -piensa por un segundo Levy, -¡Lo primero será que vayamos por algo de comer!, ¿Nadie ha desayunado verdad?, -sugiere sabia.

-Si, la verdad es que tengo un poco de hambre, -responde el acompañante de la McGarden.

-¡Ya era hora de que se decidieraaaan!, -sale corriendo Natsu y entra rápido al primer restaurante que ve.

-Muy bien… este es el plan, -sigue entonces Levy, -en el segundo piso hay un elevador que casi nadie usa porque está muy lejos, hemos hablado con el encargado y llegamos al trato que cuando Lu-chan y Natsu entren en él, misteriosamente se descompondrá, -explica la pequeña.

-¡¿QUÉ?, -hasta se le ponen los cabellos de punta a Lucy, de imaginarse en esa situación…

-"_Oh… hemos quedado encerrados dentro del elevador", -voltea a verla embellecido el Salamander._

-¡AHH!, -libera al regresar a la realidad.

-¿Llegaron al trato?..., -no se lo cree del todo Gray, -¿Y qué fue lo que le dijeron al encargado?, -los mira intrigado.

-Gejee…, -se limita a sonreir el Redfox.

-Tratándose de Gajeel-kun, Juvia puede esperar cualquier cosa, -le responde ella a Gray, quien asiente ligeramente nervioso de pensar en la amenaza de la que fue víctima el encargado del elevador.

El tiempo transcurría y el momento planeado llegaría en cualquier momento, lo que mantenía ciertamente nerviosa a la Heartfilia.

-¿Y tienes muchos números telefónicos guardados en él?, -sigue con el tema de los celulares Juvia y luego de haber terminado de comer, analiza el móvil de Lucy en la sobremesa.

-¡Sí!, podría decirse que es un instrumento muy importante para mí, porque puedo llamar rápidamente a todos mis amigos queridos, -le explica contenta.

-¡A Juvia sólo le interesa tener un número en el suyo!, -responde con ojos de corazón, recostando su cabeza en el hombro de Gray, quien estaba sentado a su lado.

-Jaja… no me sorprende…, -responde simplemente y volteando hacia Levy, ambas asienten, cual la hora de su plan hubiera llegado.

-¡¿Qué les parece si vamos a las tiendas que se encuentran en la primera planta?, -se levanta de su asiento y propone nuevamente la McGarden.

-¿A ver más tiendas?..., -no luce muy convencido el Dragneel.

-¡Vamos Natsu será divertido!, -se levanta también Lucy y cogiéndolo del brazo, lo saca de su silla, para momentos después, subir al elevador del segundo piso, estaba tan nerviosa que no se dio ni cuenta que hizo el recorrido hasta el primer piso y se bajaron, al sentir las puertas cerrándose tras de ella y el elevador volviendo a subir, finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado. -¡NO FUNCIONÓOOO!

-¿Eh?, -se queda incomprendido el Salamander.

-Para esos momentos, Gray y Juvia habían subido al elevador con el fin de buscar a Natsu y Lucy abajo.

-¡Le dije claramente que cuando el enano de fuego y la chiquilla rubia subieran!, -le grita Gajeel al encargado del ascensor.

-¡Pero si estaba por hacerlo!, -se asusta el hombre y en esos instantes detiene el ascensor.

En el elevador…

-¡AHHH!, -se asusta Juvia al sentir la pequeña turbulencia, por lo que se abraza del Fullbuster.

-No puede ser… ¡¿Nos dejaron encerrados a nosotros?, -una venita apareció sobre la cabeza de Gray.

-Algo me decía que todo este alboroto no podía ser fortuito…, -se escucha una voz femenina tras de ellos, por lo que voltean a ver.

-Primero me encuentro con Natsu y Lucy tonteando allá abajo… y ahora ustedes, no hay duda que uno no puede dejar de ser la presidenta del conejo estudiantil ni fuera de la escuela, -les sonríe la Scarlet.

Al verla Juvia abrió grandes los ojos y sin notarlo abrazó un poco más fuerte a Gray, mientras este miró a la peliroja con cierto pesar.

Continuará…

**Fairy Tail, Tales of Fairy Valentine, Capítulo 12 "Carta de despedida", ¡No se lo pueden perderrr!**

La verdad será finalmente descubierta…

¡Hola!, jijiji, ahora si que llegó la hora de desenrollar esto de una buena vez, pues les cuento que soy libree!, por fin tengo mis añoradas vacaciones!, así que le entraré con todo estas dos semanitas a la escritura.

¡Dejo saludos especiales! Lluvia-chan (T_T ya te extrañaba mucho), Yukistar (Pronto habrá Jellal lo prometo), MaryLight, Cata Fullbuster, Pan (Holas, muchas gracias por tus apreciaciones me alagas, pero he de decir que aunque parece bashing por el momento, no lo es, lo prometo, no me gusta hacer OoC y respeto y quiero mucho a Erza, todo tiene un porqué lo verás) y Gabe Logan.

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

YA MATTA!


	12. Carta de despedida

_Pensar… que todo empezó en aquel San Valentín…, yo… una persona concentrada en la nada… me divertía con sólo comer helado e ir a clases de vez en cuando… bien me dijo mi destino aquel adivino de feria mediocre… "Ten cuidado con las mujeres y el agua"… aún no comprendo del todo cual es el significado de esas palabras, sin embargo… ¿problemas con las mujeres?... ¿Y cuando no?... Si hablar de mujeres es un problema en si…_

**FAIRY TAIL**

**TALES OF FAIRY VALENTINE**

**Capítulo 12 "Carta de despedida"**

En el elevador…

-¡AHHH!, -se asusta Juvia al sentir la pequeña turbulencia, por lo que se abraza del Fullbuster.

-No puede ser… ¡¿Nos dejaron encerrados a nosotros?, -una venita apareció sobre la cabeza de Gray.

-Algo me decía que todo este alboroto no podía ser fortuito…, -se escucha una voz femenina tras de ellos, por lo que voltean a ver.

-Primero me encuentro con Natsu y Lucy tonteando allá abajo… y ahora ustedes, no hay duda que uno no puede dejar de ser la presidenta del conejo estudiantil ni fuera de la escuela, -les sonríe la Scarlet.

Al verla Juvia abrió grandes los ojos y sin notarlo abrazó un poco más fuerte a Gray, mientras este miró a la peliroja con cierto pesar.

-Erza…, -es lo único que logra pronunciar al reconocerla el pelinegro azulado, mientras su acompañante nota las miradas encontradas entre ambos, por lo que luego de voltear hacia Erza, lo hace hacia Gray y sintiéndose un poco extraña de tenerlo abrazado frente a su ex novia lo suelta, pero no se mueve de su lado.

-Tal parece que siempre habrá un momento en que el destino nos encuentre a los tres, -inicia la conversación la presidenta, para romper el hielo que se estaba formando por la tensión del ambiente y recordar el momento durante la fiesta de San Valentín en que ella se encontraba junto al discípulo de Ur y ver llegar a Juvia corriendo por la entrada de la escuela. –Entonces sonríe por lo bajo, -pero nunca imaginé quedar atrapada en un ascensor… ¿se habrá ido la electricidad?, -apoya su mano contra los controles del elevador al notar que los botones no brillan como de costumbre.

-Algo por el estilo…, -responde Gray dirigiendo su mirada hacia la puerta cual esperara que se abriera en cualquier momento, -los chicos estaban planeando encerrar aquí a Natsu y a Lucy pero las cosas no salieron como planeaban…, -apoya la espalda contra la pared, mientras Juvia no deja de verlo preocupada.

-Juvia espera que se den cuenta pronto del error… porque está empezando a helar aquí, -se frota el antebrazo izquierdo con la mano derecha.

-Deberías ya estar acostumbrada a eso, -le sonríe la peliroja, -cuando se trata de algo que tenga que ver con Gray, la mayoría de las veces terminas muerta de frío, -con este comentario nota que a ninguno de los dos presentes les hizo gracia su argumento al ver la seriedad en sus rostros, lo que la deprime un poco y busca esquivar sus miradas volteando hacia la puerta también.

Por tal escena lamentable, el Fullbuster suspira y trata de hablar con naturalidad para tampoco hacerle pasar tan mal momento, -¿Lo dices por la vez que te quedaste dentro de la nevera en la heladería cierto?

El hecho que siguiera comentando su recuerdo, le hizo abrir grandes los ojos para luego voltear a verlo, -Eso pasó hace ya tanto tiempo que apenas y lo recuerdo, -arquea los ojos.

-Juvia cree que si no fuera así, no hubieras sacado el tema Erza-san, -se interesa la Loxar al ver que Gray ha seguido hablando, -¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

-Pues… no sé si sea apropiado hablar de eso…, -le responde a la peliazul, para luego mirar a Gray, como si con ese gesto pidiera aprobación para contar el relato.

-Juvia…, -al mencionar su nombre la toma de la mano, cual buscara apoyo en ella para superar ese momento que se notaba le tenía intranquilo, -muchas veces me has preguntado como eran las cosas antes… y no he podido responderte, pero no es porque no quiera que tu lo sepas… sino porque es algo que me cuesta… no sé como explicar la sensación que me da… y no es que sea algo malo tampoco, -voltea entonces hacia Erza, -son sólo cosas que pasan…

-Gray-sama…, -aprieta la mano que le ha tomado.

-El día que Erza se quedó encerrada en la nevera… ese día le pedí que fuera mi novia, -empieza el mismo la narración de lo sucedido.

_Estábamos por iniciar el último año del instituto medio, un año más y entraríamos a la secundaria, era todo lo que pensábamos, nunca imaginé que para esos entonces tendríamos una compañera nueva, esa chica venía de una escuela lejana Rakuen Gakko. Como era de esperarse todos querían acercársele pero por alguna razón siempre rechazaba las nuevas amistades y prefería pasarse los días sola, llegó a irritarme tanto esa actitud que decidí encararla yo mismo y fue entonces cuando noté lo que le sucedía…_

_No sólo su alma estaba cubierta por una fuerte armadura que no dejaba entrar a nadie dentro de su corazón… un parche cubría su ojo derecho, lo que indicaba que su ojo había sido lastimado, muchas preguntas pasaron por mi mente entones, ¿cómo una chica tan linda termina con heridas graves como esa?, ¿podría hacer algo para ayudarla?, ¿me rechazaría si intenta hacerlo?, pero no me importó más, ya que aunque lo hizo e intentó alejarme de ella con la fuerza descomunal que tiene, logré poder quedarme a su lado, aún y cuando parecía un fastidio para ella estar conmigo._

_Un día logré convencerla de venir conmigo a la heladería, estaba seguro que probando uno de mis grandiosos helados podría aunque sea sacarle una sonrisa, pero como de costumbre, al vernos entrar Ur nos metió de golpe a los vestideros, sin notar que esa vez, en lugar de los vestideros nos metió a la nevera de lo apurada que estaba. Lo que la molestó de sobremanera, se alejó de mi y sentó en un rincón con la cabeza entre las rodillas._

_Estuvimos así durante varios minutos, hasta que me desesperé y caminé hacia ella y gritándole molesto también le pedí una explicación, pero cuando ella volteó… me llevé la gran sorpresa de ver lágrimas es su ojo visible, pude entender entonces que aquella chica fría y ante mis ojos demasiado fuerte, tenía también una parte débil y vulnerable que había mostrado ante mí… y eso me hacía parte de ella y cómplice de su secreto, una persona importante…una palabra para esos entonces juguetona que rondaba por mi cabeza "La había convertido en mi novia"_

_Desde ese momento todo transcurrió bien y con normalidad, entramos finalmente a la secundaria y fue entonces donde empezaron los problemas… la postulación para presidente del concejo estudiantil estaba abierta y los de primer año debíamos postular a alguien y lo hicimos con ella, pero al mismo tiempo su rival se lanzó para presidenta también; Erza y Mirajane tuvieron una campaña muy dura y reñida y como ambas eran igual de impulsivas, un día tuvieron una pelea física en las afueras de la escuela, era imposible que las dejaran continuar con su campaña a sabiendas de eso, por lo que Lisanna, la hermana pequeña de Mirajane se echó la culpa de lo sucedió con su hermana y yo me hice cargo de la culpabilidad de Erza…_

_Lisanna fue transferida a una escuela fuera de la ciudad; Edoras Gakko, por lo que Mirajane no pudo perdonarse y abandono esa forma de ser, para convertirse en la dulce persona que es ahora; Mientras yo fuí expulsado por dos semanas de Yousei Gakko, durante ese tiempo que no fui a la escuela recibí una carta, una carta de despedida… en la que mi novia me decía que no podíamos vernos más… porque los viejos amigos que había dejado en Rakuen Gakko, querían que ella fuera de vuelta a su vieja escuela y sabían que se había convertido en la presidenta del concejo estudiantil de Yousei Gakko… y que a cualquier persona que estuviera relacionada con ella, por ínfima que fuera su relación le harían daño para obligarla a volver, no dudaba que si descubrían una relación tan cercana como la que teníamos en ese entones, ellos podrían venir a tratar de hacerme daño… y no cabía duda que así sería…_

-Aunque yo le dije que eso era una estupidez…, -habla en la actualidad Gray, mientras su cabello cubre sus ojos en sombra y sobre estos la visera de su gorra.

Tal historia le ha sacado las lágrimas a Juvia, quien voltea a ver a Erza, esperando su explicación, -¿Lo hiciste para protegerlo?..., -no puede creer lo que ella misma está diciendo.

A Erza también se le han deslizado las lágrimas sobre las mejillas al recordar la historia.

-¿Y por qué la gente no sabe sobre lo que pasó?, ¡El mismo Lyon-san, le dijo a Juvia que estaba molesto contigo por como acabaron las cosas!

-No podía decirlo… por eso le pedí a Gray que no lo hiciera… si ponía en evidencia por qué lo hacia y los de Rakuen Gakko se enteraban…, -aprieta los párpados frustrada.

-Pero…, -su expresión cambia a la angustia, -¡Juvia ha visto como un estudiante de Rakuen Gakko ha sido traslado a la escuela como estudiante de intercambio!

-Jellal…, -responde Gray, -él fue el primer novio de Erza, la razón por la que Rakuen Gakko la perseguía…, no sé que motivos haya tenido para venir a esta escuela pero… espero todo marche bien, -terminando de decir estas palabras, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y con esto se despidió de Erza levantando la mano y con la otra tomó a Juvia y salió del lugar, dejando a la Scarlet limpiándose las lágrimas.

-¡Gray-sama!, ¡Gray-sama!, -le llama Juvia al notar que van caminando excesivamente rápido, -¿Qué pasa?, -se asombra entonces al ver que entraron rápidamente al baño de mujeres y cerrando la puerta principal la abraza fuertemente, rodeándola por la cintura y la espalda, mientras recuesta su mentón sobre su hombro.

-Ya no podía soportarlo…, -habla en medio de sollozos, lo que termina de derramar las lágrimas de sus grises orbes.

-Gray-sama…, -abre grandes los ojos sorprendida Juvia, -_Gray-sama está llorando por Erza-san…_

-Tenía… tanto tiempo de guardar ese maldito recuerdo dentro de mí… que ahora que ya no está… me hace sentir mejor… y me encanta poder haberlo compartido contigo…

-Gray-sama…, -se separa de él para poder verlo a los ojos y entonces nota como su mirada está clavada en ella, -un día… me dijiste que no importaba lo que yo fuera… y ahora… que ya sabes un poco más de lo que soy… ¿Qué piensas?...

-Un chico que busca hacer sentir mejor a una chica solitaria… un chico que protege a la mujer que ama…, -no ha terminado de decir su frase, cuando sus ojos son cerrados y labios tomados por los del ojigris, quien la besa dulcemente_, -un chico que ahora le pertenece a Juvia…_

Esa noche, luego de haber regresado con los demás y terminado la triple cita, Juvia, se encuentra recostada sobre su cama, aún pensando en lo vivido en ese ajetreado día, mirando hacia el techo.

-Las cosas… no fueron como Juvia las creía… Erza-san… no lastimó a propósito a Gray-sama…

Se encontraba en esas, cuando su nuevo móvil empezó a vibrar, un teléfono de apertura y carcasa azul-celeste, el que abre y encuentra la alerta de un nuevo mensaje.

"_Gracias por aparecer en mi vida"_

-¡AHHHHHHHHHH!, ¡UN MENSAJE DE GRAY-SAMAAA!, -su corazón se aceleró de sobremanera, sonrojando sus mejillas.

-¿Cómo… cómo?...¡¿CÓMO SE CONTESTA ESTOO?, -pasa el teléfono de una mano a la otra cual pan caliente.

Cuando el sonido polifónico empezó a sonar entre sus manos.

-¿Eh?... ¿Llamada entrante?, ¿contesto?..., -antes de razonar si contestar o no ya había presionado el botón de aceptar llamada. -¿H… Hola?...

-Hola… estaba seguro que te encontraría despierta…, -_el sonido de la voz a través del teléfono diferente a cuando Juvia tiene a Gray-sama en frente…, -_cierra los ojos entonces, -_el sonido de la voz de Gray-sama… es tan hermoso…_

-Sí… Juvia está despierta, -logra regresar a la realidad y le contesta sonriendo.

Continuará…

**Fairy Tail, Tales of Fairy Valentine, Capítulo 13 "Un segundo", ¡No se lo pierdaan!**

**OMAKE**

Erza caminaba por los pasillos del centro comercial, cuando de improvisto le calló una lata de pintura vacía en la cabeza. Volteó a ver que había pasado y se encontró con una chica que daba los últimos retoques a la pared, en su uniforme decía el nombre de "Cata".

-¡Sumimaseeen!

=00=

¡Holas!, bueno, ahí está el capi, me estuve dando de golpes en la cabeza para que saliera bien xDD, espero les haya gustado y todo el odio que tenían por Erza haya desaparecido y si se incremento jaja pues ni modo xDD. *O* la última parte fue la que me encantó, a decir verdad soy la fan N.1 de la hermosa y gloriosa voz de Yuuichi Nakamura-sama, ahhh…. (suspiro).

Jeje saludos especiales a: Yukistar, Cata Fullbuster (jaja no fue muy violento el golpe xDD), Karin213, MaryLight (espero no hayas llorado xD), XRainGirl y Lluvia-chan (pronto tus vacas que bien!, suerte en tus pruebas).

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

YA NEE!


	13. Un segundo

_Pensar… que todo empezó en aquel San Valentín…, yo… una persona concentrada en la nada… me divertía con sólo comer helado e ir a clases de vez en cuando… bien me dijo mi destino aquel adivino de feria mediocre… "Ten cuidado con las mujeres y el agua"… aún no comprendo del todo cual es el significado de esas palabras, sin embargo… ¿problemas con las mujeres?... ¿Y cuando no?... Si hablar de mujeres es un problema en si…_

**FAIRY TAIL**

**TALES OF FAIRY VALENTINE**

**Capítulo 13 "Un segundo"**

-Las cosas… no fueron como Juvia las creía… Erza-san… no lastimó a propósito a Gray-sama…

Se encontraba en esas, cuando su nuevo móvil empezó a vibrar, un teléfono de apertura y carcasa azul-celeste, el que abre y encuentra la alerta de un nuevo mensaje.

"_Gracias por aparecer en mi vida"_

-¡AHHHHHHHHHH!, ¡UN MENSAJE DE GRAY-SAMAAA!, -su corazón se aceleró de sobremanera, sonrojando sus mejillas.

-¿Cómo… cómo?...¡¿CÓMO SE CONTESTA ESTOO?, -pasa el teléfono de una mano a la otra cual pan caliente.

Cuando el sonido polifónico empezó a sonar entre sus manos.

-¿Eh?... ¿Llamada entrante?, ¿Juvia debe contestar?..., -antes de razonar si contestar o no ya había presionado el botón de aceptar llamada. -¿H… Hola?...

-Hola… estaba seguro que te encontraría despierta…, -_el sonido de la voz a través del teléfono es diferente a cuando Juvia tiene a Gray-sama en frente…, -_cierra los ojos entonces, -_el sonido de la voz de Gray-sama… es tan hermoso…_

-Sí… Juvia está despierta, -logra regresar a la realidad y le contesta sonriendo.

-¿Puedo… hacerte una pregunta?, -sus palabras le extrañaron, por lo que deja un poco de lado el nerviosismo y se sentó sobre la cama.

-Gray-sama… tu puedes preguntarle a Juvia lo que desees…, -cierra los ojos cual la impresión de escuchar su voz aún retumbara entre los recovecos de su corazón.

-¿Qué opinas de los tipos locos y tontos que se paran afuera de las casas de los demás?...

-¿Pararse afuera de las casas?... ¿cómo?... ¿cómo un acosador?, -abre los ojos de golpe, -¡¿No le digas a Juvia que Gray-sama te estás refiriendo a ella con esa pregunta?, ¡sería demasiado vergonzoso!

-¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo tonta?, -se exalta él también que le devuelve el grito por el teléfono, para luego componer su garganta, -hablo del tipo que está afuera de tu apartamento ahora…

-¿Hay alguien afuera?..., ¡Espera un segundo Gray-sama!, -no le deja terminar de explicar, cuando se levanta rápidamente y corre al cuarto de baño en busca de un balde, que llena con agua y abriendo la reja corrediza de la ventana, se la deja ir encima a la persona que efectivamente estaba parado en la entrada de la residencia para señoritas donde vive.

-¡AGHHHHHHH!, -logró escuchar del susodicho.

-¡Juvia le ha mojado Gray-sama!, -reporta tomando entre sus manos nuevamente el teléfono.

-Sí… ya lo noté… oye… ¿por qué no bajas a ver como está el pobre?...

-¿Crees que Juvia le causó daño?..., ¡Pero si él es el acosador!

-Jajaja, ¿acosador?, en lo personal creo que es un buen tipo…

-¿lo crees?

-Tengo la corazonada… además que debiste dejarlo frío

-Bueno, Juvia bajará, pero seguirá hablando con Gray-sama en el camino, -busca sus pantuflas y saliendo de su habitación baja las escaleras con rumbo a la puerta.

-Juvia abrirá ahora, -informa y girando la manecilla abre la puerta, dejando frente a ella, la figura de un empapado Gray, quien aún habla por teléfono con ella.

-Y dime… ¿Era un buen tipo como creí?

Al verlo, las pupilas de la peliazul se dilataron y faz enrojeció levemente a nivel de sus mejillas, -Gray-sama…, -baja la mano con que sostenía su móvil, -debiste… ¡Debiste haber dicho que se trataba de ti!, ¡Juvia te ha empapado!, -coloca una de sus manos sobre el brazo derecho del Fullbuster mientras la otra sobre su mejilla, -¡Por culpa de Juvia puedes coger un resfriado!, ¡Será mejor que te cambien ahora!, ¡Más que estuviste recientemente enfermo!, -empieza a desesperarse en preocupación, hasta que es detenida por el chico que intempestivamente la abraza contra su pecho.

-Lo siento… no quería preocuparte así… es mi culpa…

-¿Cómo dices eso?..., -se deja abrazar y le abraza también.

-Porque soy un acosador… jajajaja, -no puede contener la gracia que le da el momento y separándose de ella la mira a los ojos, en los que los rayos de la luna se reflejan brillantes, provocando el aumento del magnetismo hacia ella que de por si ya sentía, para terminar reclinando su rostro contra el suyo y fundiéndose en un beso dulce, en medio de las gotas que escurrían de sus cabellos y el viento que soplaba ligero contra sus ropas, haciéndolos tiritar levemente.

-Así que efectivamente era aquí donde te habías metido…, -una voz masculina les interrumpe, sorprendiendo a Juvia y molestando a Gray, quien voltea con desgano hacia el propietario de la voz.

Un hombre de cabellos azul oscuro, quien acaba de bajar de su auto, estacionado en la entrada de Fairy Hills, dormitorio para señoritas.

-¿Y tú a quien le estás hablando?, -pregunta directo Gray.

-Por supuesto que a Juvia, -la señala entonces, -según las averiguaciones que hizo mi gente, mi antigua prometida se había trasladado a un nuevo instituto, quien diría que había acabado en Yousei Gakko…

-¿Quién es ese idiota?, -pregunta sin soltarla.

-¿Qué hace él aquí?..., -pregunta antes de contestarle y su fas de intranquilidad molestó aún más al joven de cabellos negros azulados. –Es… Bora-san… era el prometido de Juvia… cuando ella aún estaba en el instituto Yuuki… él era de Titan Gakko… ¡Pero Juvia no sabe que está haciendo aquí!, ¡Porque él rompió el corazón de Juvia hace mucho tiempo!, ¡Juvia no tiene nada que ver con él!

_-¿Ex prometido?...ahora que lo pienso… jamás le he preguntado a Juvia sobre esa parte de su pasado…me bastaba con saber que ahora es mía… que soberbio…, -_sonríe consigo mismo

-¿Y qué es lo que buscas aquí?..., -sigue dentro de su seriedad Gray

-Por el momento sólo quedarme con esta información…, -se da la vuelta cual su intervención hubiera finalizado, -ya pronto le haré saber a Juvia cual será su papel de ahora en adelante, -levanta la mano en señal de despedida, lo poco que faltaba para desatar la furia del ojigris.

-¡¿Qué tanto estás diciendo idiota?, -le agarró por la espalda de la camisa para voltearlo y acertarle un puñetazo que lo tiró a la grama.

-¡Gray-sama!, -lo detiene Juvia en un abrazo fuerte, -¡No!

-Tranquila… es lo más que voy a hacerle…, -se dirige entonces a Bora, -¡Y Tú mira bien lo que haces!, ¡No voy a permitir que le hagas nada a Juvia!, ¡O que la involucres en ninguna tontería!

-¡Bora-saaaan!, -se baja del auto una chica de largos cabellos castaños claro, amarrados en un chongo y corre hasta donde se encuentran ellos, agachándose junto al peliazul. -¡¿Qué le hiciste a Bora-san bestia inhumana?, -levanta el rostro hacia él, para encontrarse con la mirada gris sumamente seria, lo que la sonroja al instante y soltando a su aliado lo deja caer nuevamente contra el piso. –No puede ser… ¿es esto… lo que llaman amor a primera vista?..., -lo mira con ojos temblorosos, lo que hizo arder de inmediato el aura demoniaca de Juvia al notarlo.

-¿Por qué no miras para otro lado?..., -pregunta molesta mientras señala al tipo tendido sobre el piso.

-Ahora… eso ya no importa… -con el "Eso" se refiere a Bora, que una flecha señala.

-¿Eh?..., -queda sin comprender Gray, mismo rostro que mantiene al día siguiente al ver frente a su clase al nuevo estudiante de intercambio.

-¿Más estudiantes de intercambio?..., -susurra Lucy

-Mi nombre es Kawaii Tsukushi, mucho gusto en conocerles, espero nos llevemos bien, -reverencia a la clase y enseguida levanta el rostro, mostrándolo terso y brillante a la perfecta combinación con sus largos cabellos castaños claros y ojos color de la miel.

_-¿Kawaii Tsukushi? (linda, hermosa)... ¿quién le pondría ese nombre tan egocéntrico a su hija?..._ Los ojos de Lucy se volvieron raya y punto

-A mi me parece lindo, -sonríe Mirajane.

-Oe…, -sigue con la misma actitud Lucy

-Pero alguna vez fuimos estudiantes nuevos… sabemos lo duro que es, hagámosla sentir en casa, -propone Wendy, pero las palabras de la Marvell parecen hasta innecesarias, al ver como Tsukushi ha caminado en medio de la fila, hasta sentarse en el escritorio de Gray –donde él ya estaba sentado-

-¡¿Pero qué demonios estás haciendo?

-Sentándome en el escritorio…, -responde inocente tras haberse sentado en sus piernas.

-¡Pero si no lo has notado yo ya estoy sentado aquí!

-Es sólo para estar contigo, -se sonroja en chapitas y lleva las manos al rostro.

-¡¿Has visto eso Juvia?, ¡¿Qué tal si lo intentamos?, -propone Lyon, ofreciéndole que siente en sus piernas con una palmada sobre ellas.

-N… no gracias Lyon-san…, -se encoge de hombros para luego apretar los puños y levantándose estaba dispuesta a darle su merecido a la chica, pero queda sorprendida ante lo que ve.

-Lo lamento, pero yo no soy un mueble en el cual sentarse…, -con un pequeño empujón, Gray la ha bajado de sí, para luego ignorarla, colocando su cabeza sobre su mano, al apoyar su codo sobre el pupitre, lo que le provoca una sonrisa de alivio a la Loxar.

-Esto es sólo el principio…, -se sienta entonces en su propio pupitre, -no sabes lo que es capaz de hacer una chica por amor…

Al escucharla hablar Levy sintió su piel erizarse, -¿Lo que es capaz de hacer?...

Momentos después el reloj demostró que era la hora de la salida.

-¿Y a donde vamos ahora?, -pregunta pegándosele de inmediato al brazo al Fullbuster la castaña, según parece ha estado haciendo el día entero.

-Yo no sé a donde va tú, pero nosotros nos vamos, -la toma por la espalda de la camisa y cual insecto la coloca en el piso sin intenciones de seguir su charla.

-¿Vas a la heladería?..., -pregunta seria entonces.

-¡Sí!, ¡¿Qué les parece si vamos juntos esta vez?, -propone Lucy al escuchar el plan, mientras Natsu no parece muy convencido por el rostro asqueado que puso.

-Creo que hoy no es buena idea, -responde Gray.

-¿Lo dices porque ese lugar ha sido cerrado?..., -lanza finalmente la estocada la castaña.

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?, -se preocupa Lyon.

-Anoche que Bora-san se enteró de quien eras, decidió investigar todo de ti… fue así como descubrió de tu trabajo en ese lugar, -responde viendo directo hacia el Fullbuster, quien abre los ojos sorprendido.

-¡¿Pero qué tiene que ver Bora-san con Gray-sama?, -no puede creer Juvia que algo de su pasado esté interfiriendo ahora y de esa manera.

-Bora-san necesita que Juvia vuelva… y hará cualquier cosa para lograrlo… y como Gray-san dijo que él te protegería… supongo que Bora-san está dispuesto a hacer pagar por eso a Gray-san…

-…¿Qué?..., -no puede evitar sentirse culpable la Loxar.

-Pues… el puede intentar hacer lo que quiera… no va a salirse con la suya… aún y cuando ese desgraciado no ha dicho ni cuales son sus ambiciones…, -aprieta los puños Gray.

-Primero hay que ver si lo que dice esta chiquilla es verdad, -propone Lyon.

-¡Por supuesto que es verdad!, ¡Por eso tú debes alejarte de él!, -le grita entonces a Juvia, -¡Sólo vas a causarle problemas!, -podría decirse que la mira hasta furiosa Tsukushi, para luego salir corriendo del lugar, en la dirección del centro comercial.

-¡Espera Tsukushi-chan!, -corre tras ella Juvia, -¡Es peligroso que corras así!

-¡¿Qué podría importarte a ti?, ¡Lo único que quiero es mostrarles la verdad!

-¡Juviaaa!, -corren tras ella Gray y Lyon al verla partir.

-¿Qué deberíamos hacer nosotros?..., -pregunta Lucy al ver la escena.

-Lo más probable es que sepamos de esto dentro de poco, -responde serio Natsu, -no me parece nada convencional…

Los pasos se escuchan fuertes rápidos sobre la acera, un movimiento descuidado, aceleró los corazones de todos… la prueba que de un segundo a otro todo… absolutamente todo puede cambiar… la tranquilidad se convierte en angustia… la felicidad en tristeza… y la vida…

Tsukushi se cruzó la calle sin que el permiso del alto concedido para cruzar hubiera sido dado, al ver el inminente peligro, Juvia fue tras ella para lograr empujarla, el sonido del freno de una camioneta inundó los canales auditivos de todos los presentes en la zona… y tras él, el reflejo sonoro del impacto…

Los ojos de Lyon se abrieron de par en par ante lo que vió…

Ambas chicas habían logrado llegar al otro lado de la acera y se encontraban tumbadas casi a la orilla de la calle, mientras la camioneta se había estrellado contra un árbol tratando de evitar el choque y a unos cuantos metros, tirado en medio de la calle, se encontraba inconsciente Gray, quien aparentemente había logrado darle el impulso a Juvia para empujar a la castaña y lograr cruzar, pero no pudo evitar la colisión para si mismo.

-¡GRAAAAAAYYYY!, -grita sumamente perturbado el Bastia y corre hasta él. Al escuchar el grito… precisamente de ese nombre, los ojos de Juvia empezaron a abrirse en sesiones de parpadeos.

-¿Dónde?... ¿Qué pasó?..., la imagen frente a ella aún es demasiado borrosa…

Continuará…

**Fairy Tail, Tales of Fairy Valentine, Capítulo 14 "El significado de los celos", ¡No se lo pierdaaan!**

¡Holas!, bueno… entramos a un nuevo arco dentro del fic, espero les haya llamado la atención, ya saben, comentarios directo al review!

Dejo saludos especiales a: Lluvia-chan, Cata Fullbuster, MaryLight, Yukistar, Gabe Logan, y Karin 213.

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

YA NEE!


	14. El significado de los celos

_Pensar… que todo empezó en aquel San Valentín…, yo… una persona concentrada en la nada… me divertía con sólo comer helado e ir a clases de vez en cuando… bien me dijo mi destino aquel adivino de feria mediocre… "Ten cuidado con las mujeres y el agua"… aún no comprendo del todo cual es el significado de esas palabras, sin embargo… ¿problemas con las mujeres?... ¿Y cuando no?... Si hablar de mujeres es un problema en si…_

**FAIRY TAIL**

**TALES OF FAIRY VALENTINE**

**Capítulo 14 "El significado de los celos"**

Impotencia, inseguridad, miedo, frustración, cuatro de los más grandes males que flagelan el corazón de la humanidad, estaban ahora reflejados en la mirada de una chica de azulados ojos oscuros, que yacía parada afuera de la habitación de hospitalización de su persona más apreciada, ¿Cómo había pasado esto?... Si hace un segundo acababa de terminar la escuela…, la pregunta que le sumerge en la negación una y otra vez, pero que al mismo tiempo la mantiene como protagonista de esa terrible realidad, al sentir en ella misma el ardor de sus raspones y dolor de los moretones que le quedaron al ser prácticamente aventada contra la acera a gran velocidad. Si cierra los ojos, las imágenes le vienen una y otra vez a la mente.

_-¡Graaay-samaaa!, -se levanta como puede en medio de su propio dolor al por fin reaccionar y llega a pararse al lado del chico que no hacía el mínimo intento por moverse, por lo que se arrodilla a su lado sin haber notado el charco de sangre que se estaba formando debajo de él, al verlo abre grandes los ojos horrorizada y sus manos empiezan a temblar, con la sola idea de que si lo tocaba podría causarle aún más daño, para voltear hacia su rostro y encontrarlo tan pálido e indefenso, una posición que a sus ojos no era digna de él, él… siempre tan valiente y comprometido…, sentimiento que poco a poco fue entretejiendo un dolor inigualable en su pecho, por lo que seguidamente grita desesperada, -¡AHHHHHHHH!, -con las lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas a correntadas. -¡Nooo, mi amooor!_

Las palabras que la traen de vuelta a la realidad, tras haber apoyado su cabeza contra la puerta, al estar aún indecisa a entrar, -Llamar a Gray-sama… Mi amor… es la primera vez que Juvia habla de si misma de ese modo… aún y cuando no tiene siquiera el derecho de hacerlo…, -aprieta fuerte los puños, -Gray-sama…, -se lleva ambas manos al pecho dominada por la angustia y la sonrojes de su rostro inundado en lágrimas, la hacen finalmente abrir la puerta, para segundos después, sentir incluso la falta de aire que verlo así le propiciaba.

Acostado sobre aquella cama que parecía tan fría… recostando su cabeza delicadamente sobre la almohada, varios raspones ya secos sobre su frente, mejillas y brazos, una curación sobre su frente, el catéter de suministro de líquidos corporales perforando la vena de su mano izquierda y un yeso de cabestrillo en su brazo derecho, lo que se veía a simple vista, por encima de las sábanas que le cubrían del temporal.

Habían pasado tres días desde el incidente, tres deprimentes días bajo la cortina de agua que caía petrificante contra el mundo, tres días sin ver sus ojos abrirse…

-Gray-sama… todos…, -trata de sonreírle aunque esté dormido y se sienta a su lado en la silla para el familiar que está en la habitación, -Todos los chicos en la escuela me preguntan todos los días por ti, -arquea los ojos, aún dejando escapar las lágrimas al hacerlo y tomándole de la mano enyesada, -Juvia les dice que te pondrás bien pronto y podrás regresar al instituto, porque… Juvia tiene fe en que eso pasará, -asiente consigo misma, mientras sus ojos se hacen agua al ver la mano de Gray entre las suyas y no notar ni un solo movimiento. -¡Natsu-san dijo que si no te repones pronto va a venir a meterte un frasco de tabasco en la boca!, -eleva la voz cual quisiera asustarlo con sus advertencias, -en verdad… todos están muy preocupados… y Juvia… siente que se está muriendo…, -baja la cabeza al sentir insoportable la angustia de verlo así, -Gray-sama… desde que Juvia te conoció no ha hecho más que sonreír… imaginándose que algún día ibas a estar a su lado…

_-¡Parece que hay una pelea!, -nota Natsu, mientras corre junto a Gray, en la dirección de Erza, Lucy y Wendy, quienes habían sido interceptadas por la pandilla de Gajeel del instituto Yuuki._

_-¡Vinimos a ayudar!, ¡Erza! Erza… erza…za..za..Juvia…Juvia, ¡Juvia Suki da!, -_las palabras el corazón de Juvia escuchó de sólo verte… y luego al ser transferida a Yousei Gakko…, tal vez no fue lo mejor… incluso Juvia te metió en problemas con Natsu-san… aún Juvia no te lo ha dicho Gray-sama… pero fue ella quien robó los papeles de Natsu-san que se encontraban en tu casillero… porque no podía soportar que alguien más quisiera salir contigo…, pero sin darse cuenta… Juvia una vez más te hizo daño…

_-Jaja…, -se apena también, -pues… no es algo que me interese demasiado…, apoya su mentón contra su puño, mientras reposa su cabeza sobre su brazo, -sin embargo, estoy algo sorprendido…_

_-¿Sorprendido?..., -no puede dejar la conversación la Loxar de lo interesante que se ha forjado a su parecer, por lo que ladea la cabeza para poder observarlo mejor._

_-El baile es muy pronto… y nadie… absolutamente nadie se ha tomado siquiera el tiempo de pensar en invitarme, -arquea los ojos._

-Cuando en realidad había tanta gente queriendo estar a tu lado… incluso Juvia malentendió todo lo sucedido con Erza-san… y resultó que era una parte oculta de tu vida muy importante para ti…, pero tratabas que cuando Juvia estuviera contigo… no notara que tu corazón aún sufría… y puedo asegurarte que cada momento que Juvia compartió contigo… ¡Fue el más feliz de su vida!

_-¿Entonces quieres que lo intentemos?, -se escucha la voz de Gray / Ya no importa…, -también la voz de Juvia, ambos han hablado al mismo tiempo._

_-¿Eh?..., -levanta la mirada la Loxar, -¿Qué dijiste?..., -con su pregunta hasta el viento parecía su cómplice, meciendo sus caideles desechos con la brisa nocturna._

_-¿Qué si quieres que salgamos?..., -repite algo apenado, para segundos después, llevarse la mano a la frente, sintiéndose raro con sus propias palabras._

_0==0_

_-¡¿Eh?, -de desilusiona y espanta al mismo tiempo la peliazul. -¿Quieres que Juvia… use esto?..., -mira ruborizada el delicado vestido._

_-Pues…, -deja de ver el vestido y levanta su gris mirada, encontrándose con la de ella, teniéndola tan cerca al haberse acercado demasiado para mostrarle la vestimenta, podría incluso prometer que veía cada uno de los puntos coloridos que le daban aquella intensidad azulada a los ojos de la chica, aquella punzada nuevamente invadió su corazón sonrojándolo levemente, no podía evitar que le llamara demasiado la atención aquella clara y delicada tez, los labios color rosa que parecían iban a derretirse de tan solo tocarlos… cual estuvieran bañados en las más apetecibles cerezas que haya visto… y su aroma… que parecía embrujarlo, provocando que se acerque aún más a ella y cerrando los ojos busque juntar sus labios con los suyos, a lo que la chica respondió sorprendida en un principio, para luego caer presa de su seducción y responderle de la misma manera, cerró sus ojos y se dejó ir dentro del beso, tratando de afianzarse a algo, encontró con sus manos el pecho desnudo del muchacho, donde colocó delicadamente sus palmas y en un desvarío cerro sus puños al sentir como de un empujón la ha topado contra la pared y separándose la observa para buscar en su rostro la respuesta a los impulsos corrientes por su pecho, sorprendiéndose al encontrar las lágrimas desbordándose de los ojos de su hasta ahora reciente novia._

0==0

_-Fui un estúpido… por no haber notado antes la mujer tan maravillosa que eres… y ahora estás conmigo… no tengo idea de cómo pasó… o si sabes en realidad quien soy yo para que te fijaras en mí… pero…_

_-Lo que sea que sea Gray-sama… Juvia lo aceptará… y lo…, -parece detenerse con la última frase que estaba por decir, un poco nerviosa._

_-¿Lo?..., -se queda esperando la respuesta también deseoso por saber lo que ella tiene que decir._

_-Lo amará…, -responde sintiendo como todo su interior es revelado ante él en un segundo, lo que dilata las pupilas del muchacho al escuchar tales palabras de la chica entre sus manos._

_-Lo que sea que yo sea… la hermosa persona que tú eres… lo que somos los dos… es el sentimiento más hermoso que me ha pasado…, -responde a su sinceridad con las palabras dulces que le inundan el corazón y buscando sus labios la besa dulcemente, bajo el paraguas que les resguarda de los cálidos rayos de sol vespertino, que se sumerge en el horizonte, como el amor en sus corazones…_

_0==0_

_Juvia…, -le toma entonces de la mano, para que lo vea y así lo hace, -te lo agradezco, -le sonríe y luego su rostro se transformó en inconformidad, -No es que me agrade tener a Lyon metido aquí en mi casa preparándome sopas calientes, -saca la lengua divertido, pero para Juvia, él sólo hecho de escucharlo hablar y de corroborar por ella misma que se encontraba bien, o por lo menos no tan mal como pensaba, le llena el pecho de angustia liberada y alegría, por lo que sin tomar mucha importancia a su relato de la sopa, se abalanza sobre él y lo abraza con fuerza, ahí, los dos sentados en el piso junto a la cama. Gray la recibe y envuelve en un abrazo también, para terminar apoyando su mentón sobre la cabeza de Juvia._

_0==0_

_-Gray-sama…, -abre grandes los ojos sorprendida Juvia, -Gray-sama está llorando por Erza-san…_

_-Tenía… tanto tiempo de guardar ese maldito recuerdo dentro de mí… que ahora que ya no está… me hace sentir mejor… y me encanta poder haberlo compartido contigo…_

_-Gray-sama…, -se separa de él para poder verlo a los ojos y entonces nota como su mirada está clavada en ella, -un día… me dijiste que no importaba lo que yo fuera… y ahora… que ya sabes un poco más de lo que soy… ¿Qué piensas?..._

_-Un chico que busca hacer sentir mejor a una chica solitaria… un chico que protege a la mujer que ama…, -no ha terminado de decir su frase, cuando sus ojos son cerrados y labios tomados por los del ojigris, quien la besa dulcemente, -un chico que ahora le pertenece a Juvia…_

Y… aún así… le mandas un mensaje a Juvia… diciéndole… "Gracias por aparecer en mi vida"… cuando esas deberían ser las líneas de Juvia…, -lo suelta por un momento para llevarse ambas manos al rostro para limpiarse las lágrimas un poco y acto seguido le reverencia, -¡Gracias a ti Gray-sama!, ¡Gracias a ti Juvia por fin pudo sentir de que trata el amor verdadero!, ¡Pudo apreciar las puestas de sol mientras comía helado!, ¡Y llegó a sentir los celos más terribles del mundo!, Juvia… jamás había actuado de esa manera… le robaste la razón a Juvia…, por eso actuaba como si fueras sagrado para ella… y es que así es…, -se levanta del asiento y apoya sus manos a los lados de la cama, para quedar sobre él, para poco a poco ir acercando su rostro al suyo y tras cerrar los ojos le besa, entonces se levanta.

-Por eso Juvia no puede exponerte a ningún daño… ya no…, -saca del bolsillo de su falda, el móvil azul que él le compró y observándolo por un momento, lo lleva a su pecho, cual no quisiera dar el siguiente paso, pero de un momento a otro, lo coloca sobre la mesita al lado de la cama del Fullbuster y dándose la vuelta rápidamente, sale corriendo del lugar…, dejando atrás la habitación, pasa pos la sala de visitantes, en donde Lyon la ve pasar con la mirada,

-¿Qué?..., -se levanta preguntándose a si mismo si debe seguirla.

Mientras la Loxar corre con todo lo que le dan las piernas una vez hubo salido del lugar y debido a la prisa, se tropezó, por lo que finalmente se detiene, para arrodillarse en el piso y llorar amargamente todo lo que no pudo en la habitación de Gray.

Continuará…

**Fairy Tail, Tales of Fairy Valentine, capítulo 15 "Una cita bajo la Lluvia", ¡No se lo pierdaaan!**

¡Holas! Buaaa T_T hasta yo lloré escribiendo esto, creo que quedó demasiado sentimental, pero me encanta *O*, espero les haya gustado.

Saludos especiales a: XRainGirl (Jamás mataría a Gray-sama xDD), Yukistar (ambos nuevos personajes darán de que hablar pronto), Karin 213 (jajaja me adivinaste completamente el pensamiento xDD), MaryLight (siii a lo Sherry, pero con mucha verdad), Cata Fullbuster (jajaja tú sólo ordena que enseguida aparece Cata-chan en versión de boxeadora xDDD), Gabe Logan (mejor no se puede describir).

Amigos míos debo decir que me queda una semana de vacación (La próxima) y luego ¡Al último ciclo de mi doctorado en medicinaaa!, para luego al internado… que será mi muerte…, por lo que tengo una consulta, las próximas actualizaciones las quieren más de este fic o está bien que siga alternando a los tres? O.o

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

YA NEE!


	15. Una cita bajo la lluvia

_Pensar… que todo empezó en aquel San Valentín…, yo… una persona concentrada en la nada… me divertía con sólo comer helado e ir a clases de vez en cuando… bien me dijo mi destino aquel adivino de feria mediocre… "Ten cuidado con las mujeres y el agua"… aún no comprendo del todo cual es el significado de esas palabras, sin embargo… ¿problemas con las mujeres?... ¿Y cuando no?... Si hablar de mujeres es un problema en si…_

**FAIRY TAIL**

**TALES OF FAIRY VALENTINE**

**Capítulo 15 "Una cita bajo la Lluvia"**

-Por eso Juvia no puede exponerte a ningún daño… ya no…, -saca del bolsillo de su falda, el móvil azul que él le compró y observándolo por un momento, lo lleva a su pecho, cual no quisiera dar el siguiente paso, pero de un momento a otro, lo coloca sobre la mesita al lado de la cama del Fullbuster y dándose la vuelta rápidamente, sale corriendo del lugar…, dejando atrás la habitación, pasa por la sala de visitantes, en donde Lyon la ve pasar con la mirada.

-¿Qué?..., -se levanta preguntándose a si mismo si debe seguirla.

Mientras la Loxar corre con todo lo que le dan las piernas una vez hubo salido del lugar y debido a la prisa, se tropezó, por lo que finalmente se detiene, para arrodillarse en el piso y llorar amargamente todo lo que no pudo en la habitación de Gray.

Las gotas parecían caer con furia desde el cielo y arreciar en el momento que se vio a la peliazul caer, empapando de inmediato sus cabellos y ropas, mientras las lágrimas hacen conjunto con la lluvia que se escurre por su rostro.

-Si no quieres hacer una cosa así… ¿Por qué lo haces entonces?..., -la voz del joven de cabellos blancos, llegó a duras pernas a sus oídos, filtrándose entre los espacios que encontraba el sonido para conducirse entre la tempestad del momento.

Lyon había llegado a pararse a su lado y cubriéndola con su paraguas, la ayuda a levantarse para segundos después empezar a caminar, sin que ella dijera una sola palabra pero manteniendo la mirada triste en todo momento.

Escena seguida, se encontraban ya bajo techo, el más cercano que encontraron, era el de la casa de Gray.

-No debes preocuparte por eso, estoy seguro que no le molestará que la uses, -le afirma el Bastia, al ver que se ha cambiado con la ropa que él le ha pasado, una camiseta de Gray; blanca con mangas azules y un pantalón negro con altura de pasar río, que a ella le quedaba de por si más grande, a lo que ella se milita a asentir.

-Juvia-san… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó ahí dentro?..., -la mira tratando de comprenderla, pero su pregunta no hace más que llenarle los ojos de lágrimas nuevamente.

-¡No puede ser!, -se levanta de golpe espantándola, -¡¿Acaso Gray murió?

-¡Claro que no Lyon-san!, -le habla finalmente, lo que le provoca una sonrisa al discípulo mayor de Ur, -Perdona, al menos sé que aún puedes hablar, -le sonríe. –Sé que Gray aún está vivo… pero no despierta… por lo que no ha podido decirte algo que te ponga mal…, por lo que puedo inferir que no es una discusión…

-Gray-sama jamás le diría cosas a Juvia que la lastimen…

-¿Entonces… es algo que tu sola has hecho Juvia-san?, estás sufriendo por algo que tu misma piensas…, lo más importante es que te saques esos pensamientos de la cabeza, -llega a su lado y le cobija la cabeza con una toalla, para que absorba la humedad de sus azules cabellos y seguidamente se agacha frente a ella, para quedar casi a su misma altura, estando la Loxar sentada en el sofá. –Pase lo que pase… nosotros te protegeremos… sabes de sobra lo muy importante que eres para esta familia… aunque nuestra misma familia sea un engaño…, -baja su mirada al sentir que sus palabras podrían confundirla aún más, -Un par de jóvenes tontos aliados con una maestra exigente y excéntrica…, -sonríe.

-Juvia… lo sabe…, -asiente, pero aún así no puede verlo a los ojos.

-Muy bien, si es así, hazme el favor de no dejar olvidadas cosas tan importantes, -toma una de sus manos y le coloca sobre la palma el teléfono azul que había dejado en la habitación de Gray, por lo que la chica abre grandes los ojos.

-…Lyon-san…, -agachando un poco más la cabeza, se llevó el aparato al pecho, demostrando lo importante que es para ella. El Bastia la abrazó, esperando que su pecho por lo menos pudiera servirle de apoyo.

-…Gracias…, -responde con un débil hilo de voz. Al escucharla Lyon sonríe resignado y ya que ella no puede ver en ese momento las expresiones de su rostro, aprovecha para reclinar su cabeza contra la de ella y cerrando los ojos suspira.

Al mismo tiempo, en aquella sala de hospital, cierto joven de cabellos negros azulados empezaba a reaccionar, frunciendo el seño, mientras abre los ojos en sesiones de parpadeos, para finalmente enfocar sus claros iris contra la figura de la persona que para ese momento le toma de la mano.

-… ¿Ur?...

-Parece que aún conservas ese gran parecido con tu madre Urtear, -sonríe la pelirosa desde más atrás.

-Mira que vinimos desde tan lejos porque nos enteramos que mi muy estúpido hermano menor se había accidentado para que me recibas con esto, si que no cambias, eres un idiota, -le sonríe ella también.

_-¿Qué rayos?... esto debe ser un sueño… ¿en qué momento pasó esto?... me duele todo… ¿Y Ultear que está haciendo aquí?..._, -se sienta como puede, pero enseguida se lleva una mano al abdomen adolorido.

-¡No deberías moverte aún!, -lo detiene gentil la Milkovich.

-Tengo… que volver al gremio…

-¿Al gremio?..., -se extrañas ambas visitantes, -No me digas que finalmente decidiste unirte a alguna secta oscura jajaja, -se acerca y le toca la frente con la mano, -la fiebre no ha bajado, seguramente estás delirando, por favor recuéstate, -le ayuda a acostarse nuevamente sobre la almohada la hija de Ur.

_-Es verdad… ¿Qué gremio?..., -cierra nuevamente los ojos._

Con la noticia de su repentino pero añorado despertar, los días que tuvo que pasar en el hospital fueron reduciéndose cada vez más, hasta que pasada una semana, finalmente pudo salir de aquel nosocomio, se encontraba ahora en su casa, que debido a su reciente convalecencia se encontraba abarrotada de gente, su maestra, hermano y hermana mayor, la amiga de su hermana mayor, sus amigos del instituto y hasta los maestros habían llegado a visitarlo.

-¿Pudiste hablar con ella?..., -llega a sentarse al sofá donde estaba sentado Gray, Lucy. Entonces el chico coloca su teléfono en la mesita de al lado.

-Voy a verla esta tarde, en el parque…, -se acomoda el cabestrillo que sostiene su brazo enyesado, lo que le saca una venita al lado de su cabeza al no poder hacerlo bien.

-Espera, espera, -le ayuda entonces la Heartfilia, al terminar regresa a su posición inicial, -me extraña mucho que ella no haya querido venir…

-No es que no quiera…, -sonríe por lo bajo cual comprendiera la actitud de su novia.

-¡Todooos a comeeer!, -se escucha la voz de Ur llamándolos a la mesa.

Las horas pasaron entre bromas y pláticas no productivas y junto con ellas, las gotas de Juvia se incrementaban cada vez más, hasta el punto que llegada la hora de su cita, podría decirse que Llovía tan fuertemente que no era apto para su salud salir de la casa.

-Pareciera que el cielo va a caerse…, -observa Meldy por adentro de la ventana las correntadas de agua que se deslizan sobre el cristal.

-¿Aún así vas a salir?, -abre grandes los ojos Lyon al ver como Gray se pone su chaqueta. Los tres hermanos y la pelirosa estaban en la habitación de Gray, una vez la muchedumbre se había esfumado.

-Hicimos una promesa… puede que suene muy idiota pero no puedo faltar.

-¿Y tú crees que ella va a estar esperándote debajo de esta tormenta?..., -lo mira cómplice de la duda Urtear.

-Porque sé que ella está ahí es que voy…, -levanta la mano en señal de despedida y sale del lugar

-¿Acaso le dijiste lo que ocurrió con Juvia cuando él aún estaba inconsciente?..., -pregunta algo molesta la Milkovich.

-No podía ocultarle una cosa así…, -responde Lyon.

Continuará…

**Fairy Tail, Tales of Fairy Valentine, Capítulo 16 "Teru Teru Bozu", ¡No se lo pierdaaan!**

¡Holas!, bueno, sé que está mero corto, pero eso es lo que hay xDD, espero les haya gustado. Jajaja prácticamente todas me pidieron que Lyon hablara con Juvia así que espero les haya gustado como quedó, creo que la actitud de Lyon en este fic, además de ser el típico amigo, podría llegar a convertirse en la segunda opción verdaderamente… *O* me encantó como suspiró mientras la abrazaba xDD.

Saludos especiales a: Karin213 (jajaja, creo que en este fic no sufrirá xDD), Cata Fullbuster (jojo sii, tu hermanito está reebueno jajaja xDD, espero no seas hermana celosa xDD), Yukistar (la verdad que no sé como hacer con Bora, la raptará?), Lluvia-chan (Mmm… la verdad que no, me salió de la mera mente xDD), XRainGirl (la combinación perfecta tierno y dramático xDD), MaryLight (Gracias por tomarte el tiempo, aún entre todas tus tareas!).

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

YA NEE!


	16. Teru Teru Bozu

_Pensar… que todo empezó en aquel San Valentín…, yo… una persona concentrada en la nada… me divertía con sólo comer helado e ir a clases de vez en cuando… bien me dijo mi destino aquel adivino de feria que ahora veo no estaba tan equivocado… "Ten cuidado con las mujeres y el agua"… puede que ya haya empezado a comprenderlo, sin embargo… ¿problemas con las mujeres?... ¿Y cuando no?... Si hablar de mujeres es un problema en si… y más… cuando te das cuenta que te has enamorado…_

**FAIRY TAIL**

**TALES OF FAIRY VALENTINE**

**Capítulo 16 "Teru Teru Bozu"**

-Pareciera que el cielo va a caerse…, -observa Meldy por adentro de la ventana las correntadas de agua que se deslizan sobre el cristal.

-¿Aún así vas a salir?, -abre grandes los ojos Lyon al ver como Gray se pone su chaqueta. Los tres hermanos y la pelirosa estaban en la habitación de Gray, una vez la muchedumbre se había esfumado.

-Hicimos una promesa… puede que suene muy idiota pero no puedo faltar.

-¿Y tú crees que ella va a estar esperándote debajo de esta tormenta?..., -lo mira cómplice de la duda Urtear.

-Porque sé que ella está ahí es que voy…, -levanta la mano en señal de despedida y sale del lugar

-¿Acaso le dijiste lo que ocurrió con Juvia cuando él aún estaba inconsciente?..., -pregunta algo molesta la Milkovich.

-No podía ocultarle una cosa así…, -responde Lyon.

La lluvia salpicaba hasta salvajemente contra el piso, por lo que al instante de poner su zapato en la acera, la parte inferior de sus pantalones empezó a mojarse. El sonido de las gotas impactando contra su paraguas y la neblina que había invadido el lugar, le restaban atractivo a la situación, sin embargo tomó aliento y emprendió camino en el rumbo acordado con la Loxar. Misma que yacía parada en medio de las corrientes de agua que se formaba por la tormenta en los alrededores del parque, cubierta únicamente por su sombrilla en forma de hongo y adornada de encaje, mantenía su mirada fija en el suelo, hasta que el llamado de la voz que más le encantaba en el mundo, la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Juvia!, ¡Juviaaa!, -se escucha desde lo lejos, entonces al buscar al dueño de aquel llamado, notó entre las pesadas gotas de agua, como la figura de un joven bajo un paraguas negro se divisaba.

-¡Graay-samaa!, -lo reconoce y emprende camino hacia él, para acortar las distancias entre ambos.

-¡¿Pero qué rayos estás haciendo aquí?, ¡Tonta!, -le reclama con sólo verla, -¡¿Acaso no sabes lo peligroso que es estar bajo la tormenta?

-Pero…, -abre grandes los ojos temblorosos, -Juvia debía venir… porque había quedado de verse con Gray-sama…

-¡Pero no era seguro que viniera con este clima!, ¡Debes pensar un poco más las cosas!

-Pero… Juvia no podía quedarse tranquila en casa… pensando que Gray-sama llegaría… y ya que Juvia vino… se da cuenta que estaba en lo cierto… Gray-sama vino a ver a Juvia…

El comentario de la peliazul sorprendió al Fullbuster, cual su observación lo hubiera desarmado. –Después de todo estaba ahí-

-Es verdad…, -sonríe por lo bajo el pelinegro azulado para luego levantar la mirada y encontrarla con la de ella, lo que le provoca una sonrisa también a Juvia, lo que luego se convierte en una carcajada de parte de ambos. –Ja… jaja… Jajajaja

Una vez el risueño momento pasó, la expresión de seriedad regresa nuevamente a su rostro, -Dijiste… que no irías a mi casa hoy… porque antes teníamos que hablar de algo importante, no voy a cuestionar eso…, -frunce el seño molesto con sus propias palabras, -bueno… tal vez un poco… desde el accidente… has estado muy extraña… sé que estuviste mucho tiempo junto a mi en el hospital… te lo agradezco… pero… no fuiste nuca luego que despertara… y hoy esta extraña cita… no se que tramas, -le sonríe ligeramente nervioso por el asunto principal a tratar, que según por el relato de Lyon, no era nada agradable…

-Juvia… no pudo hacerlo…, -dirige su mirada al suelo, sintiendo como su pecho empezó a oprimirse angustiado.

-¿Dejarme?..., -pregunta con el dolor reflejado en el rostro el joven de cabellos negros con reflejos azules, lo que abrió grandes los ojos de la Loxar, que como si sintiera la opresión de un yunque contra su cabeza, no le permite levantarla para poder verlo, sabía que estaba mal… sabía que le había provocado dolor, con el sólo cambio en el timbre de voz del chico al preguntar. -¿Tan mal está la situación?... y yo… que pensaba que todo iba muy bien…

-No…, -niega con la cabeza al escucharlo, -¡No se trata de eso!, -levanta por fin el rostro, sonrojado por el llanto inminente, -¡No existe nada en este mundo que pueda hacer más feliz a Juvia que permanecer al lado de Gray-sama!, -responde cerrando los ojos y cual perdiera fuerzas suelta su sombrilla que rápidamente choca contra el suelo y es inundada por la tormenta, dejando a la ojiazul empapada al instante, lo que parece no importante, el sentimiento más horrible se había apoderado de ella nuevamente, la misma sensación de dolor desesperante anidó en su pecho y no pudo más que echarse a llorar para tratar de controlarlo, proyectándolo al exterior, cae arrodillada en medio de un chanco.

Para Gray fue como… ver que su delicada muñeca de porcelana se hubiera roto frente a sus ojos…, -¿Qué es esto?..., -la observa aún parado y cubierto por su paraguas, -_¿Por qué mi corazón… siente hacerse pedazos de verla así?..._, -como si mojarse fuera lo último que le importara y estar seco le separara aún más de ella, descuidado deja caer el paraguas y movimiento seguido cae arrodillado sobre ella abrazándola, sus lacios cabellos se humedecieron al instante, la tela de su camisa se pegó contra su piel y las corrientes acuosas fabricaban caminos entre los recovecos de sus ropas para abrirse paso y desembocar al suelo.

_Fue entonces cuando terminé de comprenderlo… Pensar… que todo empezó en aquel San Valentín…, yo… una persona concentrada en la nada… me divertía con sólo comer helado e ir a clases de vez en cuando… bien me dijo mi destino aquel adivino de feria que ahora veo no estaba tan equivocado… "Ten cuidado con las mujeres y el agua"… Toda mi vida pensé… ¿problemas con las mujeres?... ¿Y cuando no?... Si hablar de mujeres es un problema en si… las mujeres son un problema en si… un problema… un enigma que necesita ser descifrado, pero por más que luches jamás comprenderás… es parte de la magia de su existencia… el factor que te enamora… el agua atacándonos a ambos…indicándonos al mismo tiempo lo cerca que debemos estar…_

-Estoy harto… que las personas por querer protegerme se terminen alejando de mí…, -le susurra en el oído a la peliazul, lo que le provoca abrir los ojos aún sintiendo las gotas deslizándose sobre su rostro. –Cualquiera diría… que es sabio esquivar el peligro… cuando sabes que está ahí… aguardando por ti y existen ciertas ocasiones en que es necesario acatar esa norma… como cuando mis padres… me protegieron en aquel incendio… o cuando Erza se fue… pero ahora… que se que hay algo que puedo hacer… y hay algo que quiero proteger…, -la abraza más fuerte, -no voy a rendirme…, -se separa ligeramente de ella para poder verla a los ojos, aún en medio de todas aquellas gotas heladas que caen sobre sus rostros y escurren por sus cabellos y mentones.

-…Gray-sama…, -le devuelve la mirada infinitamente agradecida por aquella muestra de apoyo y valor, para esta vez, posar sus manos sobre las mejillas de su amado y observar hermosos ojos, para acto seguido buscar el camino hacia su boca y cerrando los ojos lo besa, compartiendo con sus labios el calor que la mantenía con vida bajo aquella impávida lluvia de hielo.

_-Durante muchos años… la Lluvia traía consigo los recuerdos de dolor para Juvia… aquellos días tristes en el orfanatorio, donde su única compañía era la tempestad y la llovizna… Juvia se la pasaba elaborando pequeños muñecos amuletos para detener la lluvia… aún y cuando ella era su amiga… tal vez así… podría salir a jugar al patio… y poder hacer un amigo…_

_Y Ahora él… hace parecer detener la Lluvia… con sólo su compañía…_

-Será mejor que nos movamos de aquí, -propone el Fullbuster una vez se separaron y corriendo un largo trecho entre el parque y el centro comercial, finalmente se posaron bajo techo.

–Bien dicen que cuando estás en el agua no sientes el frío… pero al salir de ella empiezas a congelarte y estás empapado, -le sonríe la ojiazul.

-Mira quien habla, tú estás más mojada que yo, -habla tiritando también el ojigris.

-Eso es un problema, -le sonríe nuevamente siguiéndole el juego, aunque era más que lógico que ambos estaban completamente mojados. –la casa de Juvia está más cerca que la de Gray-sama de aquí… y… ahora Juvia recuerda que tiene un cambio de ropa de Gray-sama en su casa.

-¡¿Un cambio de ropa mío en tu casa?, -se sonroja el Fullbuster, -¿Cuándo… nosotros?..., -desvía la mirada apenado.

-¿Eh?..., -ladea la cabeza Juvia sin entender, cuando repente cae en cuentas lo que él está pensando, -¡Juvia y Gray-sama no han hecho nada!, -grita sonrojada, -aunque…, -empieza a humear imaginándose quien sabe que cosa.

-oe…, -la llama para traerla de vuelta a la realidad. -¿Y estás segura que yo puedo entrar ahí?...

-Pues… está lloviendo mucho, no creo que la casera esté observando, -le anima con la ilusión reflejada en su mirada.

-Muy bien, -suspira

Así llegaron a Fairy Hills dormitorio para señoritas, en un movimiento rápido la puerta se abre y cierra y seguidamente sólo se escucha el sonido de alguien andando por las escaleras hacia el segundo piso, para terminar en ellos cerrando la puerta de la habitación de Juvia y respirando hondo, dan gracias juntando las manos por no haber sido descubiertos.

-¡Espera un momento Gray-sama!, ¡Juvia irá ahora por tu ropa!, -recupera un poco de ánimo y sale corriendo hacia adentro de una habitación dentro de su habitación, dejando sólo a Gray en aquel lugar…, empezó por observar los alrededores y topando su mirada en la cama notó cierto muñeco de cabellos negros sobre ella, por lo que levantó una ceja, sin la remota idea que aquel muñeco era alusivo a él.

-¡Ya está Gray-sama!, -regresó la peliazul con la ropa que el otro día Lyon le había prestado y ella ya habiéndose quitado la ropa mojada.

-Claro, -asintió el Fullbuster, pero quitarse su chaqueta se convirtió el un problema, debido al yeso que portaba en su brazo protegido de la lluvia con un plástico.

-¡Espera!, ¡Juvia te ayudará!, -se acerca diligente a él y sacándole la chaqueta, puede notar como la tela de su camisa se ha pegado a su cuerpo, dejando imaginar la figura de su pecho y abdomen, lo que la sonroja, -comúnmente a Gray-sama no le cuesta trabajo quitarse la ropa, -hace un extraño comentario, que pone nervioso a Gray.

-¿Eh?... sí… supongo…, es un mal hábito, -sonríe nervioso y se ruboriza al notar que Juvia lo observa de la misma forma, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, -estaba a punto de sacarle la camisa ella misma a Gray-

Ya que sus miradas habían chocado, ambos se pusieron aún más nerviosos, pero la chica consiguió su objetivo y logró sacarle la camiseta, quedando parada frente a él con el dorso desnudo y observándola mientras de sus cabellos aún se deslizaban algunas gotas de agua.

Continuará…

**Fairy Tail, Tales of Fairy Valentine, Capítulo 17 "Entrega", ¡No se lo pierdan!**

¡Holas!, bueno, ahí está el capi de hoy, espero les haya gustado y quedado expectantes xDD.

Saludos a: Cata Fullbuster, MaryLight, YamixTeaLover, Yukistar y XRainGirl.

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

YA NEE!


	17. Entrega

_Durante muchos años… la Lluvia traía consigo los recuerdos de dolor para Juvia… aquellos días tristes en el orfanatorio, donde su única compañía era la tempestad y la llovizna… Juvia se la pasaba elaborando pequeños muñecos amuletos para detener la lluvia… aún y cuando ella era su amiga… tal vez así… podría salir a jugar al patio… y poder hacer un amigo…_

_Y Ahora él… hace parecer detener la Lluvia… con sólo su compañía…_

**FAIRY TAIL**

**TALES OF FAIRY VALENTINE**

**Capítulo 17 "Entrega"**

-¡Ya está Gray-sama!, -regresó la peliazul con la ropa que el otro día Lyon le había prestado y ella ya habiéndose quitado la ropa mojada.

-Claro, -asintió el Fullbuster, pero quitarse su chaqueta se convirtió el un problema, debido al yeso que portaba en su brazo protegido de la lluvia con un plástico.

-¡Espera!, ¡Juvia te ayudará!, -se acerca diligente a él y sacándole la chaqueta, puede notar como la tela de su camisa se ha pegado a su cuerpo, dejando imaginar la figura de su pecho y abdomen, lo que la sonroja, -comúnmente a Gray-sama no le cuesta trabajo quitarse la ropa, -hace un extraño comentario, que pone nervioso a Gray.

-¿Eh?... sí… supongo…, es un mal hábito, -sonríe nervioso y se ruboriza al notar que Juvia lo observa de la misma forma, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, -estaba a punto de sacarle la camisa ella misma a Gray-

Ya que sus miradas habían chocado, ambos se pusieron aún más nerviosos, pero la chica consiguió su objetivo y logró sacarle la camiseta, quedando parada frente a él con el dorso desnudo y observándola mientras de sus cabellos aún se deslizaban algunas gotas de agua.

Puede que por la misma curiosidad de verle de esa manera, la peliazul haya llevado una de sus manos tras la oreja del Fullbuster para acariciar levemente sus cabellos húmedos sin despegar su mirada de la gris que pareciera cautivado por su autenticidad. Los cabellos azules sueltos en largas ondulaciones reposando repartidos entre sus pequeños hombros y espalda, su faz que de ser posible se veía aún más clara de lo usual y su pequeño y delicado cuerpo cubierto por una camiseta y un pants, propio de ella, propio del frío… propio del momento. Parece no poder resistir la tentación de acercarla más a sí, por lo que en un impulso y con la mano de ella aún sobre su oreja, la levanta, apoyándola en su cadera, para momento seguido cambiar los roles y ser ella quien lo mira desde arriba y con sus rostros muy juntos cual compartieras la electricidad que se desliza entre todas sus uniones sinápticas, terminan por cerrar los ojos y acercarse del todo para continuar con el ritual de su pasión oculta finalmente desencadenada con un beso anhelado y encendido.

Ella le ha cogido los cabellos entre sus dedos con la mano que en un principio le acariciaba, mientras con la otra trata de empezar a explorar sobre su pecho mientras baja poco a poco sobre él, sin poder resistirse al contacto de las manos del chico con su cuerpo, al ser sostenida sobre él por su mano sobre su trasero y la enyesada sobre su cintura; sus piernas se aferraron a él como gancho… como si su propio cuerpo le pidiera que ese momento no parara.

Habían pasado 5 meses del el momento en que comenzaron a salir, tiempo que al pasarlo juntos los acercó cada vez más, haciéndoles cómplices de cada una de sus sonrisas dedicadas, sabedores de sus propios defectos y virtudes, soñadores de un nuevo futuro juntos… al degustar de cada uno de los dulces besos que se propiciaron… conteniendo varias emociones dentro de sus corazones, que poco a poco fueron creciendo, alimentándose de su amor batallero, hasta el punto que ese deseo de adentrarse aún más en el otro, saber lo que era capaz de dar, y su propia ansiedad por recibir, terminó por abrirse sediento y apurado.

Se besaron… se besaron… y se besaron como nunca lo habían hecho, hasta el punto que la falta de aire, le llevó a apoyarla, sentándola sobre su mueble tocador, para poder seguir sosteniéndola y correspondiéndole. Se miraban enamorados, cuando el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta de la habitación los aterró, separándose y tapando con sus manos la boca del otro.

-¡Juvia!, ¡¿Estás ahí?, -la voz de Erza, le puso los cabellos de punta a Gray, sabía perfectamente que si era encontrado dentro de aquel dormitorio femenino, se llevaría una buena paliza y peor si se la propiciaría Erza, de quien todos conocen su fuerza demoníaca.

-Etto…, -se quitó la mano de Gray de la boca la Loxar, -¡Juvia acaba de bañarse Erza-san!, ¡Dale un segundo para terminar de cambiarse!, -le responde, mientras con la mirada busca donde esconder a Gray.

-¡No puedo esperar!, ¡Es algo muy importante!, -el sonido de la llave dentro de la cerradura dejó blancos a los dos dentro de la habitación, para momento seguido abrirse la puerta de golpe y la presidenta mirar al interior rápidamente.

-¿Ehh?... ¿Buscas algo Erza-san?..., -no puede evitar que sus labios hagan una mueca nerviosa.

-Mmm… se tiene el reporte que hay un chico dentro de Fairy Hills… Hilda está furiosa…, -explica y sigue buscando con la mirada, abriendo grandes los ojos al ver la chaqueta del Fullbuster extendida en el respaldo de la silla. –Juviaaa… no me digas que ese chico es Gray…, -se lleva una mano a la frente, -aún y cuando acaba de salir del hospital… ya se está metiendo en problemas ese idiota…

-¡¿Ehhhh?, ¿Pero qué estás diciendo Erza-san?... jejeje… por supuesto que Gray-sama no está aquí con Juvia, seguramente debe estar en su casa, -arquea los ojos, mientras se lleva las manos a la espalda y hace la figura de una cruz con los dedos.

Al escuchar su escusa la peliroja suspira, -Dile que cuando se vaya… por lo menos no se deje ver por Hilda…, -le habla a la Loxar, para luego elevar la voz y apretar la mano en puño, -¡Más te vale que no te encuentre Gray!, -grita al aire y dándose la vuelta cierra la puerta al salir.

Al ver la puerta cerrarse es la Loxar quien ahora suspira de alivio, -ya la escuchaste Gray-sama…, -levanta el cubrecama y habla debajo de su mueble para dormir, encontrando al Fullbuster entre las sombras.

-Creo que sí, -le sonríe.

Momentos después yace ya vestido con la ropa seca que le pasó Juvia y parado al lado de la ventana por la que una vez le arrojó un balde lleno de agua.

-Será mejor que me vaya entonces, -se asoma por la ventana, -está un poco alto… pero no demasiado.

-¡¿Qué dices?, ¡¿Acaso piensas saltar desde aquí Gray-sama?, ¡Juvia no puede permitir eso!

-Gracias…, -le regala una amorosa mirada junto a su sonrisa única, por lo que la peliazul guarda silencio y al instante siguiente se tiró por la ventana, cayendo de golpe contra el pasto mojado por la reciente tormenta, pero logra levantarse, aunque un poco lento, para luego salir corriendo de la propiedad.

Continuará…

**Fairy Tail, Tales of Fairy Valentine, Capítulo 18 "Una semana de retraso", ¡No se lo pierdaan!**

¡Holas!, Bueno, con esto terminamos la saga de la tormenta y bien dicen que después de la tormenta viene la calma, aunque es posible que aquí sea todo lo contrario xDD. Si tienen alguna idea para alguna escena que les gustaría, ¡no olviden comentarlo!

¡Dejo saludos especiales! a: XRainGirl, AmyAylen, YamixTeaLover, Yukistar (ó Yuki_Star?), Cata Fullbuster, Karin 213 y RimayShiki.

¡ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

¡Ya nee!


	18. Una semana de retraso

_Fue entonces cuando terminé de comprenderlo… Pensar… que todo empezó en aquel San Valentín…, yo… una persona concentrada en la nada… me divertía con sólo comer helado e ir a clases de vez en cuando… bien me dijo mi destino aquel adivino de feria que ahora veo no estaba tan equivocado… "Ten cuidado con las mujeres y el agua"… Toda mi vida pensé… ¿problemas con las mujeres?... ¿Y cuando no?... Si hablar de mujeres es un problema en si… las mujeres son un problema en si… un problema… un enigma que necesita ser descifrado, pero por más que luches jamás comprenderás… es parte de la magia de su existencia… el factor que te enamora… el agua atacándonos a ambos…indicándonos al mismo tiempo lo cerca que debemos estar…_

**FAIRY TAIL**

**TALES OF FAIRY VALENTINE**

**Capítulo 18 "Una semana de retraso"**

-Estoy harto… que las personas por querer protegerme se terminen alejando de mí…, -le susurra en el oído a la peliazul, lo que le provoca abrir los ojos aún sintiendo las gotas deslizándose sobre su rostro. –Cualquiera diría… que es sabio esquivar el peligro… cuando sabes que está ahí… aguardando por ti y existen ciertas ocasiones en que es necesario acatar esa norma… como cuando mis padres… me protegieron en aquel incendio… o cuando Erza se fue… pero ahora… que se que hay algo que puedo hacer… y hay algo que quiero proteger…, -la abraza más fuerte, -no voy a rendirme…, -se separa ligeramente de ella para poder verla a los ojos, aún en medio de todas aquellas gotas heladas que caen sobre sus rostros y escurren por sus cabellos y mentones.

Con aquellas palabras terminó por disipar finalmente toda la tempestad que se acumulaba a su alrededor y no precisamente aquella que representaba el clima tormentoso que pasaban por esos momentos. De un momento a otro con sólo sus palabras pudo devolver la luz y la sonrisa a aquel rostro de pálida tez.

Habían pasado 5 meses del el momento en que comenzaron a salir, tiempo que al pasarlo juntos los acercó cada vez más, haciéndoles cómplices de cada una de sus sonrisas dedicadas, sabedores de sus propios defectos y virtudes, soñadores de un nuevo futuro juntos… al degustar de cada uno de los dulces besos que se propiciaron… conteniendo varias emociones dentro de sus corazones, que poco a poco fueron creciendo, alimentándose de su amor batallero, hasta el punto que ese deseo de adentrarse aún más en el otro, saber lo que era capaz de dar, y su propia ansiedad por recibir, terminó por abrirse sediento y apurado, pero sorprendido y al mismo tiempo detenido al ser descubiertos en un lugar prohibido.

-Será mejor que me vaya entonces, -se asoma por la ventana, -está un poco alto… pero no demasiado.

-¡¿Qué dices?, ¡¿Acaso piensas saltar desde aquí Gray-sama?, ¡Juvia no puede permitir eso!

-Gracias…, -le regala una amorosa mirada junto a su sonrisa única, por lo que la peliazul guarda silencio y al instante siguiente se tiró por la ventana, cayendo de golpe contra el pasto mojado por la reciente tormenta, pero logra levantarse, aunque un poco lento, para luego salir corriendo de la propiedad.

Fue la última vez que le vió, desde aquel día, hasta la actualidad había pasado otra larga semana bañada bajo la tempestad del tiempo de tifones que se asomaba sobre los cielos nipones, dándoles la oportunidad de por lo menos, escuchar sus voces a través de los aparatos receptores de ondas celulares.

-¡¿Mañana?, ¡¿Estás hablando en serio?, -abre grandes los ojos la Loxar, muy emocionada por lo que acaba de escuchar por el intercomunicador, se encontraba sentada en su cama pero de la impresión se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana observando el cielo casi despejándose. –No sabes la alegría que le das a Juvia con esa noticia Gray-sama, -sonríe y movimiento seguido se quita el teléfono de la oreja y cierra la conversación, -aún sin poder borrar la sonrisa del rostro.

El día siguiente, había llegado, esperado por algunos y repudiado por otros, debido al inicio de semana. La Yousei Gakko, se encontraba abarrotada de gente, los estudiantes mayores, como siempre estampados en el camino planeando su escape por su almuerzo de pescado y Sake, mientras muchos más caminan alrededor de la fuente del dios de espíritus estelares, por no decir dios de los maestros y en la sala de clases de Happy-sensei, un apenado Gray recibe la bienvenida por parte de sus compañeros que se emocionan al verlo entrar al salón, entre ellos su mejor amigo el apodado Salamander por su amor por el picante y lo caliente, la rubia que alguna vez y no se sabe aún porqué se convirtió en su confidente, la presidenta del concejo estudiantil, su hermano y novia que le acompañan.

Una vez las sonrisas entre el grupo se disiparon y se disponían a tomar sus lugares, el camino de Gray fue interceptado por cierta castaña de ojos miel, que se ha llegado a parar ante él, mirándolo sumamente nerviosa, preocupada y culpable, por lo que al no poder más con aquellas sensaciones dentro de su pequeño cuerpo, no le queda más opción que bajar la cabeza antes él.

-Gray-sama…, -se preocupa Juvia al notar la reciente aparición y no percibir ningún indicio de movimiento de parte del Fullbuster, que no hace más que ver fijo y seriamente hacia la chica frente a él y cual le tomara la menor importancia a aquella persona frente a él, siguió caminando y la pasó de largo al lado, lo que abrió grandes los ojos de la reverenciante y que enseguida se cierran al sentir una mano sobre su cabeza.

Se trataba de la mano del pelinegro azulado, -Las niñas no deberían correr tontamente por las calles… es peligroso, -responde solamente, dándole a entender que no le importa demasiado lo que ha pasado, pero debe tener cuidado de ahora en adelante, reacción que jamás hubiera esperado por parte de él, por lo que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¿Cómo?... ¿Cómo puede ser tan amable?..., -aprieta los puños y los párpados al sentirse perdonada tan sencillamente, para abrir los ojos rápido al segundo siguiente y momento seguido se encontraba postrada a los pies del Fullbuster, -¡A PARTIR DE AHORA SERÉ TU ESCLAVA!, ¡TE DEBO MI VIDA!, ¡ASÍ QUE PUEDES HACER CONMIGO LO QUE QUIERAAAAS!, ¡LO QUE SEAAAA!, ¡AMO GRAAAY!

-¡¿QUÉEEEE?, -se espantan Juvia y Gray al escucharla, yéndose para atrás con grandes ojos abiertos, mientras el fondo corre rápido y de colores. -¡Espera!, ¡No!, ¡No digas tonterías!, -la recoge el Fullbuster

-¡Es verdad!, ¡Si Gray-sama necesita a una esclava esa será Juvia!, -recalca la Loxar

-¡No se trata de eso!, -interrumpe los delirios de ambas el raspador de hielo.

-No sabía que necesitabas una esclava… pero… sabes que tú puedes castigar a Juvia Gray-sama…, -lo mira suplicante

-¡Ya te dije que no me gusta eso!, ¡No!, ¡No se trata de eso!, -niega con la cabeza y se dirige entonces hacia Tsukushi, -Si lo dices por lo que sucedió… discúlpame, pero lo que hice fue porque Juvia se encontraba en peligro… si tu estabas ahí, fue suerte, -responde seco tratando de parar su excesivo agradecimiento.

-Oh…, -se sorprende en un principio, pero luego sonríe, -un caballero jamás aceptará recuerdos vergonzosos de una dama… eso te hace aún más hermoso príncipe, -le sonríe sincera y dejándolo sentado admirado por lo que le ha dicho se dirige a su asiento.

-¡AHHHHHHHHH!, pone el grito en el cielo la peliazul, mientras Lyon le coloca la mano en el hombro tratando de tranquilizarla.

-¡Todos levántense!, -se escucha entonces la orden de Erza, por lo que se levantan de su asiento

-¡Saluden!

-¡Buenos días Happy-senseeiiii!, -saludan todos al unísono y seguidamente vuelven a tomar asiento.

-Como ya sabrán es tradición de la escuela hacer proyectos con alumnos de intercambio, -empieza por explicar el felino profesor.

-Sí… demasiado para ser realmente creible…, -le susurra Lucy a Mirajane mientras esconde sus labios tras la palma de su mano.

-Y el día de hoy tenemos aquí con nosotros a un par de alumnas de intercambio, bueno… más bien a una alumna de este curso y a una de un nivel superior que ha querido venir a presentarse con ustedes, ya pueden pasar, -les índica el gato y acto seguido Meldy y Urtear hacen su entrada.

-¡¿QUÉEEE?, ¡NO!, ¡Por favor ya no!, -se levanta molesto del asiento Gray y choca los puños contra la tabla.

-Supongo que es normal que los hermanitos menores se sientan angustiados al pensar que su hermana mayor ha llegado para protegerlos…, -le responde el saludo la Milkovich.

-¡AHHHH!, ¡Temeeee!, -se enfurece aún más al escuchar los sonidos de las risas desbordantes de la clase.

-Eso es… los hermanitos menores…, -apoya Lyon

-Eso te incluye a ti también idiota…, -lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados el Fullbuster.

-¡El motivo principal del traslado de ambas de Grimoire Gakko hacia acá, es porque son miembros de los 7 familiares de los estudios, una honrosa congregación donde sólo los mejores estudiantes pueden entrar, -explica Happy sensei.

-Familiares de los estudios…, -entrecierra los ojos también Natsu, -no me dan buena espina…

-¡Y debido a que los estudiantes de aquí no pueden aprender ni qué es el almuerzo de pescado!, -levanta la tiza el gato

-¡pero si ya lo sabeeemoooos!, -responde el vulgo

-¡Se les ha traído aquí para ayudarlos con sus problemas!, ¡Así como a ti Gray!, -le señala el maestro, -tienes una semana de retraso en tus estudios, ¡No puedes darte el lujo de no hacer nada!, ¡Debes ponerte a estudiar ahora mismo!

-¡Pero Happy-sensei!, -trata de replicar pero es demasiado tarde, Meldy ha llegado a pararse frente a su pupitre.

-Soy una de los 7 familiares de los estudios… mi objetivo… acabar con Gray… digo, prevenir que resuelva mal el próximo examen, -les sonríe y acto seguido el Fullbuster y la Loxar que estaba junto a él, estaban unidos por un par de esposas en forma de corazón.

-¡AHHHHHH!, ¡¿Pero qué rayooos?

-Mi poder especial… el vínculo, de esa forma me aseguraré que Juvia estará vigilándote en todo momento, -se cruza de brazos frente a él.

-¡Juvia no tiene ningún problema con eso!, -voltea a verlo con ojos de corazón. Al ver la escena, Lucy se deprime un poco y suspirando voltea hacia el Salamander, quien no nota su mirada hasta tras unos segundos sentirla sobre su espalda y volteando a verla, se encuentra con el rostro sumamente molesto de la Heartfilia, lo que le saca una sonrisa nerviosa al Dragneel.

Continuará…

**Fairy Tail, Tales of Fairy Valentine, capítulo 19 "La niña de la promesa", ¡No se lo pierdaaan!**

¡Holllaaaaas! T_T, lamento tardar tanto en publicar… (Nahh no es tanto tiempo, pero después de la disponibilidad que tenía en vacaciones esto realmente deprime), mi nuevo hospital es como un cuartel… a ver si por lo menos me da más ideas para martirios xDDD.

Espero les haya gustado, ya saben ideas, comentarios, lo que se les ocurra, directo al review!

Saludos especiales a: XRainGirl, Yukistar, Sora Knightwalker (Bienvenida!), AmyAylen, visitante anónimo, por favor deja tu nombre para la próxima, así te dejo saludito, Cata Fullbuster, MaryLight, YamixTeaLover, HinataHyLovers (Bienvenidaa!).

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

YA NEE!


	19. La niña de la promesa

_Fue entonces cuando terminé de comprenderlo… Pensar… que todo empezó en aquel San Valentín…, yo… una persona concentrada en la nada… me divertía con sólo comer helado e ir a clases de vez en cuando… bien me dijo mi destino aquel adivino de feria que ahora veo no estaba tan equivocado… "Ten cuidado con las mujeres y el agua"… Toda mi vida pensé… ¿problemas con las mujeres?... ¿Y cuando no?... Si hablar de mujeres es un problema en si… las mujeres son un problema en si… un problema… un enigma que necesita ser descifrado, pero por más que luches jamás comprenderás… es parte de la magia de su existencia… el factor que te enamora… el agua atacándonos a ambos…indicándonos al mismo tiempo lo cerca que debemos estar…_

**FAIRY TAIL**

**TALES OF FAIRY VALENTINE**

**Capítulo 19 "La niña de la promesa"**

-Soy una de los 7 familiares de los estudios… mi objetivo… acabar con Gray… digo, prevenir que resuelva mal el próximo examen, -les sonríe y acto seguido el Fullbuster y la Loxar que estaba junto a él, estaban unidos por un par de esposas en forma de corazón.

-¡AHHHHHH!, ¡¿Pero qué rayooos?

-Mi poder especial… el vínculo, de esa forma me aseguraré que Juvia estará vigilándote en todo momento, -se cruza de brazos frente a él, la pelirosa.

-¡Juvia no tiene ningún problema con eso!, -voltea a verlo con ojos de corazón. Al ver la escena, Lucy se deprime un poco y suspirando voltea hacia el Salamander, quien no nota su mirada hasta tras unos segundos sentirla sobre su espalda y volteando a verla, se encuentra con el rostro sumamente molesto de la Heartfilia, lo que le saca una sonrisa nerviosa al Dragneel.

-¡Aunque esto hace a Juvia tan feliz!, ¿No será un inconveniente?..., -se lleva la mano libre al rostro con expresión pensativa.

-Ni que lo digas…, -la observa Gray con una gota al lado de su cabeza, -¡Por favor, quítanos esto de una vez!

-Ya les expliqué mis objetivos…, -entrecierra los ojos la recién transferida.

-Pero a mi parecer es una situación demasiado incómoda incluso para estudiar…, -se acerca la Scarlet.

-Tú guarda silencio… número 4…

-¿Número 4?, -abre grandes los ojos Erza, al no comprender como le ha llamado. -¿Número 4 de qué?, -lleva sus manos a la cintura.

-Cada uno de los miembros de esta escuela han sido asignados con un número por mí… según la necesidad que tengo de destruirlos… digo, de ayudarles a responder correctamente los exámenes…

-¿Así que soy la número 4?..., -una gota se posó al lado de la cabeza de la presidenta, -¿Tan mal crees que voy en los parciales?..., -un tic se apoderó de su ojo derecho.

-El número 3 es Gildarts… pero creo que él ya se graduó de la escuela…, el número 2 es Makarov…

-¡¿Qué?, ¡¿MAKAROV ES EL NÚMERO 2?, ¡¿Existe alguien más torpe que él, que no ha podido graduarse es todos estos años?, -se sorprende de sobremanera la peliroja.

-El número 1 es Gray… Gray Fullbuster…

-¡¿QUÉ?, -preguntan alterados los tres presentes, -¡¿Cómo será eso posible?, ¡Ni siquiera has mencionado a Natsu!, -se muestra notablemente inconforme el Fullbuster.

-Eso es porque… Ultear…

-Sabía que ella tenía que ver algo en esto…, -entrecierra los ojos el pelinegro azulado.

-¡Sea lo que sea!, ¡Juvia apoyará a Gray-sama!, ¡Gray-sama nunca se esconderá ni huirá!, -levanta el brazo que tenía esposado al de Gray y lo levanta con ella de paso. –Pero… Juvia sabe que una unión de esta manera no es correcta…, -se lleva una mano al pecho.

-¡Tienes toda la razón Juvia-san!, -entra en la conversación Lyon, transformando los ojos de Gray en dos líneas. -¡¿Quién querría permanecer atado a este hermano menos mío?, ¡¿Acaso no sería más conveniente una unión definitiva entre nosotros?, -le toma la mano que la Loxar tiene libre.

-Tal vez… Lyon-san tenga razón… ya que con Lyon-san, Juvia no tendría que preocuparse por situaciones bochornosas, que seguramente ocurrirán estando atada de Gray-sama, -cierra los ojos en pose de víctima.

-¡¿Escuchaste eso Graaaayyy?, -casi le grita frente al rostro el Bastia.

-Debido a que Lyon-san no está interesado en las mujeres, podría funcionar, -responde amable la Loxar.

-¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEE?, -grita sorprendido y frustrado el peliblanco, ante la mirada atónita de los presentes.

-Hubiera sido un caos que los esposados fueran Gray-sama y Lyon-san…, -hasta se sonroja al mencionarlo, -el amor desbordante y pasional de Lyon-san… ¡AH!, ¡Juvia no podría soportarlo!

Al escuchar la última palabra mencionada por su novia, el Fullbuster no pudo soportar más la risa y estalló en carcajadas, lo mismo que una sonrojada Erza y la sorprendida Meldy.

-¡Yaaa!, ¡Yaaaaaa!, ¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo Juvia-saaan?

-¿Ah?... ¿Acaso… Lyon-san aún no había dado a conocer sus preferencias?..., ¡Oh!, ¡Que desastre!, ¡Que tortura!, ¡Por favor Lyon-san, perdona a Juvia!, -le reverencia.

El día transcurrió soleado y ventilado, bueno, al menos sobre la gran mayoría de alumnos, a excepción de Lyon, quien caminaba con una nube de tormenta sobre su cabeza.

La hora de la salida, llegó más rápido que de costumbre, quizás por la inexplicable sensación que el tiempo se convierte en nada al estar atada a la persona que amas… literalmente.

Lucy subía las escaleras que la llevarían a su apartamento dentro de aquel edificio de arrendamiento, casi a paso forzado y desganado, sacó las llaves de su puerta de su bolso y abriendo inmediatamente una venita se levantó sobre su frente.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?..., -pregunta hasta en cierto tono molesto, se había cansado de exaltarse todo el tiempo por lo mismo, verlo dentro de su casa sin permiso… verlo dentro de su casa sin saber siquiera lo que le provocaba al entrar de incógnito dentro de su apartamento…

-¡Heyyy Lucyyy!, -la saluda con el brazo alzado el Salamander, sentado desde el sofá. -¡Te tardaste!

-¡El que se está tardando en salir es otrooo!, -responde recobrando su energía y cerrando la puerta de golpe, -¡¿Y bien?

-Pues… recuerda que tenemos un trabajo… jamás haría ninguna tarea de la escuela sin ti, -le sonríe abiertamente.

-Por ahora…, -tal parece que los recuerdos de ver la felicidad en el rostro de Juvia aún la tienen intranquila, -no estoy de ánimos…, -deja caer la maleta cerca de la entrada.

-¡Vamos!, ¡No puedes decir eso!, ¡Mira que he venido hasta aquí especialmente por ti!, ¡Somos un equipo!, -trata de animarla.

-Has venido porque te aburres de estar en tu casa…, -prácticamente lo ignora y se dirige a su recámara.

-Puede que sea verdad pero…, -el comentario le hace saltar aún más alto la venita a la Heartfilia, -hay un motivo especial por el que me gusta venir aquí…, -palabras que la dejaron congelada.

-¿Qué dices?...

-¡Qué este lugar es mucho más grande que mi apartamentooo!, ¡Puedo hacer ejercicio aquíiiii!, -mueve los brazos con las manos en puño cual boxeador.

La gota que derramó el vaso…

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!, -le gritó frustrada y tomando la maleta de Natsu, se la tiró en la cara, sacándolo de balance. -¡Ya vete de aquí!, ¡No tendrías que estar en mi casa, si la tuya está justo al ladooo!, -con el escándalo finalmente hubo cerrado la puerta tras sacar al Salamander con el estruendo. Entonces suspira al sentirse levemente liberada, -a veces me desespera tanto… ¿habrá estado bien que lo echara de esa manera?..., -luego de pensar un poco, camina sigilosa hacia la ventana, donde asomándose por el borde de la cortina, esperando no ser vista, trata de encontrar la figura del Dragneel entrando a su casa, pero queda esperando ya que no logró verlo, -¿Será que entró antes?...

Mientras tanto, debido a la unión propiciada por Meldy; Gray y Juvia tuvieron que ir a la casa del primero luego de la salida de clases, debido a que los hombres no pueden poner un pie en el dormitorio de Fairy Hills, aún y cuando se encuentren esposados a una chica. Cansados de estar sentados sin poder moverse libremente, cayeron recostados sobre la cama del Fullbuster con la mano que les une de por medio y ambos recostados de lado hacia el centro para poder verse los rostros.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio en la conversación, el ojigris cerró los párpados.

-¿Estás cansado?..., -pregunta dulcemente la Loxar, mientras sonríe al ver el hermoso rostro apacible de su amado.

-Un poco… pero más que eso… estaba pensando, -responde aún sin abrir los ojos, por lo que la chica de cabellos azules coloca su mano libre sobre la mejilla del pelinegro azulado.

-¿Y en qué pensabas?...

-Pensaba… en que rayos le voy a hacer a Ultear por esto…, -sonríe maniático aún con los ojos cerrados, -después de todo esa tal Meldy es amiga suya…

-Meldy… a Juvia le simpatiza, -arque los ojos, -parece que ella quiere proteger lo que ama… y busca sus métodos para hacerlo, igual que Juvia, -abre los ojos entonces y encuentra la mirada gris clavada sobre su rostro, por lo que se sonroja un poco. –Gray-sama…

-Ahora que lo mencionas…, -un leve sonrojo juguetón se posó bajo sus ojos y dirigió la mirada en otra dirección.

-¡Te sonrojaste!, ¡AHHHH Gray-sama se sonrojó cuando Juvia habló de Meldy-saan!, -se espanta de sobremanera.

-¡NOOO!, -la baja rápido de su alucinación, -puede que… muchas veces no sé como decir las cosas… me cuesta expresar este tipo de cosas…, -frunce el seño y aprieta los párpados.

-Gray-sama…, -lo mira expectante.

-Pero tú has sido capaz de decirlo… y aún y cuando yo lo siento tan… fuerte… nunca he sido capaz de decirlo… de decírtelo…

-Sabes que puedes decirle a Juvia lo que quieras Gray-sama…

-Juvia… yo… a ti…, -el nerviosismo se apoderó completamente de él y cierra los ojos tratando de controlarse.

-¡¿Se puede saber que están haciendo?, ¡Se supone que deberían estar estudiando!, -abre la puerta de la habitación de improvisto Ultear, asustándolos a ambos, que al verla se levantan de golpe y caer de espaldas a la cama.

Historia parecida a la sorpresa que se ha llevado Lucy al tocar a la puerta del apartamento del Dragneel, sus ojos están completamente abiertos, mientras ve a Lisanna, sentada en el sofá de la estancia. Aquella chica que en el pasado significó tanto para Natsu… aún y cuando creía que tras su regreso de Edoras Gakko las cosas entre ellos ya no eran iguales, no dejaba de ser ella… la niña de la promesa…

Continuará…

**Fairy Tail, Tales of Fairy Valentine, Capítulo 19 "Amor a las brazas", ¡No se lo pierdaaan!**

¡Hola!, bueno me hice un tiempito para poder escribir, jaja que tenía la idea clavada en la cabeza, me la tenía que sacar xDD. Espero les haya gustado.

Saludos especiales a: MaryLight (Jaja, fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió para meter el poder de Meredy xD), Yukistar, Cata Fullbuster (jaja me encanta que digas eso, es el propósito xDD), Ushiio (Bienvenida!, wow, pues a mi tampoco me gustaba eso de dejar de lado la magia, pero creo que esta idea es buena xDD y se adapta), HinataHyLovers (Honto? Estás leyendo Frozen y Eternal?, Arigatooo!), YamixTeaLover, Karin 213 (jajaa pero es buena pregunta xDD).

ARIGATO MINNA-SAANNNN

Ya neeee!


	20. Amor a las brazas

_Fue entonces cuando terminé de comprenderlo… Pensar… que todo empezó en aquel San Valentín…, yo… una persona concentrada en la nada… me divertía con sólo comer helado e ir a clases de vez en cuando… bien me dijo mi destino aquel adivino de feria que ahora veo no estaba tan equivocado… "Ten cuidado con las mujeres y el agua"… Toda mi vida pensé… ¿problemas con las mujeres?... ¿Y cuando no?... Si hablar de mujeres es un problema en si… las mujeres son un problema en si… un problema… un enigma que necesita ser descifrado, pero por más que luches jamás comprenderás… es parte de la magia de su existencia… el factor que te enamora… el agua atacándonos a ambos…indicándonos al mismo tiempo lo cerca que debemos estar…_

**FAIRY TAIL**

**TALES OF FAIRY VALENTINE**

**Capítulo 20 "Amor a las brazas"**

-Juvia… yo… a ti…, -el nerviosismo se apoderó completamente de él y cierra los ojos tratando de controlarse.

-¡¿Se puede saber que están haciendo?, ¡Se supone que deberían estar estudiando!, -abre la puerta de la habitación de improvisto Ultear, asustándolos a ambos, que al verla se levantan de golpe y caer de espaldas a la cama.

Historia parecida a la sorpresa que se ha llevado Lucy al tocar a la puerta del apartamento del Dragneel, sus ojos están completamente abiertos, mientras ve a Lisanna, sentada en el sofá de la estancia. Aquella chica que en el pasado significó tanto para Natsu… aún y cuando creía que tras su regreso de Edoras Gakko las cosas entre ellos ya no eran iguales, no dejaba de ser ella… la niña de la promesa…

No pudo más que cerrar la puerta que recién acababa de abrir y quedando parada frente al apartamento cerrado, su seño se fue frunciendo, junto con sus labios que se arrugaron, ¿cómo de un momento a otro las cosas pudieron cambiar tanto?, había incluso conseguido echarlo de su casa… y ahora es ella misma quien es echada afuera por sus sentimientos tambaleantes, aún y cuando él no está enterado del más mínimo pensamiento que cruza por la mente de la rubia en ese momento.

Logrando reunir fuerzas y suspiros, decidió finalmente alejarse, pero momento seguido abre grandes y sorprendidos los ojos al sentir una mano fuerte y firme sujetando su muñeca.

-¿Lucy?, -pregunta el chico de alborotados cabellos rosas tras de ella.

-Natsu…_ No puede ser… ¿esto está pasando?, ¡El ha salido y me ha encontrado tan patética!_

_-_¿Ya estás de ánimos para el trabajo?, -pregunta con su típica alegría, pero al no obtener respuesta la seriedad se expresó en su rostro, -¿Sucede algo?..., -pregunta aún sin soltarla y bajando la mirada a sus manos casi juntas, -Has estado muy extraña estos últimos días, oh…, -abre grandes los ojos al sacar su propia suposición, -¡Debes estar en esos días!

-¡AHHHHH!, -se coloreó de rojo encendido rápidamente al escucharlo y volteando a verlo, se encontró con la inigualable sonrisa espontánea del Salamander, -Mmm…, -parece haberla desarmado con sólo sonreírle, -No hables de esas cosas bochornosas…, -desvía la mirada apenada.

-¿Entonces era eso?, -sigue…

-¡AHHH!, ¡Que no!, -se suelta de él y cruza de brazos, para luego levantar la mirada nuevamente hacia él, -es sólo que…, -cierra los ojos.

_**-He descubierto que te amo… y has encendido en mi corazón el amor con una de las brazas de tu fuego…**_

_**-**__¡AHHHHH!, ¡¿Cómo rayos se supone que voy a decirle una cosa así?, -_se hala los cabellos de sólo pensar en lo que podría decir.

-Natsu…, -fija su mirada temblorosa en él, por lo que el Dragneel parece interesarse aún más en lo que tiene que decir, pero son interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

-Oye Natsu… creo que ya es hora que me vaya… sólo vine a dejarte los apuntes que me pediste, -le sonríe y luego reverencia a Lucy, para momento seguido marcharse.

-¿Apuntes?..., -se queda extrañada la Heartfilia.

-Sí…, -parece no tomarle la menos importancia al reciente suceso, -¿quieres entrar?, -abre la puerta entonces, a lo que la chica asiente.

Mientras tanto, los estudiosos ojos azules, se desconcentraron por un momento al dirigirse hacia la ventana de la habitación del Fullbuster, mismo que se ha llevado la pluma a la comisura de los labios, mientras piensa como resolver un ejercicio del libro de texto.

-Pronto acabará la temporada de lluvias…, -expresa con cierta melancolía.

-sí… al menos ya no tendremos que llevar paraguas a todas partes… y los días no serán tan depresivos…, -menciona sin cuidado.

-Gray-sama…, -se entristece un poco por su respuesta y sin notarlo sujeta con sus manos el sombrero de lana que lleva sobre su cabeza, apretándolo contra sus cabellos, cual tratara de hundirse dentro de él.

-A Juvia le gusta caminar con Gray-sama bajo el paraguas…, -sonríe ligeramente consigo misma.

-A mí también me gusta, no es eso a lo que me refiero, -explica aún concentrado en sus estudios.

-Juvia… cree que es mejor que se vaya por ahora… antes que empiece a llover más fuerte, -mete la mano libre dentro de su bolso

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo?... ¿Acaso no recuerdas la trampa de Meldy?, -le señala las manos juntas, a lo que Juvia responde mostrándole la llave.

-¡¿Eh?, ¡¿Tú la tenías?

-Juvia le hizo comprender a Meldy-san que sólo es una persona la que puede decidir estar junto a otra… que eso es parte del amor… y Juvia quería jugar un poco, -le sonríe culpable y sacándole llave a sus ataduras, se levanta y emprende camino fuera rápidamente.

-¿Eh?, -se queda sorprendido por su extraño comportamiento, -¡Oe!, -le grita al ver que se ha ido sin siquiera despedirse, -¡Juvia!, -sale tras ella, saltándose sobre la mesita de estudios.

Habiendo visto desfilar a Juvia y tras de ella a Gray; Ultear y Lyon quienes estaban en la sala del apartamento, se miran entre ellos y levantan una ceja.

-¿Se pelearon?, -pregunta la Milkovich.

-Ni te emociones…, -se hunde en el sofá Lyon, cual resignado a que pronto resolverían su dilema.

Tras bajar las escaleras está por alcanzarla.

-¡Juvia!, -la toma entonces del brazo y la chica no puede hacer más que detenerse.

-¿Por qué?..., -empieza a desesperarse de una forma muy pocas veces vistas, es más, jamás le había gritado así…, -¡¿Por qué de todas las personas tú que eres tan diferente resultaste igual a las demás?

-Juvia…, -su mirada gris se clavó en los llorosos ojos azules, -¿Qué estás diciendo?...

-Sabes perfectamente lo que significa la lluvia para Juvia…, -cual llamada por sus lágrimas, la tormenta se hizo presente de a poco.

-No fue a propósito…, responde entendiendo el por qué de su disgusto y baja la mirada molesto consigo mismo al haberse equivocado en algo tan obvio. –Tal vez… no sea una disculpa correcta… o sea simplemente una excusa pero… puede que tenga un motivo…, -levanta la mirada nuevamente, encontrándose con la de ella expectante.

-Gray-sama…

-El otro día… cuando no viniste luego de la salida del hospital…, -se detiene cual tratara de encontrar las palabras correctas, -caminé todo ese tiempo bajo la tormenta… por un lado deseando que el clima mejorara… porque detesto estarme mojando…, -se encoje de hombros al sentir que esas palabras podrían echarle más leña al fuego, -pero… cuando finalmente llegué… te encontré completamente empapada… y me di cuenta entonces… que había sido un tonto por estar pensando esas estupideces de camino… cuando el agua… sobre ti parecía bañarte de brillo… y de una extraña pureza…, que sentía podría tomar de ti todo el dolor que sentías en ese momento y llevárselo… sin que yo hiciera el mínimo intento de tocarte… como si lo que yo hiciera o no hiciera diera lo mismo… la lluvia era capaz de llevarse todo lo que te hacía sufrir y mostrar tu rostro hermoso con sólo deslizarse sobre tu piel…

Las palabras del pelinegro azulado la dejaron atónita, lo observa, mientras él apenas y puede controlar el sentimiento.

-Juvia… entonces comprendí… que te quiero sólo para mí… no puedo compartirte ni con la lluvia…, -dando un par de pasos llega hasta ella y de un tirón la atrae hacia él y la abraza fuerte. –Te amo…

-Gray-sama…, -tiemblan sus ojos incrédulos y separándose de él un poco, colocándole las manos delicadamente sobre el pecho, busca encontrar la gris mirada con la suya, para transmitirle las emociones de su alborotado corazón, -Juvia también te ama…, -Sus palabras lo sonrojan, y con eso, cerrando los ojos se funden en un beso, buscado por los labios de la peliazul, que ruborizándose finalmente lo besa.

Continuará…

**Fairy Tail, Tales of Fairy Valentine, Capítulo 21 "Esta mujer", ¡No se lo pierdan!**

¡Holas! Bueno, dije que por lo menos una vez por semana así que aquí aparezco xDD.

¡Saludos especiales! A: Karin213, AmyAylen, Yukistar, Gabe Logan, Cata Fullbuster y HinataHyLovers (creo eres tú, porque me parece es tu forma de escribir, me dejaste un comentario anónimo xDD).

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

YA NEE!


	21. Esta mujer

_Fue entonces cuando terminé de comprenderlo… Pensar… que todo empezó en aquel San Valentín…, yo… una persona concentrada en la nada… me divertía con sólo comer helado e ir a clases de vez en cuando… bien me dijo mi destino aquel adivino de feria que ahora veo no estaba tan equivocado… "Ten cuidado con las mujeres y el agua"… Toda mi vida pensé… ¿problemas con las mujeres?... ¿Y cuando no?... Si hablar de mujeres es un problema en si… las mujeres son un problema en si… un problema… un enigma que necesita ser descifrado, pero por más que luches jamás comprenderás… es parte de la magia de su existencia… el factor que te enamora… el agua atacándonos a ambos…indicándonos al mismo tiempo lo cerca que debemos estar…_

**FAIRY TAIL**

**TALES OF FAIRY VALENTINE**

**Capítulo 21 "Esta mujer"**

-El otro día… cuando no viniste luego de la salida del hospital…, -se detiene cual tratara de encontrar las palabras correctas, -caminé todo ese tiempo bajo la tormenta… por un lado deseando que el clima mejorara… porque detesto estarme mojando…, -se encoje de hombros al sentir que esas palabras podrían echarle más leña al fuego, -pero… cuando finalmente llegué… te encontré completamente empapada… y me di cuenta entonces… que había sido un tonto por estar pensando esas estupideces de camino… cuando el agua… sobre ti parecía bañarte de brillo… y de una extraña pureza…, que sentía podría tomar de ti todo el dolor que sentías en ese momento y llevárselo… sin que yo hiciera el mínimo intento de tocarte… como si lo que yo hiciera o no hiciera diera lo mismo… la lluvia era capaz de llevarse todo lo que te hacía sufrir y mostrar tu rostro hermoso con sólo deslizarse sobre tu piel…

Las palabras del pelinegro azulado la dejaron atónita, lo observa, mientras él apenas y puede controlar el sentimiento.

-Juvia… entonces comprendí… que te quiero sólo para mí… no puedo compartirte ni con la lluvia…, -dando un par de pasos llega hasta ella y de un tirón la atrae hacia él y la abraza fuerte. –Te amo…

-Gray-sama…, -tiemblan sus ojos incrédulos y separándose de él un poco, colocándole las manos delicadamente sobre el pecho, busca encontrar la gris mirada con la suya, para transmitirle las emociones de su alborotado corazón, -Juvia también te ama…, -Sus palabras lo sonrojan, y con eso, cerrando los ojos se funden en un beso, buscado por los labios de la peliazul, que ruborizándose finalmente lo besa, y como si la felicidad de sus besos fuera directamente proporcional a la intensidad de la caída de la lluvia, prácticamente en un segundo estuvieron empapados, como si el mismo cielo fuera cómplice de su unión y les bañara con cantaradas de agua para que reaccionen. Se separan por un segundo aún sonrientes y con esto recibiendo directamente las gotas sobre sus rostros, cierran los ojos por inercia, para luego abrirlos y mirar la expresión que tiene el otro a causa de la lluvia escurriéndose sobre sus flequillos.

-¡Olvídalo lluvia!, ¡Esta mujer es mía!, -grita entonces hacia el cielo, haciendo referencia a las palabras que mencionó antes de que empezara la tormenta y tomándola en brazos emprende camino de vuelta a su apartamento.

-¡Oh!, ¡Juvia está siendo secuestrada!, -le sigue la corriente, mientras se aferra con los brazos al cuello del pelinegro azulado.

La mañana siguiente había despertado iluminada y muy soleada, cual la descarga de furia de la tormenta del día anterior hubiera sido de las últimas que aparecería en la época de los tifones, dándole entrada a un espectacular fin de semana y restándole con eso dos días a los restantes para las prontas pruebas de nivelación en la Fairy Gakko.

-Tal como lo prometí aquí estoy y hoy no habrá libros, cuadernos, tizas o lápices que interrumpan el merecido día de descanso que me gané, -sonríe divertido Gray, mientras habla por su teléfono móvil a pocos metros de la entrada de Fairy Hills.

-¿Pero en qué momento Gray-sama prometió que hoy no estudiaría con Juvia?, ¡Juvia sabe lo importante que son esas pruebas!, -responde la peliazul, mientras da un último vistazo de su figura en el espejo, llevaba un hermoso vestido celeste a rayas de top ajustado bajo sus hombros y refrescante falda olgada, su cabellos agarrado en dos coletas ligeramente flojas a los lados y sandalias.

-Pero ya te lo dije… hoy… es el día de descanso, -menciona y con estas palabras cierra abruptamente la conversación y dirige su mirada a la puerta de entrada del dormitorio, para abrir grandes los ojos y hasta ligeramente la boca, al ver a la chica que se ha asomado, no puede evitar sonrojarse, pero inmediatamente se sacude la cabeza y la alcanza.

Momentos después caminaban con rumbo al centro comercial.

-¿Y… se supone que íbamos a estudiar ahora?..., -la mira de reojo, sin poder despegar su mirada de los pequeños y delicados hombros de la Loxar, expuestos, para él, por el perfecto vestido que llevaba puesto. –Sin duda alguna no me hubiera podido concentrar…, -alcanza a decir con un poco de aliento.

-¿Mm?, -voltea a verlo tras escuchar su leve rumor, -¿Pasa algo Gray-sama?, -le sonríe.

-¡¿Eh?, -Le responde la pregunta con otra más, -_¡Demonios!, ¡¿por qué estoy tan nervioso?_, -trata de razonar consigo mismo y se lleva la punta de los dedos índice y medio a la frente.

-¿Acaso Juvia se me val con esta ropa?..., -voltea a verse a si misma.

-¡NOO!, ¡De ninguna manera!, -corta de inmediato su pensamiento, -creo… que es precisamente eso…, -le sonríe entonces, -te ves tan hermosa que me enfurece pensar siquiera que algún otro tipo te mire…

-¡AHHHH!, ¡Juvia ha despertado los celos de Gray-sama!, -sus ojos se transforman en corazones y con el impulso se aferra del brazo del Fullbuster, -pero Gray-sama no tiene nada de que preocuparse porque Juvia sólo tiene ojos para Gray-sama…, -cierra los ojos mientras junta su cabeza contra el hombro de Gray, lo que lo sonroja demasiado, pero traga saliva y sigue caminando.

Muchas paradas se hicieron presentes durante su recorrido en su día de descanso: El puesto de crepas dulces, del cual salieron comiendo los enrollados de cajeta y fresas; el cine, en donde se exhibía la más reciente película de terror del momento en 3D con calidad HD, pasaron con los ojos muy abiertos bajo sus gafas 3D toda la película y sus manos tomadas, pero de terror, más de parte de la Loxar, quien por cada escena prácticamente escondía su rostro en el brazo del heladero y a la salida del lugar, ambos parecían fantasmas de lo pálidos que salieron.

Se encontraban después de eso, recostados en una banca.

-Eso fue horrible Gray-sama…, -habla con los ojos cerrados la peliazul.

-Sí… sin duda no es algo apto para la gente normal…, -sonríe maniático entonces, -traeré a Natsu a verla…

-Jaja que malo Gray-sama.

-¿Y ahora que quieres hacer?, porque debemos hacer algo para sacarnos esos espíritus del mal, jajaja, -no puede evitar burlarse de la reciente proyección.

-Es verdad… hasta Juvia siente que ha quedado poseída…, -voltea a verlo despacio podría decirse que hasta robóticamente.

-¿Qué dices?... ¿No me digas que tú?..., -le sigue el juego haciéndose para atrás en el asiento.

-Sí…, -la mirada siniestra de la Loxar se hizo presente, -¡Juvia ha sido poseída por el espíritu de las cosquillas!, -se le tira encima con intensiones de sacarle la mejor de las risas.

-¡Oh no!, yo… he sido contaminado, ¡Debo hacer cosquillas también!, -le devuelve el ataque.

-¡Jajaja, poseído Gray-sama!, ¡jajaja no contaminado jajaja!, -cierra los ojos.

-Como sea…, -se detiene a escasos centímetros del rostro de Juvia, quien al abrir los ojos se sonroja al ver la gris mirada tan cerca de sí.

-Vamos… es tarde y si no te llevo a casa temprano, Hilda me matará, -le ofrece la mano para levantarse y así lo hace.

-Antes de irnos… Juvia tiene una petición, -se detiene y lo detiene a él al ir tomados de la mano.

-¿Qué?, -le sonríe con interés.

-Ju… Ju… Juvia aún está un poco nerviosa, -arque los ojos.

-Jajaja, eso es absolutamente normal, -le pasa el brazo sobre los hombros, -¿quieres tomar algo?

-No…

-¿Quieres ir al baño?, -pregunta hasta intrigado.

-¡Noo!, ¡Que vergüenza Gray-sama!, -reclama sonrojada.

-jajaja ¿entonces?

-Una foto, -expresa finalmente, -¡Juvia vió un puesto de fotos instantáneas muy cerca de aquí!

Momento seguido entran a la glorieta, tendrían derecho a 6 fotos instantáneas que se tomarán con intervalos de 1 segundos cada una.

-¿Lista?, -aprieta el botón a su señal.

-¡Sí!

1-ambos escalda con espalda miran a la cámara

2-se dan la vuelta hacia el frente

3-Gray abraza a Juvia

4-Abrazados, el mentón de Gray sobre la cabeza de Juvia, sonrisa cerrada

5-Abrazados, el mentón de Gray sobre la cabeza de Juvia, -sonrisa abierta

6-Un beso de ambos abrazados.

Segundos después, la tira de fotos salió para ellos.

-¡Salimos muy guapos!, -celebra Juvia

-Claro, con semejante belleza como no salir lindo también, -la abraza por la espalda.

-Sí… eres una belleza Gray-sama, hiciste salir linda a Juvia, -sonríe feliz

-¡Tonta!, la belleza aquí eres tú, -la toma de la mano, para finalmente partir camino a casa con una Juvia sonrojada por sus palabras.

El camino hacia Fairy Hills cruzaba sobre la avenida donde se encontraba el apartamento del Fullbuster, por lo que quisieran o no siempre pasarían por ese lugar… tal vez… si las circunstancias del camino fueran otras, no tendrían porqué haber terminado con ese hermoso día en tragedia…

-¿Qué… qué es eso?..., -se extraña Juvia y sin notarlo aprieta más la mano de Gray, en el momento en que vió los camiones frente a la casa del pelinegro azulado.

-¡¿Qué rayos?, -se extraña también Gray y ambos corren hacia la casa para interceptar a las personas que, por lo que se ve, estaban embargando su apartamento, todas sus cosas estaban afuera y otras más subidas ya en los camiones.

-¡¿Qué significa esto?, -se apresuró a gritarle al que parecía el jefe de la operación.

-Yo sólo cumplo con mi trabajo niño, -sigue chequeando en su tabla, ante unos inexplicado Gray y afligida Juvia.

-Con que el príncipe azul hace su aparición al castillo desmoronado, -la voz de aquella persona le repudiaba y por lo mismo le reconoció al instante.

-Bora…, -voltea entonces hacia el pelimorado, -¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?...

-Todo lo que tenía que pasar por culpa de esta mujer…, -habla serio refiriéndose a Juvia.

-¡Hasta ahí!, -le detiene antes que siga hablando de la Loxar, -no me interesa en lo más mínimo tus rencores por ella, porque "Esta mujer", así como la llamas y si quieres referirte a ella como una mujer… te diré que esta mujer… es mía… y no voy a permitir que ningún pedazo de imbécil suelte la lengua sobre ella y menos llenándose la boca de estupideces…

-Gray-sama…, -se siente nuevamente la manzana de la discordia Juvia.

-Así que limítate a decir que pasa aquí…, -las miradas de ambos se chocaron odiosas.

-Debido a que el joven Lyon Bastia intercedió por mantener abierta la heladería que se encuentra en el centro comercial aún sabiendo que ese terreno que yo compré de Ur Milkovich era mío, llegamos al acuerdo que sería mía entonces otra de las propiedades que estuvieran a su nombre y que sorpresa me encontré… al darme cuenta que la habitación donde duerme el nuevo príncipe de Juvia es precisamente de ella… que lástima por ti… pero este edificio me pertenece ahora.

-¡¿Qué?, -se aterra Juvia ante las palabras de Bora, pero Gray le detiene colocándole la mano en el hombro.

-¿Dices que esto es por la heladería?... ¡¿Dejarás en paz a Ur por esto?

-Claro… lo único que a mi me interesa es poder recuperar mi inversión, -le sonríe burlón, a un Gray que no puede contener la rabia que se apodera de su pecho, representada por la furia en su mirada.

-Entonces no tengo nada que decir… ó por qué interferir…, -baja la mirada frustrado.

-¡Pero Gray-sama!, -trata de hacerlo entrar en razón la Loxar.

-Juvia… si por esto puedo evitar que este malnacido siga atormentando a Ur… lo haré… ella… es demasiado importante para mí…, -se da la vuelta con intenciones de marcharse.

-¡Pero es tu casa!

-Le pertenece a Ur… a pesar que sea mi jefa… luego que sucediera el incendio donde fallecieron mis padres, fue ella quien me recogió… aunque no es mi verdadera madre… la quiero como si lo fuera Juvia…, -no puede continuar ahí y emprende camino sintiéndose miserable y solitario, dejando atrás a una Juvia que lo observa incrédula y viendo de reojo a Bora, aprieta los dientes y corre para alcanzar a Gray…

Continuará…

**Fairy Tail, Tales of Fairy Valentine, Capítulo 22 "Un lugar para los dos", ¡No se lo pierdaaaan!**

¡Holas! Ufff no hay nada mejor para quitarse el estrés de los exámenes que escribir jajaa, ayer terminé con eso y tengo tres gloriosos días de vacación *O*.

Espero les guste como va la historia, ya saben, cualquier sugerencia es bien recibida, dejo saludos especiales a:

**XRainGirl** (Espero te hayas divertido xD), **NAZH045** (¡Muchas gracias por tus palabras!),** Ushiio** (claro xD),** Yukistar** (ambos momentos fueron cautivadores muy a su modo xD), **Gabe Logan** (Gracias!), **AmyAylen** (yo también espero dure mucho más xD), **Cata Fullbuster** (jajaja pidiéndole amor no era tu hermano xD?), **HinataHyLovers** (jajaa yo también lo amooo xDD), **Hanon-chan 90** (Arigatooo!, me haces demasiado feliz con esas palabras lindas n_n), **Tomorrow** (Muchas gracias por animarte a postear eres excelente! Y gracias por el concejo también n_n). Y un saludo especial a mi gemelita **Trybita Zala **que me enseñó una img Gruvia que me llenó de inspiración para este capi.

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

YA NEE!


	22. Un lugar para los dos

_Fue entonces cuando terminé de comprenderlo… Pensar… que todo empezó en aquel San Valentín…, yo… una persona concentrada en la nada… me divertía con sólo comer helado e ir a clases de vez en cuando… bien me dijo mi destino aquel adivino de feria que ahora veo no estaba tan equivocado… "Ten cuidado con las mujeres y el agua"… Toda mi vida pensé… ¿problemas con las mujeres?... ¿Y cuando no?... Si hablar de mujeres es un problema en si… las mujeres son un problema en si… un problema… un enigma que necesita ser descifrado, pero por más que luches jamás comprenderás… es parte de la magia de su existencia… el factor que te enamora… el agua atacándonos a ambos…indicándonos al mismo tiempo lo cerca que debemos estar…_

**FAIRY TAIL**

**TALES OF FAIRY VALENTINE**

**Capítulo 22 "Un lugar para los dos"**

¿Por qué?... si los rayos de sol caían fervorosos y apaciguadores sobre la ciudad desde la mañana… ¿Por qué?... si la temperatura no había caído ni se había elevado… ¿Por qué entonces sentía que todo el mundo a su alrededor se coloreó de gris y la desesperación se dispersó por cada segmento de su piel?...

No quería admitirlo… ¡No podía hacerlo!, ¿Un acto como el recién pasado lo había desestabilizado?... si tan sólo se trataba de perder aquellas cuatro paredes…

-UNA VEZ MÁS-

Estaba pasando… en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo había perdido todo…

Los recuerdos como flechazos le vienen uno tras otro a la mente, mientras camina a paso rápido, las paredes incendiadas desmoronándose a su paso, el calor infernal que detestaba, quizás desde ese entonces… las brazas casi infiltrándose sobre su rostro y el temor a que las demás personas presentes en esa casa estuvieran pasando por momentos peores que los suyos, sin poder localizarlos, aún cuando tratando de elevar la voz les buscaba, pero la muralla de humo que se había levantado era demasiado densa, no podía… no miraba nada… ¿Por qué entonces aquel color que su madre amaba tanto… se había transformado en el color que mas detestaba él ahora?... ¿Cómo podría gustarle aquel color?... si solamente representaba la suciedad… la blancura opacada… una dubitación que no se decide a oscurecerse por completo o purificarse… aquel gris que de sólo pensarlo le enfadaba… el recordatorio de la pantalla de humo que detuvo su paso…

¿Significaba entonces que se odiaba a si mismo?... ¿Odiaba su nombre?... ¿Odiaba sus ojos?..., pensamientos sepultados dentro de su corazón y que el incidente le hace revivir, ante una preocupada Juvia, quien aún no logra alcanzarle, pero observa como sus ojos se han irritado y gesto descompuesto mientras camina.

-¡Gray-samaaa!, -corre tras él, -¡Por favor detentee!

Y cual hiciera caso omiso a las palabras de la Loxar, o tal vez… no alcanza a escucharla, camina hasta encontrarse con un callejón sin salida, -NUEVAMENTE ATRAPADO- Sumamente molesto de encontrarse en esa situación se detiene en seco por un segundo para al siguiente revelar toda su ira en contra de aquella construcción.

-¡AHHHHHHHH!, -le tira el primer puñetazo, que con todas sus fuerzas parece incluso haber dejado incrustada su mano en el ladrillo.

-¡GRAAY-SAMAAA!, -se apresura a detenerlo Juvia al ver lo que el Fullbuster había hecho, pero es en vano, el pelinegro azulado sigue en su intento por romper aquella muralla, cual el dolor de sus manos suprimiera por lo menos un poco el dolor de su corazón.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!, ¡Por favor detente!, -lo abraza por la espalda, tratando de separarlo de la pared, -¡Gray-sama dijiste que todo lo que hizo Bora estaba bien!, ¡Que no te preocupaba haber perdido tu casa si era por el bien de Ur-san!, -le grita entre sollozos al no poder controlar su dolor al verlo así. -¡Gray-sama no estás sólo!, ¡Sabes perfectamente que tienes a Juvia!, -tras escucharla se detiene y baja la mirada debilitándose, por lo que al sentirlo perder la motivación entre sus brazos, la peliazul deja su espalda y rápidamente lo abraza por delante, mientras el chico cae de rodillas al piso, aferrando finalmente la cabeza del fullbuster al pecho de la Loxar.

-Gray-sama…, -se reclina y coloca su cabeza sobre la de él. –No es justo…, -arquea los ojos mientras trata débilmente de sonreír y con esto empuja las lágrimas que se asoman por sus azulados ojos al exterior, -Juvia sabe… que hay cosas en el corazón de Gray-sama que aún no conoce… y que ansía conocer… para así… poder saber que decir en un momento como este… cuando Gray-sama necesita las palabras de aliento de Juvia… sea lo que sea que estés pensando… o por lo que estés pasando… Juvia quiere saberlo… y así compartir ese dolor con Gray-sama… porque… para eso existe Juvia…, -las lágrimas se deslizan completamente por sus mejillas, -para ser la compañera… la amiga… y el amor que haga sonreír a Gray-sama…

-¿En verdad… eso es lo que piensas?..., -se escucha levemente la voz del chico entre sus brazos, que poco a poco le hace abrir los ojos a la Loxar, al sentir como su espalda es rodeada por los brazos del joven y que poco a poco la posición va cambiando, para terminar ella entre los brazos de él, quien la abraza con fuerza y hunde su rostro en su cuello, mojándolo con las lágrimas derramadas de la mirada gris.

-Eso es porque Juvia te ama…, -lo abraza con fuerza también, ya sin poder controlar las gotas cristalinas que se derraman sobre sus mejillas.

-Yo… no tenía idea del significado de esas palabras… yo jamás… se las había dicho a nadie… y ahora siento… que son muy poca cosa para describir lo que siento… te amo…, -la abraza más fuerte, incluso recogiendo los cabellos ondulados entre sus manos, -Te amo… ¡Te amo!

-…Gray-sama…, -cierra los ojos sintiéndose completa y afortunada de ser ella quien pueda escuchar esas palabras salir de sus labios.

-No podría… seguir viviendo si tú no estuvieras a mi lado… Juvia…, -abre finalmente sus hermosos ojos grises que expresaban la paz que se apoderó de su corazón. – Y… ya sea que falte mucho… o poco… para poder hacer el sueño de estar juntos realidad… hay una pregunta que debo hacer… para satisfacer mi corazón… al escuchar la respuesta que vas a darle…

-¿Qué es Gray-sama?..., -se separa de él para poder verlo a los ojos.

-¿Te casarías conmigo?..., -pregunta sin darle tiempo siquiera de preguntarse a si misma sobre las posibles opciones de pregunta que él tendría, sorprendiéndola de sobremanera, al ver la reacción de la Loxar, quien se ha llevado las manos a los labios y ha abierto grandes los ojos, que rápidamente se llenan de lágrimas de felicidad.

-Sí…, -responde sin dudar.

-Sé… que aún falta un poco para la graduación… y que a lo mejor no es el momento indicado para pensar en eso pero…, -trata de explicarse a si mismo la pregunta que hizo, cual no hubiera escuchado la respuesta de Juvia, quien vuelve a responder aún más alto para que él escuche.

-¡Sí Gray-sama!

-¿Sí?, -emocionado es traído de vuelta a la realidad.

-¡Sí!, -responde ella nuevamente y aventándose a sus brazos, nuevamente se abrazan y terminan fundidos en un dulce y anhelado beso.

_-Mientras Juvia se encuentre al lado de Gray-sama nada más importará… ya sea que estemos parados sobre el puente encima del río… ó sentados en la grama del parque… si es el lugar donde se encuentran Juvia y Gray-sama… será el lugar más sagrado para Juvia… será un lugar para los dos…_

Continuará…

**Fairy Tail, Tales of Fairy Valentine, Capítulo 23 "Lluvia de amor", ¡No se lo pierdan!**

¡Hola!, bueno… un poco corto, pero escrito con el alma xD, espero les haya gustado.

Anuncio que estoy pensando en… darle un pequeño arco al Lyon x Juvia dentro del fic ¿Qué les parece?

¡Saludos especiales! **Cata Fullbuster** (jaja hermana celosa después de todo xD), **XRainGirl **(jajaa punzaditas de drama xDD, mi especialidad), **Yukistar **(Si yo también ya estoy odiando a Bora), **AmyAylen** (jaja a ver si acertaste con la trama del capi xD), **Ushiio** (Cita de ensueño, muy lindo), **HinataHyLovers **(jajaja derrame nasal compartido xD), **NAZH045 **(Sí, ya tendrán su parte los demás, por el momento saldré de este lío de Gruvia xD), **TomoOrrow **(Eso es, todos contra Bora!, jajaja yo también lo odio), **Gabe Logan** (Sí… no creo que quede desprotegido), **Hanon-chan 90** (Muchas gracias!)

¡ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

¡YA NEE!


	23. Lluvia de amor

_Fue entonces cuando terminé de comprenderlo… Pensar… que todo empezó en aquel San Valentín…, yo… una persona concentrada en la nada… me divertía con sólo comer helado e ir a clases de vez en cuando… bien me dijo mi destino aquel adivino de feria que ahora veo no estaba tan equivocado… "Ten cuidado con las mujeres y el agua"… Toda mi vida pensé… ¿problemas con las mujeres?... ¿Y cuando no?... Si hablar de mujeres es un problema en si… las mujeres son un problema en si… un problema… un enigma que necesita ser descifrado, pero por más que luches jamás comprenderás… es parte de la magia de su existencia… el factor que te enamora… el agua atacándonos a ambos…indicándonos al mismo tiempo lo cerca que debemos estar…** ó al menos… eso era lo que creía…**_

**FAIRY TAIL**

**TALES OF FAIRY VALENTINE**

**Capítulo 23 "Lluvia de amor"**

_-Mientras Juvia se encuentre al lado de Gray-sama nada más importará… ya sea que estemos parados sobre el puente encima del río… ó sentados en la grama del parque… si es el lugar donde se encuentran Juvia y Gray-sama… será el lugar más sagrado para Juvia… será un lugar para los dos…_, -se escuchan las palabras de la Loxar, mientras se separan de su beso y abrazan nuevamente.

-¿Se te ocurre un lugar para pasar la noche?, -pregunta finalmente animado el Fullbuster.

-¿Pasar la noche?, -abre grandes los ojos la chica, -ahora que lo mencionas… Juvia no tiene la menor idea, -ladea la cabeza y sonríe mientras arquea los ojos, lo que le saca una gota al lado de la cabeza al ojigris.

-Bueno… él único lugar que se me ocurre… al que entrar sin causar molestias es…, -entrecierra los ojos, como si una parte de él se negara rotundamente a ir, mientras la otra razonable le indicara que era la mejor opción a tomar.

-¿Gray-sama?..., -abre los ojos al notar que el chico ha detenido su conversación.

-No… no es nada, son tonterías, jaja, -se lleva una mano tras de la nuca y encoge de hombros.

-¿En qué estabas pensando?... ¡No me digas que estabas imaginándote a Juvia y a Gray-sama en un Love Hotel!, -se lleva las manos al pecho, mientras la imagen de ambos embellecidos y sentados en la orilla de una cama, para luego caer acostados le viene a la mente, dejándola humeante.

-¡No!, ¡Para nada!, -le niega sonrojado, -_No es que en otro momento no pudiera pensarse_, -se rasca la cien nervioso, -¡Pero no se trata de eso ahora!, estaba pensando…, -se tranquiliza y su mirada regresó a la inestabilidad que el simple hecho de pensar en esa posibilidad le daba. Bueno… Fairy Hills está de por si descartado para mí… y… ese lugar… aún se encuentra en pie…

-¿Ese lugar?..., -lo mira intrigada la peliazul.

-Mi casa…, -responde seco y como si hubiera sido llamado por su nombramiento, el recuerdo de aquella construcción le viene a la mente, cual fotografía tomada de antaño; simple y sencilla, una casa de un piso, la puerta de enfrente y marcos de las ventanas del mismo y viejo color, el recorrido de flores que llevaban desde la cerca hasta la entrada y un perrito pequeño y peludo muy claro corre entre las flores.

Escena seguida, la fachada de la casa está completamente negra, la cerca destruida y ni siquiera se observa el rastro de las flores.

-Podría decirse… que lo que logró salvarse fue restaurado… y se me fue devuelta… pero jamás quise poner un pie dentro de ella nunca desde entonces…

Al escucharlo hablar, Juvia quedó estática, ¿cómo es que no estaba enterada de algo tan importante?... y apretando los puños baja la mirada, -Tal vez… este era el momento indicado para que Juvia se enterara…, -sus mismas palabras pronunciadas momentos antes le vienen a la mente.

_-Gray-sama…, -se reclina y coloca su cabeza sobre la de él. –No es justo…, -arquea los ojos mientras trata débilmente de sonreír y con esto empuja las lágrimas que se asoman por sus azulados ojos al exterior, -Juvia sabe… que hay cosas en el corazón de Gray-sama que aún no conoce… y que ansía conocer… para así… poder saber que decir en un momento como este… cuando Gray-sama necesita las palabras de aliento de Juvia… sea lo que sea que estés pensando… o por lo que estés pasando… Juvia quiere saberlo… y así compartir ese dolor con Gray-sama… porque… para eso existe Juvia…, -las lágrimas se deslizan completamente por sus mejillas, -para ser la compañera… la amiga… y el amor que haga sonreír a Gray-sama…_

-Juvia te acompañará…, -busca tomarle una de sus manos entre ambas suyas, quizás… justamente la demostración de afecto que necesitaba en ese momento para sentirse impulsado a llevar acabo su cometido, por lo que sonríe y con esto se encaminan en la dirección que se almacenaba en la memoria de Gray.

Aquel camino que en un principio no parecía diferente de los demás en lo absoluto, los vendedores de Taiyaki se situaban en las esquinas y aquel delicioso aroma se perfiló sobre sus narices, por lo que terminaron con la figura de pescado relleno entre sus manos sonrientes, minutos después, ya se habían alejado de aquel bullicio y la soledad de la calle en que se situaban aquellas casas acarreadas por el fuego era simplemente perceptible.

Aunque habían pasado los años, las reparaciones de aquellos lugares caminaban a paso lento, observable en el parque del vecindario, donde los columpios de metales ennegrecidos no habían sido reemplazados, Juvia al notarlo se entristece un poco con la idea de pensar en lo felices que seguramente eran los niños de esa zona al alguna vez ir a jugar a ese lugar, no pudo resistirse a la idea entonces de que Gray era uno de esos niños y se imaginó a un pequeño Gray montado en uno, para luego sentir ella misma el aire bajo sus faldas en un recuerdo, como si lo hubiera sentido en su propio ser, la sensación de estar ahí, lo que la extraña un poco.

-¿Juvia?, -la nota extraña el pelinegro azulado.

-¿Eh?, ¡Oh!, -es sacada de sus propios pensamientos, -¡No es nada Gray-sama!, -le sonríe, -¿estamos por llegar?

-A decir verdad… estamos ya muy cerca, es ahí…, -señala la casa, cuya primera aparición fotográfica antigua, parece iluminarse con un rayo de sol que se perfila desde los árboles y los colores del atardecer le regalan su propio matiz, que a los ojos de Juvia la hace sentir aún más extrañada y las visiones vagas del pasado le vienen rápidamente a la mente, como si no fuera la primera vez que ve ese lugar.

_-¡Es una lluvia de amor!, -grita feliz una pequeña Juvia ante las pequeñas explosiones de una barita de fuegos artificiales invertida, que sostiene entre sus manos un pequeño niño de cabellos negros azulados y ojos grises, sentados ambos, justamente frente a esa casa_. Inmediatamente el recuerdo de las llamas abrazadoras sobre ella le hace gritar ofuscada.

-¡NOOO!, -se lleva ambas manos a la cabeza, -¡Agua!, ¡El agua!

-¿Juvia?..., -la toma por los hombros el Fullbuster, -¡Juvia!, -trata de hacerla entrar en razón.

Continuará…

**Fairy Tail, Tales of Fairy Valentine, Capítulo 24 "El lugar donde los sueños se cumplen", ¡No se lo pierdaaan!**

¡OMG! ¡Ni yo me esperaba estooo!, jajaja tal vez si… pero este capi es en dedicatoria a Yukistar, que me pediste la historia de Gray amiga, me llenaste de inspiración, pronto la contaré como debe ser, pero espero les intrigue este pequeño anticipo.

Jooo llevo tres capítulos miniatura esta semana… jee… pero me los tenía que sacar de la cabeza xDD.

Saludos especiales a: **XRainGirl **(¡Muchas gracias! Casi lloro al leer tu rr xD), **Cata Fullbuster** (¡Gracias! Y salúdame a tu amiga, jojo, claro que serás dama en la boda xDD), **Yukistar** (Deseos son órdenes para la autora xDD), **Gabe Logan** (jaja xD algo), **AmyAylen **(OMG! Pero que cosas dices, me sonrojo demasiado xDD n/n, me encanta que te guste de ese modo el fic, lo escribo con todo mi corazón, jaja club de fans xDD), **Ushiio **(Y si Juvia no le correspondiera a Lyon?),** Pan** (Jooo! Mi inspiración más grande Tomoya-kuuunnnn love love love xDDD, si amo a Yuuichi Nakamura y Mai Nakahara no me canso de decirlo xDD), **NAZH045 **(¡Muchas gracias! Me encantan tus palabras en verdad, espero hacerle un final a la medida y luego una conti xDD jaja), **T****omoOrrow**(jooo! Por eso corriendo fui a leer las actualizaciones de tu fic, no quiero interrumpir ahí xD), **MaryLight **(Te extrañaba taaaantooooo! T_T)

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

YA NEE!

PD

En cuanto a lo de Lyon x Juvia aún sigo en duda… ya dos opinaron, si los demás se abstienen jaja me quedaré con esas dos opiniones y otra pregunta, ¿Creen que quedaría bien un lime en un fic como este?, es que hasta ahora está hermoso a lo manita sudada, no se que piensan de eso, es que he visto otros trabajos que le ponen y no está mal.

Ahora si

Ya nee!


	24. El lugar donde los sueños se cumplen

_Fue entonces cuando terminé de comprenderlo… Pensar… que todo empezó en aquel San Valentín…, yo… una persona concentrada en la nada… me divertía con sólo comer helado e ir a clases de vez en cuando… bien me dijo mi destino aquel adivino de feria que ahora veo no estaba tan equivocado… "Ten cuidado con las mujeres y el agua"… Toda mi vida pensé… ¿problemas con las mujeres?... ¿Y cuando no?... Si hablar de mujeres es un problema en si… las mujeres son un problema en si… un problema… un enigma que necesita ser descifrado, pero por más que luches jamás comprenderás… es parte de la magia de su existencia… el factor que te enamora… el agua atacándonos a ambos…indicándonos al mismo tiempo lo cerca que debemos estar…** ó al menos… eso era lo que creía…**_

**FAIRY TAIL**

**TALES OF FAIRY VALENTINE**

**Capítulo 24 "El lugar donde los sueños se cumplen"**

Aunque habían pasado los años, las reparaciones de aquellos lugares caminaban a paso lento, observable en el parque del vecindario, donde los columpios de metales ennegrecidos no habían sido reemplazados, Juvia al notarlo se entristece un poco con la idea de pensar en lo felices que seguramente eran los niños de esa zona al alguna vez ir a jugar a ese lugar, no pudo resistirse a la idea entonces de que Gray era uno de esos niños y se imaginó a un pequeño Gray montado en uno, para luego sentir ella misma el aire bajo sus faldas en un recuerdo, como si lo hubiera sentido en su propio ser, la sensación de estar ahí, lo que la extraña un poco.

-¿Juvia?, -la nota extraña el pelinegro azulado.

-¿Eh?, ¡Oh!, -es sacada de sus propios pensamientos, -¡No es nada Gray-sama!, -le sonríe, -¿estamos por llegar?

-A decir verdad… estamos ya muy cerca, es ahí…, -señala la casa, cuya primera aparición fotográfica antigua, parece iluminarse con un rayo de sol que se perfila desde los árboles y los colores del atardecer le regalan su propio matiz, que a los ojos de Juvia la hace sentir aún más extrañada y las visiones vagas del pasado le vienen rápidamente a la mente, como si no fuera la primera vez que ve ese lugar.

_-¡Es una lluvia de amor!, -grita feliz una pequeña Juvia ante las pequeñas explosiones de una barita de fuegos artificiales invertida, que sostiene entre sus manos un pequeño niño de cabellos negros azulados y ojos grises, sentados ambos, justamente frente a esa casa_. Inmediatamente el recuerdo de las llamas abrazadoras sobre ella le hace gritar ofuscada.

-¡NOOO!, -se lleva ambas manos a la cabeza, -¡Agua!, ¡El agua!

-¿Juvia?..., -la toma por los hombros el Fullbuster, -¡Juvia!, -trata de hacerla entrar en razón, -¡Juviaaa!, -continua insistiendo, aún y cuando sus propios gritos parecen entremezclarse dentro de su corazón, ¿cuántas veces había pronunciado ese nombre?, ¿cuántas veces había clamado por ella con tanta preocupación? Y… ¿desde cuando lo hacía?...

_-¡Juviaaa!, ¡Juviaaaaaa!_, _-su propia voz de niño le llegó entonces a la mente y con ello la figura de una niña de cabellos azules y piel muy blanca, parada en frente de la puerta de su casa con el rostro aterrado por las llamas, mientras él yacía dentro llamándola, con la misma desesperación que sentía ahora al no verla reaccionar, la niña dio dos pasos hacia atrás enredándose con sus propios pies y cayendo sentada al piso se da la vuelta y corre lejos de ahí, mientras frente a Gray una viga en llamas se desprende del techo e impide la visión._

Al recordar ese estresante momento, simplemente la suelta, mientras su brazo bajaba desde el hombro de la Loxar, una lágrima se perfiló desde sus ojos y se derramó sobre su mejilla.

-…vete de aquí…, -la petición apenas y llegó a los canales auditivos de la peliazul, de tan bajo el nivel de la voz que empleó, sin embargo fue escuchado, por lo que rápidamente tomó su maleta que estaba apoyada a sus pies en el piso y emprendió carrera hacia la salida de ese pasaje, con los ojos inundados en lágrimas y miles de pensamientos vagos en su cabeza, dejando atrás a un Gray sumamente devastado.

-¿Pero qué… demonios?..., -cae arrodillado en el débil pasto que ha crecido en la entrada de la antigua casa. -¿Cómo fue que no me di cuenta antes?..., -las lágrimas finalmente se resumieron en sus ojos y desprendiéndose de golpe, algunas rodaron sobre sus mejillas, mientras otras cayeron sobre sus manos, que estaban apoyadas hechas puño sobre el pasto, -¡Soy un estúpido!, ¡Estúpido!, ¡Estúpido!, -golpe entonces la tierra bajo su ser con los puños, para luego llevar su mano izquierda a su cabeza y halarse los cabellos, -Juvia…

_La habitación de hospital, resplandecía con la claridad de los rayos de sol que se fugaban desde el exterior para iluminar por lo menos su estancia, ya que su corazón parecía muerto y su mirada alejada de este mundo, los ojos grises de aquel pequeño niño recostado entre las sábanas blancas se habían opacado por completo y su expresión no representaba el mínimo intenta de intercambiar una mirada y mucho menos una sonrisa con los visitantes._

_-Gray-chan…, -la voz de la pequeña peliazul ni lo inmutó._

_-Vete de aquí…_

_Al escucharlo la pequeña abrió grandes los ojos, era imposible poder dejarlo… y mucho menos así._

_-Y olvídate de todo esto… olvídate de mí… olvídate de mi casa… olvídate de mis padres… ¡Vete de aquí!, ¡No quiero volver a verte!, -le gritó ya desesperándose, por lo que Ur, quien presenció toda la conversación, tomó a la niña de la mano y la sacó de la habitación._

-Si fue tan doloroso para mí… tuvo que haber sido terrible para ti…, -habla consigo mismo en la actualidad Gray y levantándose ya un poco más tranquilo voltea a la entrada de la casa y entrecierra los ojos, para luego apretar los puños.

Y como si la puesta del sol fuera cómplice del sumergimiento de la inestabilidad en el corazón de la chica, empezó a anochecer mientras corría tratando de escapar de ese lugar, el lugar donde había dejado a su amado hecho pedazos, el lugar que los había separado… el lugar que ahora más odiaba…, al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos, se detiene poco a poco.

-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué Gray-sama le dijo a Juvia que se fuera?... ¿Qué son esas imágenes en la cabeza de Juvia?... Juvia no comprende…, -entonces su autocuestionamiento es detenido por el sonido de su teléfono móvil vibrando. -¿Ah?, -lo toma rápido entre las manos y contesta, -¡¿Gray-sama?!

-¿Eh?... ¿Acaso no estás con el idiota ahora mismo?, -la voz de un chico a través del auricular.

-¿Lyon-san?..., -se desilusiona al comprobar que efectivamente no se trataba de Gray.

-Disculpa por no ser quien creías…, -hace pucheo celoso.

-¿Qué sucede Lyon-san?..., -se encuentra demasiado depresiva como para darse cuenta.

-Pues… estoy llamando al estúpido de mi hermano y no contesta mis llamadas, en un principio tenía pensado reclamarle que no se presentó a trabajar hoy.

-¿Gray-sama tenía trabajo hoy?..., -se sorprende al recordar que fue él quien llegó a buscarla para salir, -_se tomó su tiempo para estar con Juvia…_

-Pues no…, así que decidimos venir a su casa a golpearlo, jaja me encontré con Natsu en la heladería y él me acompañó.

-Juvia comprende…

-Pero para mi sorpresa su casa ha sido tomada por ese maldito de Bora, o algo así me cuentan los vecinos, ¿Sabes entonces que pasó con Gray?

-Gray-sama… él…, -su voz se entrecortó.

-¿Juvia-san?..., ¡¿Qué pasó Juvia?!, -se preocupa el peliblanco, alarmando al mismo tiempo al Salamander que estaba parado a su lado, pero al no recibir respuesta de la Loxar, decide cambiar de pregunta -¿Dónde estás tú ahora?

-Juvia está saliendo del pasaje donde se encuentran las casas quemadas…

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿Y qué rayos estás haciendo tú ahí?!, ¡Es peligroso!, -al terminar de escuchar sus propios gritos comprende, su mente ha unido todos las partes del rompecabezas, -¡¿Acaso Gray te llevó a su casa?!, -no recibe respuesta nuevamente, -Maldición… ¡Voy para allá, no te vayas a mover!, -corta la comunicación e indicándole a Natsu que deben irse con un movimiento de la cabeza, emprenden camino hacia ella.

Al cortar la llamada con Lyon, baja pesadamente el brazo que sostenía el teléfono, para luego llevarlo hasta su vista y sonreírle en medio de su dolor, después de todo… el aparato no tenía culpa de lo que estaba pasando… no era la primera vez que lo maltrataba y no quería volver a hacerlo, -recuerda entonces cuando dejó el móvil encima de la mesita en la habitación de hospital de Gray y con ello el dolor que sintió aquella vez, que comparado con esto era sencillamente similar, en ambas ocasiones le había hecho daño a él… y sin estar consciente de que lo hacía.

-¡Juvia!, -logra distinguirla desde lejos Lyon y sigue en rumbo para encontrarse con ella.

La vista de la persona que está siguiendo la dirección de la chica a paso rápido, cual corriera, va acortando poco a poco el camino, hasta finalmente llegar a ella y abrazándola de golpe por la espalda, la sorprende, haciendo que abra grandes los ojos, para luego entrecerrarlos de felicidad en medio de las lágrimas.

Lo que deja helado al Bastia, quien observa la escena a unos cuantos metros sin ser visto y deteniendo a Natsu con la otra mano.

Lo reconoció enseguida… sin duda alguna ese abrazo sólo podía provenir de su amado, por lo que colocó sus manos encima de las del chico, para luego mostrar la escena completa. Gray estaba parado detrás de Juvia y la abrazaba con fuerza, pasando un brazo sobre su cuello hasta su hombro derecho y la otra rodeando su cintura, mientras cerraba los ojos, sumergiendo su rostro en el cuello de la chica como era su costumbre.

-Como sea… al menos veo que está bien, -les dio la espalda el Peliblanco.

-¡Pero Gray finalmente llegó!, ¡¿Qué no íbamos a golpearlo?!, -se queda decepcionado el Dragneel.

-¡Comprende la atmósfera del momento!, -le grita sonrojado Lyon, para luego calmarse y viéndolos de reojo empieza a caminar para marcharse.

Habían pasado algunos segundos en esa posición, hasta que la Loxar subió un poco el brazo, para poder tocar los cabellos del Fulbuster.

-Gray-sama…

-Si te pedí que te fueras… no era porque no quisiera estar contigo… era porque no quería que recordaras… porque fue algo demasiado doloroso para ambos… pero después… pensé que no era justo de mi parte…

-¿Justo?... pero Gray-sama… ese lugar no ha hecho más que hacerte sufrir… Juvia pensaba en él como el lugar que había separado a Juvia y a Gray-sama… el lugar que más odiaba…

-Y yo… pensaba lo mismo… hasta que recordé… que ese lugar, es donde los sueños se hacen realidad…, -explica con un leve entusiasmo sin intenciones de soltarla.

Sus palabras abrieron grandes los ojos de la Loxar, quien parece recordar el significado de aquella oración y sus azulados ojos se transformaron en lágrimas de felicidad, por lo que dándose vuelta entre sus brazos, busca su mirada encontrándolo más tranquilo y hasta levemente sonrojado por sus propias lágrimas, que no duda un segundo en buscar sus labios y besándolo cierran los ojos y comparten sus emociones que se desatan en llanto nostálgico y compensador, cual hubieran haberse pedido perdón y reunirse desde hace tantos años, aquel par de niños que compartieron su infancia, en frente del jardín de aquella casa…

Continuará…

**Fairy Tail, Tales of Fairy Valentine, capítulo 25 "El día en que te perdí de vista", ¡No se lo pierdaaan!**

¡Holas!, Ufffff, oficialmente este es el Fanfic con más capítulos que he escrito, jaja aunque varios de ellos hayan sido mini capis, siempre cuenta xD, le ha ganado a mi fanfic de CCSakura wowwww.

Bueno… no hubo Lyon x Juvia jaja parecía que habría pero no xDD. Espero les haya gustado, me tomé mi tiempo para tratar que todos los acontecimientos encajaran y me gusta como quedó xDD.

¡Saludos especiales! A: **Ushiio **(Ya viste, no Lyon xD), **AmyAylen** (Me vas a matar xDD con mi Club de fans y mi mente perversa jajaja), **Cata Fullbuster** (Jajaja hasta tendrá carro de recién casado, me parece xDD), **TomoOrrow **(jajaja, pues Lemon si es demasiado para mi, creo que será un Lime, ya he escrito limes de ellos pero… este tiene que ser más ternura creo xDD), **NAZH045 **(Muchas gracias!, aunque estoy pensando en adelantar un poco la trama aquí… mm… ya verás xDD), **Yukistar** (jaja dudas resueltas), **HiinataHyLovers **(Ya hacías falta amiga!), **MaryLight **(Muchas gracias!).

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

YA NEE!


	25. El día en que te perdí de vista

_Fue entonces cuando terminé de comprenderlo… Pensar… que todo empezó en aquel San Valentín…, yo… una persona concentrada en la nada… me divertía con sólo comer helado e ir a clases de vez en cuando… bien me dijo mi destino aquel adivino de feria que ahora veo no estaba tan equivocado… "Ten cuidado con las mujeres y el agua"… Toda mi vida pensé… ¿problemas con las mujeres?... ¿Y cuando no?... Si hablar de mujeres es un problema en si… las mujeres son un problema en si… un problema… un enigma que necesita ser descifrado, pero por más que luches jamás comprenderás… es parte de la magia de su existencia… el factor que te enamora… el agua atacándonos a ambos…indicándonos al mismo tiempo lo cerca que debemos estar…** ó al menos… eso era lo que creía…**_

**FAIRY TAIL**

**TALES OF FAIRY VALENTINE**

**Capítulo 25 "El día en que te perdí de vista"**

La vista de la persona que está siguiendo la dirección de la chica a paso rápido, cual corriera, va acortando poco a poco el camino, hasta finalmente llegar a ella y abrazándola de golpe por la espalda, la sorprende, haciendo que abra grandes los ojos, para luego entrecerrarlos de felicidad en medio de las lágrimas. Lo reconoció enseguida… sin duda alguna ese abrazo sólo podía provenir de su amado, por lo que colocó sus manos encima de las del chico, para luego mostrar la escena completa. Gray estaba parado detrás de Juvia y la abrazaba con fuerza, pasando un brazo sobre su cuello hasta su hombro derecho y la otra rodeando su cintura, mientras cerraba los ojos, sumergiendo su rostro en el cuello de la chica como era su costumbre.

Pasaron algunos segundos en esa posición, hasta que la Loxar subió un poco el brazo, para poder tocar los cabellos del Fulbuster.

-Gray-sama…

-Si te pedí que te fueras… no era porque no quisiera estar contigo… era porque no quería que recordaras… porque fue algo demasiado doloroso para ambos… pero después… pensé que no era justo de mi parte…

-¿Justo?... pero Gray-sama… ese lugar no ha hecho más que hacerte sufrir… Juvia pensaba en él como el lugar que había separado a Juvia y a Gray-sama… el lugar que más odiaba…

-Y yo… pensaba lo mismo… hasta que recordé… que ese lugar, es donde los sueños se hacen realidad…, -explica con un leve entusiasmo sin intenciones de soltarla.

Sus palabras abrieron grandes los ojos de la Loxar, quien parece recordar el significado de aquella oración y sus azulados ojos se transformaron en lágrimas de felicidad, por lo que dándose vuelta entre sus brazos, busca su mirada encontrándolo más tranquilo y hasta levemente sonrojado por sus propias lágrimas, que no duda un segundo en buscar sus labios y besándolo cierran los ojos y comparten sus emociones que se desatan en llanto nostálgico y compensador, cual hubieran haberse pedido perdón y reunirse desde hace tantos años, aquel par de niños que compartieron su infancia, en frente del jardín de aquella casa…

_**-Desde aquel tiempo… el corazón de Juvia vivía todo el tiempo acelerado…puede que haber recordado los acontecimientos que Gray-sama no quería que Juvia recordara llenen de tristeza a Juvia… pero al mismo tiempo, Juvia no puede evitar sentirse sumamente feliz… al saber… que el amor de Gray-sama le pertenece desde hace tanto tiempo…**_

_Aquel vecindario era sin duda, la representación de la tranquilidad, la frescura del ambiente brindada por los árboles, llegaba hasta cada rincón de los jardines difuminados entre la vegetación floral y el pasto. Las viviendas bien arregladas, las tiendas de conveniencia y el almacén de gas propano eran algunos de los edificios que compartían localidad._

_Los días pasaban tranquilos y uno de aquellos que parecía sería como cualquier otro, la puerta principal de una de las casas se abrió, dejando salir a un perrito blanco, pequeño y muy peludo, corrió como loco desde la entrada hasta estrellarse contra la cerca, al chocar rodó sobre si mismo hacia atrás y sus ojos quedaron en espiral._

_-¡Debes regresar antes de la cena Graay!, -se escucha la voz de una mujer proveniente del interior y tras su orden un niño de cabellos negros azulados salió apurado con un balón de futbol en las manos._

_-¡Si mamá, ya me dijiste como 7 veces!, -entrecierra los ojos esperando el siguiente grito, reclamándole por su forma de contestar, pero su atención fue llamada por otro fenómeno, que le hace salir finalmente de la casa, sin escuchar si su madre terminó de gritarle o no._

_Un camión de mudanzas se había estacionado en la casa de al lado, varios hombres entraban con cajas de muebles hacia la casa y los mismos salían habiendo depositado los bienes dentro._

_Entonces abrió grandes los ojos, al ver que entre toda esa multitud, una niña de cabellos azules y piel muy blanca, cargaba lo que parecía ser su equipaje, desde el camión hacia la casa._

_-Parece una muñeca… de esas que están en el aparador del bazar…, -habla consigo mismo, hasta que volviendo a la realidad, se da cuenta que la niña se ha detenido y quedado viendo en su dirección, -¿Qué?... ¿Pero qué querrá?... yo no soy quien ande por ahí hablando con niñas…, -se pone nervioso de pensar que alguno de sus amigos le vea "hablándole a una niña"_

_Sin embargo la chiquilla no se lo deja muy fácil, ya que sigue con la mirada clavada en él, lo que lo hace sudar a mares, más y más cada vez al ver que se acerca a la cerca que divide su jardín del de ella._

_-Etto…Juvia tiene miedo que su padre vea que tu perro está en nuestro jardín, porque… es tuyo… ¿verdad?..., -lo mira intrigada._

_-¿Eh?, -voltea entonces hacia el sitio donde había quedado inconsciente el perro, señalado por una flecha, en el cual efectivamente no estaba. -¡No puede ser!, -salió rápido por la entrada de la cerca y llegando hasta el jardín de Juvia, tomó al perro entre sus brazos y la reverenció, -lamento que nieve haya causado problemas, entonces sonríe abiertamente, -Mi nombre es Gray_

_-El nombre de Juvia es…, -abre grandes los ojos al notar que ya lo ha dicho_

_-¿Juvia?, -pregunta divertido, lo que la sonroja levemente._

_-Eh… sí…, -responde apenada._

_-¡Juvia!, ¡¿Dónde estás?!, ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!, -se escucha entonces el grito de un hombre proveniente desde su casa._

_-¡Es el papá de Juvia!, ¡Juvia debe irse!, -le reverencia dos ó tres veces y sale corriendo de regreso a su casa._

_-**Para aquellos días…Juvia se había mudado con su padre a otro estado… luego de la muerte de la madre de Juvia…**_

_Simplemente era como para un adulto adquirir una nueva máquina avanzada en tecnología, lo que era para un niño un juguete nuevo; querer investigar todo de él… saber todo de él… hasta la más mínima función… Pues así fue para él, además de ser su nueva vecina, era una entidad completamente nueva dentro de su mundo, aún y cuando ya varias veces se habían burlado sus amigos de él al verlo platicando con ella, no le importaba, simplemente quería compartir sus vivencias con ella, mostrarles sus escondites secretos y aventuras y ver su rostro lleno de curiosidad por lo que él tenía que contarle cada nuevo día que se veían._

_Sin embargo… siempre estaba presente el miedo, aquel a que el padre de la niña los viera juntos, que les encontrara divirtiéndose, aún y cuando llevan meses de conocerse, el niño no comprendía aquello… ¿Y cómo hacerlo?, ¿En qué cabeza cabe espantar a los amigos de una hija?, ¿Acaso su soledad es tan grande luego de perder a su esposa que lo único que lo conforta es pensar que los demás también pueden llegar a sentirse así de solitarios?, no llegó a entenderlo… nunca lo hizo…_

_Estaba por llegar la navidad, las casas decoradas con muchísimas luces de colores iluminaban armoniosamente todo el pasaje._

_-¿Sabes una cosa Gray-chan?, -le sonríe la pequeña de cabellos azules, mientras ambos están acurrucados en el patio de la casa del pequeño Fullbuster quemando algunos fuegos artificiales de barita._

_-¿Qué?, -pregunta sin mucho apuro, -manteniendo sus ojos fijos en los colores que desprendía el artificio._

_-Juvia… se siente muy agradecida, -habla con la voz levemente entrecortada, por lo que el chico deja de ver las luces y levanta su gris mirada hacia ella._

_-¿Qué te pasa?..., -la mira preocupado_

_-Cuando… la mamá de Juvia estaba por irse…, -no puede evitar desprender un par de lágrimas, -le dijo a Juvia que no tenía de que preocuparse… porque no estaría sola en este mundo… que…, -lo mira transmitiéndole todo su dolor por la muerte de su madre, lo que le hace humedecer levemente los ojos a él. –encontraría un lugar por pequeño que fuera… sea quien sea la gente que estuviera en él… que haría los sueños de Juvia realidad…, -arque los ojos tratando de demostrarle lo feliz que estaba de estar con él, -Y para Juvia ese lugar…es junto a Gray-chan, -y levantándose lo abraza fuerte, provocando lágrimas también en el niño, que le devuelve el abrazo._

_-¡Es lo único que me faltaba!, ¡Estúpida!, -el padre una vez más les había encontrado y para variar sumamente molesto, la tomó de los cabellos y la apartó del niño, para luego tomar la barita que tenía en su mano y arrojarla a un par de casas vecinas, llegando a chocar contra el almacén de gas propano DELIORA._

_Lo siguiente en verse desde la distancia, fue una gran explosión en forma de hongo proveniente desde la dirección de aquel lugar…_

Continuará…

**Fairy Tail, Tales of Fairy Valentine, Capítulo 26 "Ritual de iniciación", ¡No se lo pierdaan!**

¡Holas!, jee… antes de irme al turno tenía que sacarme el capítulo de la cabeza xDD, ¡Lo logré!, espero les haya gustado.

¡Saludos! AmyAylen, Ushiio, NAZH045, Yukistar, Cata Fullbuster y Gabe Logan

¡ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

¡YA NEE!


	26. El ritual de iniciación

_Simplemente era como para un adulto adquirir una nueva máquina avanzada en tecnología, lo que era para un niño un juguete nuevo; querer investigar todo de él… saber todo de él… hasta la más mínima función… Pues así fue para él, además de ser su nueva vecina, era una entidad completamente nueva dentro de su mundo, aún y cuando ya varias veces se habían burlado sus amigos de él al verlo platicando con ella, no le importaba, simplemente quería compartir sus vivencias con ella, mostrarles sus escondites secretos y aventuras y ver su rostro lleno de curiosidad por lo que él tenía que contarle cada nuevo día que se veían._

**FAIRY TAIL**

**TALES OF FAIRY VALENTINE**

**Capítulo 26 "Ritual de iniciación"**

-Y yo… pensaba lo mismo… hasta que recordé… que ese lugar, es donde los sueños se hacen realidad…, -explica Gray con un leve entusiasmo sin intenciones de soltarla.

_-Cuando… la mamá de Juvia estaba por irse…, -no puede evitar desprender un par de lágrimas, -le dijo a Juvia que no tenía de que preocuparse… porque no estaría sola en este mundo… que…, -lo mira transmitiéndole todo su dolor por la muerte de su madre, lo que le hace humedecer levemente los ojos a él. –encontraría un lugar por pequeño que fuera… sea quien sea la gente que estuviera en él… que haría los sueños de Juvia realidad…, -arque los ojos tratando de demostrarle lo feliz que estaba de estar con él, -Y para Juvia ese lugar…es junto a Gray-chan, -y levantándose lo abraza fuerte, provocando lágrimas también en el niño, que le devuelve el abrazo._

Sus palabras abrieron grandes los ojos de la Loxar, quien parece recordar el significado de aquella oración y sus azulados ojos se transformaron en lágrimas de felicidad, por lo que dándose vuelta entre sus brazos, busca su mirada encontrándolo más tranquilo y hasta levemente sonrojado por sus propias lágrimas, que no duda un segundo en buscar sus labios y besándolo cierran los ojos y comparten sus emociones que se desatan en llanto nostálgico y compensador, cual quisieran haberse pedido perdón y reunirse desde hace tantos años, aquel par de niños que compartieron su infancia, en frente del jardín de aquella casa…

El tiempo transcurre desde entonces, cual la existencia de ambos fuera sólo un soplido del viento que es capaz de hacer y deshacer a su antojo las emociones y las apariencias de las personas, como una película gastada que ha cumplido su vida media y la tira podría romperse en cualquier momento, la fragilidad de sus existencias, la vulnerabilidad de los seres humanos… las emociones y los instintos que los gobiernan podrían incluso acabar con su propia existencia… pero al mismo tiempo enriquecerla al extremo de brindarles plenitud.

De beso en beso y a paso por paso, sin notarlo entraron en aquel viejo y restaurado edificio, aquel que yacía sin muebles y menos accesorios, limitándose a las paredes con pintura clara aplicada a mano con brochas y rodillos, llegando a chocar contra una de ellas, parece que finalmente notan lo que estaba sucediendo.

Se miran sorprendidos y enamorados entre sí, cual la simple idea de separarse en ese momento se tratara del peor de los castigos y la más demente de las locuras, -se amaban-, y lo sabían… lo tenían muy claro, ya no sólo se trataba de él y de ella, ahora se trataba de ellos… un conjunto que se enganchó años atrás y como si el magnetismo del mismo planeta intentara juntarlos, al finalmente lograrlo no estaban dispuestos a dejarse escapar.

-Ni con la lluvia…, -interrumpe aquel romántico silencio el Fullbuster, haciendo referencia a lo que una vez le dijo…

-"Gray-sama no compartirá a Juvia… ni con la lluvia"…, -lo cita la peliazul al comprender perfectamente sus palabras, para segundo siguiente volver a besarlo y sentir la posición en la que habían quedado, ella rodeaba el cuello del chico con sus brazos, mientras él pasó los suyos sobre su espalda rodeando su cintura, por lo que sonríe feliz, -Juvia podría incluso bailar ahora.

-Jaja… como si eso fuera posible, lo siento, pero yo no bailo, -responde entrecerrando los ojos, para luego hacerse el misterioso y voltear a un lado contrario.

-Como dices eso… Juvia te ha visto bailar muchas veces Gray-sama, Gray-sama es un galán, -busca su mirada y la encuentra ruborizada en la dirección que la dirigió antes.

-Puede… que me haya visto seriamente forzado por las situaciones…

-Juvia… bailó con Gray-sama en el baile de San Valentín…, -lo suelta despacio del cuello, para deslizar su mano poco a poco sobre su pecho, indicándole que quiere su atención, para terminar tomándole de la mano, por lo que el chico voltea a verla. –Fue el baile más hermoso que Juvia ha tenido en su vida, -lo hala un poco indicándole que quiere que la siga y como quien no quiere la cosa, la miró divertido y caminó tras ella.

-¿Qué pretendes?... ¡No me digas que quieres volver a bailar!, ¡Te dije que eso fue forzado por la situación!, aunque… no niego que fue divertido.

-Para Juvia… fue el inicio de todo… fue… como el ritual de iniciación del amor de Juvia y Gray-sama…

-¿Ritual de iniciación?..., -la mira interesado. -¡No me digas que quieres bailar ahora el ritual del fin!, -la molesta para luego reírse abiertamente.

-¡Claro que no Gray-sama!, sería como… una confirmación… el inicio del verdadero ritual de iniciación de Juvia y Gray-sama… la unión más grande que llegarán a tener Juvia y Gray-sama…, -se apena un poco con sus palabras y baja la mirada, pero enseguida su mentón es levantado por la mano de Gray, haciéndole mirarlo.

-¿Estás segura?...

Su respuesta fue confirmárselo con un beso, que cual el comandante de sus movimientos, les empujó a moverse, al compás de la nada, las ondas rítmicas de sus corazones parecían guiar sus pasos en un solo movimiento, en el que el Fullbuster la tomó por la cintura y la entrepierna, levantándola en el aire y girando sobre si mismo, la aprisiona contra su cuerpo frente a la pared, declarándole la guerra a su castidad.

A lo que ambos se miran nerviosos y asustados, pero en cuestión de un parpadeo sus ansias y curiosidad por lo pronto descubrirle, se funden nuevamente en un beso con lo que se relajan al mismo tiempo que sienten el latir de sus corazones a mil por hora.

Lo quería… estaba segura de desearlo, cuantas millones de veces no había incluso fantaseado con eso, pero aún así… no puede evitar asustarse, sería suya… del hombre que más había amado en toda su vida, de su amor indescriptible… del objeto de sus acosos; confundida y extasiada por la idea, se da la vuelta aún frente a él, a pocos centímetros de sus brazos, de su cuerpo… los mismos a los que es aferrada en un instante, el pelinegro azulado la ha abrazado por la espalda y sin notarlo, ó puede que con las intenciones de hacerlo la ha tomado de su pecho izquierdo, mientras la aferra más a él. Sonrojándola aún más y sintiéndola desfallecer de la impresión de sentir sus fuertes manos estrujando su cuerpo.

Continuará…

**Fairy Tail, Tales of Fairy Valentine, Capítulo Final "Cuentos de una historia de San Valentín", ¡No se lo pueden perdeeer!**

¡Holas!, je, por fin pude publicar algo, me robé algo de tiempo de los estudios porque tenía que escribir si o si xDD, espero les haya gustado, depende de lo que digan la escena final puede prolongarse.

Saludos especiales a: AmyAylen, Ushiio, Yukistar, Cata Fullbuster, Hanon-chan 90, NAZH045, XRainGirl y MaryLight

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

YA NEE!


	27. Cuentos de San Valentín

_Simplemente era como para un adulto adquirir una nueva máquina avanzada en tecnología, lo que era para un niño un juguete nuevo; querer investigar todo de él… saber todo de él… hasta la más mínima función… Pues así fue para él, además de ser su nueva vecina, era una entidad completamente nueva dentro de su mundo, aún y cuando ya varias veces se habían burlado sus amigos de él al verlo platicando con ella, no le importaba, simplemente quería compartir sus vivencias con ella, mostrarles sus escondites secretos y aventuras y ver su rostro lleno de curiosidad por lo que él tenía que contarle cada nuevo día que se veían._

Y no había cambiado en lo más mínimo…, el brillo en sus azulados ojos al verlo, aquel que le hacía preguntarse si aquella belleza podía ser real, si detrás de aquella hermosa mirada habrían dudas, de las cuales él sería el encargado de contestar, él… el único en su vida… el único en quien ella podría confiar ciegamente…

Tanto que hasta le provocaba cierto temor a no ser el apropiado para depositar esa carga sobre sus hombros, pero al mismo tiempo estar completamente seguro que no había nadie más en este mundo que pudiera quererla y comprenderla como lo hacía él.

Para él… ella, su amada muñeca de porcelana, su acosadora y enloquecida paparazzi psicópata, su adorada novia, su amada mujer…

Para ella… él, su sueño anhelado, la aparición perfecta y desconcertada frente a sus ojos, el dueño de todos sus sueños…

**FAIRY TAIL**

**TALES OF FAIRY VALENTINE**

**Capítulo 27 "Cuentos de una historia de San Valentín"**

Jamás olvidaría ni el más mínimo detalle de aquella noche, el último festival escolar que pasaría su generación en la escuela, su tan amado instituto Yousei, el primero de ella…, el último de él… y el primero y último de ambos juntos.

El cielo oscurecido se despejaba poco a poco dejando a la vista de todos los emocionados por la noche, la eternidad de las estrellas pavimentando el firmamento, que parecía recibir las ondas de las chispas que se desprendían de aquella enorme fogata construida sobre latones en la cancha central del centro educativo de las hadas.

La peliazul se encontraba parada un tanto alejada de la eminencia calurosa, entrecerrando los ojos, para no dañarse por la claridad que resplandecía desde el fuego.

-¡Increibleeee!, ¡Sólo con verla estoy encendido!, -pasa corriendo a su lado Natsu.

-¡Pero ten cuidado que si te acercas mucho te puedes quemar!, -sigue al pelirosado Lucy.

-Esos dos, se ven igual de idiotas como siempre, -llega a parase a su lado el joven de largos cabellos negros.

-No te expreses así de ellos Gajeel-kun, -le llama la atención la Loxar, -después de todo… hoy es el día en que todos crearán recuerdos…

-Eso se escucha demasiado nostálgico Juvia, -se cruza de brazos el Redfox

-A mi me parece de lo más romántico, -se escucha entonces la voz de Levy, por lo que Juvia se sorprende y buscándola con la mirada, la encuentra parada al lado de Gajeel.

-¡JA!, ¡Enana, con que estabas aquí!, -se hace sorprendido también el joven que adora el metal –Tanto que incluso lleva varias decoraciones de este sobre su rostro-

-¡Uuushhh!, ¡Cómo si no lo supieras!, ¡Eres un tonto!, -entonces parece recordar lo que estaba haciendo, -¡No le prestes atención Juvia!, ¡Y disfruta al máximo!, -hala por el brazo a su compañero y lo saca de escena, por lo que la Loxar levanta el brazo en forma de despedida al verlos marcharse.

-Puede que Gajeel-kun tenga razón… y las palabras de Juvia suenen demasiado nostálgicas… pero… ¿cómo no sentirlas así?... si Juvia siente que un pedazo… no… todo su corazón le fue arrancado… y se marcha…, -se lleva de improvisto ambas manos a los ojos, para cubrir sus parpados cerrados con dolor.

-Tal vez… no fue lo mejor hablar de eso… en un momento como ese… por favor perdóname soy un estúpido…, -la Loxar bajó los brazos de su rostro, al ser guiados por las manos del Fullbuster, quien llegando hacia ella por su espalda, la encuentra nuevamente decaída y triste.

-No Gray-sama… es culpa de Juvia… al menos… al saberlo… el corazón de Juvia puede hacerse la idea e ir aceptándolo poco a poco…, -al mencionar esas palabras, los ojos se le hicieron agua, definitivamente sus acciones no iban de acuerdo con sus palabras, por lo que el pelinegro azulado la volteo directamente contra su pecho y la abrazó fuertemente.

-Debes pensar que soy un maldito… yo lo creo…, -la abraza más fuerte, -pero es algo que no puedo evitar… aún cuando tengo demasiado presente lo que sucede entre nosotros… es algo que tengo que hacer… por el bien de la heladería… y de nuestro propio futuro…, -la separa un poco de él para que lo vea a los ojos, -te lo he dicho muchas veces… jamás te abandonaré… porque tú eres mía… ¿No es cierto?..., -pregunta preocupado al ver que sus lágrimas no cesan.

-Y Gray-sama… es de Juvia…, -contesta entrecortada, tratando de sonreírle, al ver su expresión tan patética, le contagia el mismo dolor, por lo que baja también la mirada, estaba completamente consciente que la situación tendría arreglo, tal vez… un poco alejado de la realidad en ese momento, sin embargo no quería perder las esperanzas, por lo que trataba de mantenerse fuerte para brindarles las mismas esperanzas a ella, después de todo… ahora era verdad… ella le pertenecía… y no estaba dispuesto a perderla jamás…

Puede que se hubiera adelantado demasiado… que no estuviera pensando en lo que sucedía… que se haya dejado llevar por los sentimientos que lo sofocaron en ese momento y los impulsos que su propio cuerpo sentía, que tal vez… al ver al futuro que les avecindaba hubieran preferido borrar de sus pasados, para no romper aún más sus corazones entrelazados entre sus almas y los dedos de sus manos en el momento de la separación.

Cual el dolor fuera demasiado se juntaron una vez más en un beso, que les conlleva la cerradura de sus párpados, al profundizarlo, besos que dejaron la ternura y la pasividad desde aquel día… que dejaron de ser extraños para el otro y que inspeccionaron con delicadeza el nuevo mundo que les ofrecía su amor, ambos inexpertos y completamente enamorados, el día que concluyeron con su ritual de iniciación…

_-Sería como… una confirmación… el inicio del verdadero ritual de iniciación de Juvia y Gray-sama… la unión más grande que llegarán a tener Juvia y Gray-sama…, -se apena un poco con sus palabras y baja la mirada, pero enseguida su mentón es levantado por la mano de Gray, haciéndole mirarlo._

_-¿Estás segura?..._

_Su respuesta fue confirmárselo con un beso, que cual el comandante de sus movimientos, les empujó a moverse, al compás de la nada, las ondas rítmicas de sus corazones parecían guiar sus pasos en un solo movimiento, en el que el Fullbuster la tomó por la cintura y la entrepierna, levantándola en el aire y girando sobre si mismo, la aprisiona contra su cuerpo frente a la pared, declarándole la guerra a su castidad._

_A lo que ambos se miran nerviosos y asustados, pero en cuestión de un parpadeo sus ansias y curiosidad por lo pronto descubrirle, se funden nuevamente en un beso con lo que se relajan al mismo tiempo que sienten el latir de sus corazones a mil por hora._

_Lo quería… estaba segura de desearlo, cuantas millones de veces no había incluso fantaseado con eso, pero aún así… no puede evitar asustarse, sería suya… del hombre que más había amado en toda su vida, de su amor indescriptible… del objeto de sus acosos; confundida y extasiada por la idea, se da la vuelta aún frente a él, a pocos centímetros de sus brazos, de su cuerpo… los mismos a los que es aferrada en un instante, el pelinegro azulado la ha abrazado por la espalda y sin notarlo, ó puede que con las intenciones de hacerlo la ha tomado de su pecho izquierdo, mientras la aferra más a él. Sonrojándola aún más y sintiéndola desfallecer de la impresión de sentir sus fuertes manos estrujando su cuerpo._

_-Juvia…, -apenas y pudo articular al sentirse desfallecer con ella._

_-Gray-sama…, -responde del mismo modo, era en vano… ya no podía resistirse, lo amaba demasiado, lo deseaba demasiado, cada célula de su cuerpo se lo pedía, acercarse más a él, el contacto de su piel que tanto añoraba, el tacto de sus manos rozando sus mejillas, sus brazos, su espalda… y en la realidad su pecho, deseaba disfrutarlo… y hacerlo feliz a él también, ¿Qué podría ofrecer para hacerle sentir la plenitud entremezclada con euforia que en ese momento anidaba en su pecho?... ¿si tan sólo con sentir su respiración sobre ella sentía morir en agonía de felicidad?, entonces se da vuelta para poder verlo a los ojos, encontrándolo sonrojado y ligeramente jadeante, tanto que al ver sus labios, el deseo de poseerlos se apoderó de su ser y besándola, parecía podría morir disfrutando el sabor de los labios de la chica, mismos besos apasionados y sedientos que parecían robarle la energía y la vida a la peliazul, que poco a poco fue perdiendo fuerza en las piernas y se desliza sobre la pared hacia el suelo, en medio de sus besos._

_Sus sentidos se volvieron locos al sentir como había dejado de besar sus labios, para bajar sobre su tez hacia su cuello y con esto ampliar el rango de su piel que jamás había besado, podía sentir que hacerlo le encantaba… podía sentirlo vibrar aún y cuando trataba de tocarla cuidadosamente, por lo que separándolo un segundo de ella, llevó las manos a la copa de su vestido, sintiéndose extraña consigo misma de sólo pensar es despojarse de sus ropas, pero si se trataba de hacerlo frente a él… no le molestaba en lo absoluto._

_Lo que él miró expectante y al mismo tiempo sorprendido, mientras ella bajó la cremallera de su vestido, él se junto contra ella, para evitar que se sintiera abochornada de tener que desvestirse y haciendo caso omiso a la vergüenza, siguió besando su cuello, por lo que ella cerró los ojos, para luego llegar a sus hombros, que incluso se detuvo a oler, apartando sus cabellos que caían en coleta sobre ellos, y con esto recostarla despacio sobre el suelo, mientras era empujada por el peso del chico y él atraído hacia ella, por las manos de la Loxar que le han tomado de la camisa._

_Al estar finalmente recostada introduce sus manos bajo la playera del Fullbuster, buscando la misma satisfacción que le propiciaban a él, los besos en su cuello, acción que le llevó a abrir levemente los ojos al ojigris, al sentir el tacto de la chica sobre su abdomen y pectorales._

_Escena seguida su camisa había desaparecido y las manos de Juvia se habían posado en su pecho, mientras él, cual quisiera explorarla de pies a cabeza se ha tomado su tiempo para pasar de sus labios a su cuello y de él a sus hombros, para estacionarse en sus pechos, que observa aún con el sostén puesto, al haber descubierto su abdomen y tórax; su respiración agitada y rostro ruborizado lo agitaron también, sintiéndose en el paraíso al tener frente a sus ojos todas aquellas partes del cuerpo de su amada que tantas veces había tocado, pero jamás habría imaginado lo delicados y pálidos que podrían ser, la curvatura perfecta de su pequeña cintura, su delicado y claro vientre, que no puede resistir el ímpetu de tocar, pasando su manos firmes desde su esternón, abdomen y al llegar a la parte baja de su abdomen, pudo sentir como se estremeció al tocarla y sonríe… pensando que hasta en momentos como ese seguía observando con curiosidad las reacciones que tendría._

_En un momento la hala hacia él, para abrazarla una vez estuvo sentada y tratar de desprender su sostén, al mismo tiempo que ella busca desabrochar su cinturón, por lo que baja su mirada a las manos de Juvia sobre su pantalón y cuando la cremallera estuvo abajo, ella levantó la mirada, encontrándose con la de él, quien en un segundo vuelve a besarla y empujándola nuevamente hacia el suelo entre sus besos, lleva su mano a la entrepierna de la chica, atenuando los colores de la escena a una escala de grises, que poco a poco desaparece en el negro._

Había pasado sólo una semana desde entonces, cuando la noticia le fue dada al Fullbuster, luego de la ceremonia de graduación en el último festival escolar de Fairy Gakko, tendría que partir fuera de Fiore para recibir una capacitación sobre la nueva elaboración de helados y la introducción de los nuevos productos de la heladería, se marcharía junto a su mentora y su hermano-amigo Lyon quedaría a cargo de su negocio en el centro comercial en su ausencia, después de todo, tendrían que elevar las ventas de la heladería si querían recuperar las posesiones que perdieron contra Bora.

Jamás olvidaría ni el más mínimo detalle de aquella noche, el último festival escolar que pasaría su generación en la escuela, su tan amado instituto Yousei, el primero de ella…, el último de él… y el primero y último de ambos juntos.

El cielo oscurecido se despejaba poco a poco dejando a la vista de todos los emocionados por la noche, la eternidad de las estrellas pavimentando el firmamento, que parecía recibir las ondas de las chispas que se desprendían de aquella enorme fogata construida sobre latones en la cancha central del centro educativo de las hadas.

Cual el dolor fuera demasiado se juntaron una vez más en un beso, que les conlleva la cerradura de sus párpados, al profundizarlo, besos que dejaron la ternura y la pasividad desde aquel día… que dejaron de ser extraños para el otro y que inspeccionaron con delicadeza el nuevo mundo que les ofrecía su amor, ambos inexpertos y completamente enamorados, el día que concluyeron con su ritual de iniciación… se separan entonces para recobrar un poco de aire.

-Te veré para el baile, por el momento tengo que regresar, -señala la construcción que montan los chicos más al fondo.

-Juvia te esperará, -le sonríe, para luego verlo marcharse. -_¿Cómo podría Juvia decírtelo?..._, -se lleva una mano y baja la mirada al vientre, para segundo siguiente voltear a mirar en la dirección que se fue.

Puede que se hubiera adelantado demasiado… que no estuviera pensando en lo que sucedía… que se haya dejado llevar por los sentimientos que lo sofocaron en ese momento y los impulsos que su propio cuerpo sentía, que tal vez… al ver al futuro que les avecindaba hubieran preferido borrar de sus pasados, para no romper aún más sus corazones entrelazados entre sus almas y los dedos de sus manos en el momento de la separación.

Una perfecta historia de amor… los cuentos de un San Valentín desgarrador… los soplidos del viento representados en los días que faltaban para su partida no hacían más que recordarle cuanto le amaba… cuanto le necesitaba… pero estaba dispuesta a no interferir… ella podría afrontarlo sola…

-Volveré… debes estar muy segura de eso…, -la tomó por ambas manos y las elevó hacia su pecho, -aún no estoy seguro de cuanto tiempo me tome… pero regresaré a tu lado… lo juro… y cuando vuelva, haré mi propuesta realidad…, -habla haciendo referencia a su propuesta de matrimonio de antes de enterarse de la verdad. –Y viviremos en nuestra casa…

-Con muchos árboles…, -responde ella con un hilo de voz, por lo que él la abraza con fuerza.

Escena seguida, Juvia observa desde la ventana del aeropuerto, como el avión despega, soltando inmediatamente un par de lágrimas.

Continuará…

**Fairy Tail, Tales of Fairy Valentine, capítulo 28 "Despertar a la realidad", ¡No se lo pierdaaaan!**


	28. Despertar a la realidad

_Simplemente era como para un adulto adquirir una nueva máquina avanzada en tecnología, lo que era para un niño un juguete nuevo; querer investigar todo de él… saber todo de él… hasta la más mínima función… Pues así fue para él, además de ser su nueva vecina, era una entidad completamente nueva dentro de su mundo, aún y cuando ya varias veces se habían burlado sus amigos de él al verlo platicando con ella, no le importaba, simplemente quería compartir sus vivencias con ella, mostrarles sus escondites secretos y aventuras y ver su rostro lleno de curiosidad por lo que él tenía que contarle cada nuevo día que se veían._

Y no había cambiado en lo más mínimo…, el brillo en sus azulados ojos al verlo, aquel que le hacía preguntarse si aquella belleza podía ser real, si detrás de aquella hermosa mirada habrían dudas, de las cuales él sería el encargado de contestar, él… el único en su vida… el único en quien ella podría confiar ciegamente…

Tanto que hasta le provocaba cierto temor a no ser el apropiado para depositar esa carga sobre sus hombros, pero al mismo tiempo estar completamente seguro que no había nadie más en este mundo que pudiera quererla y comprenderla como lo hacía él.

Para él… ella, su amada muñeca de porcelana, su acosadora y enloquecida paparazzi psicópata, su adorada novia, su amada mujer…

Para ella… él, su sueño anhelado, la aparición perfecta y desconcertada frente a sus ojos, el dueño de todos sus sueños…

**FAIRY TAIL**

**TALES OF FAIRY VALENTINE**

**Capítulo 28 "Despertar a la realidad"**

_Jamás olvidaría ni el más mínimo detalle de aquella noche, el último festival escolar que pasaría su generación en la escuela, su tan amado instituto Yousei, el primero de ella…, el último de él… y el primero y último de ambos juntos._

_El cielo oscurecido se despejaba poco a poco dejando a la vista de todos los emocionados por la noche, la eternidad de las estrellas pavimentando el firmamento, que parecía recibir las ondas de las chispas que se desprendían de aquella enorme fogata construida sobre latones en la cancha central del centro educativo de las hadas._

_Cual el dolor fuera demasiado se juntaron una vez más en un beso, que les conlleva la cerradura de sus párpados, al profundizarlo, besos que dejaron la ternura y la pasividad desde aquel día… que dejaron de ser extraños para el otro y que inspeccionaron con delicadeza el nuevo mundo que les ofrecía su amor, ambos inexpertos y completamente enamorados, el día que concluyeron con su ritual de iniciación… se separan entonces para recobrar un poco de aire._

_-Te veré para el baile, por el momento tengo que regresar, -señala la construcción que montan los chicos más al fondo._

_-Juvia te esperará, -le sonríe, para luego verlo marcharse. -¿Cómo podría Juvia decírtelo?..., -se lleva una mano y baja la mirada al vientre, para segundo siguiente voltear a mirar en la dirección que se fue._

_Puede que se hubiera adelantado demasiado… que no estuviera pensando en lo que sucedía… que se haya dejado llevar por los sentimientos que lo sofocaron en ese momento y los impulsos que su propio cuerpo sentía, que tal vez… al ver al futuro que les avecindaba hubieran preferido borrar de sus pasados, para no romper aún más sus corazones entrelazados entre sus almas y los dedos de sus manos en el momento de la separación._

_Una perfecta historia de amor… los cuentos de un San Valentín desgarrador… los soplidos del viento representados en los días que faltaban para su partida no hacían más que recordarle cuanto le amaba… cuanto le necesitaba… pero estaba dispuesta a no interferir… ella podría afrontarlo sola…_

_-Volveré… debes estar muy segura de eso…, -la tomó por ambas manos y las elevó hacia su pecho, -aún no estoy seguro de cuanto tiempo me tome… pero regresaré a tu lado… lo juro… y cuando vuelva, haré mi propuesta realidad…, -habla haciendo referencia a su propuesta de matrimonio de antes de enterarse de la verdad. –Y viviremos en nuestra casa…_

_-Con muchos árboles…, -responde ella con un hilo de voz, por lo que él la abraza con fuerza._

Los últimos momentos vividos a su lado inundan sus pensamientos una y otra vez; abrazándose a sí misma, trata de recordar la sensación de los brazos de su amado a su alrededor, pero es demasiado difícil para ella aceptar que le ha dejado ir… aunque fuera por un tiempo, habían sido ya tres largos meses sin tener noticias suyas desde el día que partió.

Se encontraba observando por aquella ventana, por la que tantas veces se había asomado para vigilar su llegada cada vez que llegaba en su búsqueda. Ahora ya no había nada de aquella magia que trepaba entre sus huesos, tal vez nerviosismo, tal vez la misma necesidad apoderándose de ella… las ansias de su calor envuelto de frescura.

Perdida en sus pensamientos es desconcertada por la vibración del aparato comunicador entre sus manos, por lo que rápidamente busca la razón.

-Un mensaje de promoción de la compañía-

Sus azulados ojos se entristecieron.

-¿Por qué?..., -la pantalla del teléfono es enfocada, "No hay mensajes", "No llamadas perdidas", "Llamando a Gray-sama", -se lleva el aparato al oído, para segundos después fruncir el seño, "Lo sentimos, la persona a la que ha llamado no contesta ó es posible que se encuentre fuera del área de servicio". –El resultado de la llamada la decepciona, por lo que acurrucándose despacio, apoya la espalda contra la pared con un poco de dificultad, cuidando de no caer sentada bruscamente, termina por apoyar una mano en el piso y la otra en su pequeño vientre que con el paso de algunos meses empezaba a expandirse, aún y cuando él no se encontraba a su lado para vivir ese lapso de tiempo con ella, no puede evitar pensar que es por su propia culpa, no haberle dicho nada… aún y cuando en aquel entonces era sólo una suposición… pero aún siendo así, ¿cómo podría haber interferido con la superación del negocio de la familia?... con tal noticia… sin embargo… dejando ese detalle en un segundo plano, la pregunta se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, -¿Por qué?..., -mira el teléfono entre sus manos, el cual decora una de las fotos en material de calcomanía que se tomaron ese día, el día que prácticamente sus vidas cambiaron por completo; el día más largo de sus vidas, quien diría que un hermoso fin de semana que empieza con una cálida salida antes de presentar los exámenes finales, terminaría por convertirse en la revelación de sus pasados y la brecha que separaría sus futuros.

-¿Otra vez estás pensando en él?..., -la voz de chico de cabellos claros la sacó de sus pensamientos, se encontraba parado en la puerta de la recámara de la chica.

-¡Lyon-san!, ¡¿Pero qué estás haciendo aquí?!, -se levanta lo más rápido que puede, y cierra ella misma la puerta detrás del Bastia, para luego volver a verlo, -¡¿Cuántas veces debe decirte Juvia que es peligroso que entres aquí?!

-¡Juvia!, -la toma por los hombros, -Tranquila… no te alteres tanto… puede hacerle daño…, -baja un poco la voz con su comentario, el mismo que rápidamente captó la Loxar, hablaba de su bebé… era cierto, debía aprender a controlarse.

-¿Qué… haces aquí?..., -pregunta más tranquila, mientras se lleva una mano al cuello agotada.

-Vine a ver como estabas, eh… ¿Me puedo sentar?, -pregunta sonriéndole un tanto nervioso, a lo que Juvia levantó la ceja.

-Perdona Lyon-san, -adelante, -le señala la cama con la palma de la mano.

-¡¿Acaso me estás invitando a?!, -no puede terminar de hablar, ya que en un segundo es halado por la peliazul y aparece sentado en la pequeña antesala que se encuentra en su habitación. –Sabes muy bien que no lo diría en serio…

-Juvia lo sabe Lyon-san…, -se sienta ella también. –Lyon-san… tiene otras preferencias…

-Aunque puede que sí…, -cierra los ojos y murmura sin prestar atención al último comentario de la ojiazul.

-¿mm?...

-No… no debes preocuparte porque estoy aquí con permiso de la anciana, después de todo… ella piensa que el bebé…, -la mira tratando de seguir la conversación, pero se detiene al ver que como de costumbre, los ojos se le inundaron en lágrimas a la Loxar.

-Que el bebé de Gray-sama… es en realidad de Lyon-san, -se lleva una mano a la frente preocupada, -¿cómo pasó esto?...

La pregunta de la Loxar podría decirse que hasta hizo hervir la sangre del otro amante del hielo raspado, quien cerró los ojos, frunció el seño y arrugó los párpados, -Porque el maldito de Gray no regresa… no se comunica… no llama, no se aparece, ¡No da el menor indicio de que le importe lo que está ocurriendo aquí!

-¡Pero Gray-sama debe tener una razón!, -lo contrarresta al instante, mirándolo convencida, por lo que el Bastia hizo puño sus manos. -¡Gray-sama ama a Juvia!, -le grita ofusca entonces y con esto las lágrimas volvieron a brotar, -¡El le prometió a Juvia que volvería!, ¡No importaba si se tardaba!, ¡Que no sabía cuanto sería!

-Pero mientras más pasa el tiempo… el pequeño del que mi hermano ni siquiera tiene idea que existe sigue creciendo… y yo… no estoy dispuesto a permitir que se hable… de ti… o de él… o de nuestra familia…, -le coloca la mano en el vientre, despacio, aún sin el permiso de ella, aquel que hasta hace algunas semanas se mostraba completamente plano, pero que fácilmente se palpaba su convexidad adquirida al tacto.

La Loxar no pudo evitar sentirse conmovida al escuchar sus palabras y sentir su mano grande y fuerte sobre su abdomen transmitiéndole su calor.

-Sé… que yo no soy Gray… ni quien lo fuera, -se sacude la cabeza, -sé… que lo llegaste a amar tanto… o más que a tu propia vida… para que hayan terminado en… eso… y… aquello…, -no puede evitar sonrojarse mientras trata de explicar su punto, -Pero Juvia… él no está aquí… y no comparte contigo esta responsabilidad… no sé que demonios le haya pasado… ó si de verdad tendrá algún motivo… pero él sabe una cosa perfectamente… si él no está a tu lado… tú me seguirías teniendo a mi a tu lado… y no puede ponerme peros o quejarse por eso… porque es la elección de cada uno…

-¿Qué estás diciendo Lyon-san?..., -lo mira nerviosa.

-Estoy diciendo…, -la toma por ambas manos, -Que por favor me des una oportunidad… así… no se tratará sólo de un acto montado y podremos formar una familia, tú… yo y el bebé…

-Pero no es tu hijo…, -baja la mirada sintiéndose acorralada.

-Para mí lo fue desde el momento que me revelaste que estabas esperando un hijo y mi estúpido hermano no lo sabía…, -responde convencido.

-Lo siente… Juvia lo siente pero… vete por favor…, -se suelta de sus manos y lleva las suyas a su pecho, acurrucándose en el sofá donde estaba sentada, por lo que al ver su reacción, el primer discípulo de la gran heladera Ur, aprieta los puños y levantándose sale del lugar, sin decir una palabra más, mientras el rostro de la muñeca de porcelana del pelinegro azulado, se descompuso en frustración, -…Gray-sama…

_-Volveré… debes estar muy segura de eso…, -la tomó por ambas manos y las elevó hacia su pecho, -aún no estoy seguro de cuanto tiempo me tome… pero regresaré a tu lado… lo juro… y cuando vuelva, haré mi propuesta realidad…, -habla haciendo referencia a su propuesta de matrimonio de antes de enterarse de la verdad. –Y viviremos en nuestra casa…_

_**-No te vayas… Por favor no dejes a Juvia…**_

_-Con muchos árboles…, -responde ella con un hilo de voz, sin poder expresar lo que realmente sentía, por lo que él la abraza con fuerza._

_-Claro… árboles de cerezo… manzanas, -le sigue la corriente como siempre, sin embargo, esa vez no pudo más que decir un par de palabras, para luego aferrar el pequeño cuerpo de su novia al suyo, definitivamente era demasiado difícil dejarla, pero sería demasiado de su parte pedirle se fuera con él, sabiendo que su vida entera estaba en esa ciudad, sin pensar… que para ella, su vida entera era él…, Para finalmente terminar por separarla de si un segundo, para buscar sus labios y saborear la suavidad de su boca entremezclada con sus saladas lágrimas que la habían alcanzado._

En la actualidad, la peliazul ha llevado los dedos de su mano derecha a sus labios, mientras yace recostada sobre su cama al anochecer, sus ojos están cerrados con las lágrimas corridas sobre sus mejillas y los caideles azulados desparramados sobre las almohadas.

La noche parecía podría absorber toda aquella soledad, la de la chica en aquella habitación de Fairy Hills dormitorio para señoritas y la de ciertos ojos grises, que se abren despacio y cansados en medio de la oscuridad.

Completamente conectados, habían sucumbido ante el cansancio de la noche, pensando uno en el otro, pero sabiéndose vivos y aún con la esperanza de poder volver a encontrarse, cual la luz de un nuevo mundo guiara sus almas a encontrarse, la pasividad de aquel lugar existente en lo más profundo de sus seres o tal vez existente como un paralelo a aquella dimensión, reflejaba sus vivencias representadas por pequeños destellos de luz. Una pequeña y parpadeante luz azul-negra, alejada de las demás luces de colores vivos y brillantes, pero parpadeante al mismo ritmo que la luz celeste que se distinguía en medio de todas las demás y de la cual una pequeña luz más parece ir desprendiéndose.

-Gray…

-Gray….

El sonido de la voz femenina llamándolo, le trajo de vuelta a la realidad, aún somnoliento por el aparente maltrato que se observa ha recibido en su rostro, cuyos pómulos yacen coloreados en fase por las marcas que han dejado en ellos los golpes, observándose algunos moretones amarillos, otros verdes y algunos más negros-rojizos, demostrándose que no han sido causados el mismo día, o a la misma vez…

-¿Puedes levantarte?, -trata de moverlo Tsukushi, quien aparentemente ha entrado a escondidas a la habitación de luces apagadas donde le tienen, ya que observa constantemente en todas direcciones, esperando no ser descubierta.

-¿Por qué?..., -a estas alturas no sabe si confiar en ella sería lo más sensato, había intentado escapar tantas veces y siempre era encontrado y pagado de la misma manera.

-Ni Bora-san… ni el señor Loxar se encuentran en este momento.., -trata de hablar suave, -he conseguido evadir a los guardias, así que debes irte…, -le ayuda a finalmente levantarse y observa la intranquilidad en la mirada de Gray, -sé… que te parecerá algo increíble pero… yo también estoy de tu lado… te lo dije… desde que me perdonaste por el accidente…, simplemente no puedo sólo desprenderme de Bora así como así… pero sé que Juvia-san debe estar muy preocupada… y más ahora… según lo que escuché… ellos pretenden aprovecharse de eso…

-¿Aprovecharse?..., -trata de entender sus palabras Gray, pero no le deja terminar su pregunta y enseguida la rubia le empuja fuera de la habitación, de la que sale sosteniéndose el brazo derecho.

_-Debes llegar pronto a su lado…supongo que con esto, mi deuda está saldada…, -_sonríe al asomarse por la ventana y notar que no ha dejado rastro de su salida.

Mientras tanto, el joven ahora dueño en funciones de la heladería del centro comercial, se encontraba sentado en las afueras del edificio donde vive la peliazul, aún tratando de asimilar sus palabras, que prácticamente lo echaban de su vida, o si no se lo tomaba de una manera tan trágica, por lo menos lo echaban de sus planes de vida… siempre había sido así…, -recuerda entonces cuando la consoló luego del accidente donde casi fue atropellada.

_-Juvia-san… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó ahí dentro?..., -la mira tratando de comprenderla, pero su pregunta no hace más que llenarle los ojos de lágrimas nuevamente._

_-¡No puede ser!, -se levanta de golpe espantándola, -¡¿Acaso Gray murió?_

_-¡Claro que no Lyon-san!, -le habla finalmente, lo que le provoca una sonrisa al discípulo mayor de Ur, -Perdona, al menos sé que aún puedes hablar, -le sonríe. –Sé que Gray aún está vivo… pero no despierta… por lo que no ha podido decirte algo que te ponga mal…, por lo que puedo inferir que no es una discusión…_

_-Gray-sama jamás le diría cosas a Juvia que la lastimen…_

_-¿Entonces… es algo que tu sola has hecho Juvia-san?, estás sufriendo por algo que tú misma piensas…, lo más importante es que te saques esos pensamientos de la cabeza, -llega a su lado y le cobija la cabeza con una toalla, para que absorba la humedad de sus azules cabellos y seguidamente se agacha frente a ella, para quedar casi a su misma altura, estando la Loxar sentada en el sofá. –Pase lo que pase… nosotros te protegeremos… sabes de sobra lo muy importante que eres para esta familia… aunque nuestra misma familia sea un engaño…, -baja su mirada al sentir que sus palabras podrían confundirla aún más, -Un par de jóvenes tontos aliados con una maestra exigente y excéntrica…, -sonríe._

_-Juvia… lo sabe…, -asiente, pero aún así no puede verlo a los ojos._

_-Muy bien, si es así, hazme el favor de no dejar olvidadas cosas tan importantes, -toma una de sus manos y le coloca sobre la palma el teléfono azul que había dejado en la habitación de Gray, por lo que la chica abre grandes los ojos._

_-…Lyon-san…, -agachando un poco más la cabeza, se llevó el aparato al pecho, demostrando lo importante que es para ella. El Bastia la abrazó, esperando que su pecho por lo menos pudiera servirle de apoyo._

_-…Gracias…, -responde con un débil hilo de voz. Al escucharla Lyon sonríe resignado y ya que ella no puede ver en ese momento las expresiones de su rostro, aprovecha para reclinar su cabeza contra la de ella y cerrando los ojos suspira._

-La novia de mi hermano… para ese momento él se encontraba ausente… pero no porque quisiera hacerse el interesante…, -cierra los ojos tratando de poner seriedad en sus pensamientos, al cabo de unos segundos los abre, -¡AL DIABLO CON ESO!, ella… está llorando…, -se levanta y emprende camino de regreso al jardín del dormitorio, pero no ha dado ni 3 pasos, cuando sus ojos se abren incrédulos de lo que tiene ante sí.

La chica de piel blanca, estaba parada frente a él, con los cabellos sueltos y ondulantes al viento, vestida en pijamas y con los ojos llorosos, aparentemente había detenido su camino de velocidad al encontrarlo, ya que jadeaba un poco, pero sin intenciones de contarle lo que la traía por ahí, aprieta los puños y sigue corriendo con intensiones de dejar atrás las propiedad.

-¡¿Juviaaaa?!, -la reconoce y llama, pero es en vano, en su mente no había cabida para nada ni nadie más que… la persona que recientemente hizo sonar su teléfono móvil.

_El sonido de la llamada en su tercer timbre, le hizo finalmente abrir los ojos, cual reconociera el lugar donde se encontraba con la mirada, observa el techo y la ventana, para seguidamente escuchar el cuarto timbre y llevando una mano bajo la almohada encuentra el móvil, que escurridizo se había deslizado bajo ella mientras dormía, limpiándose la humedad del rostro oprime la tecla de contestar llamada._

_-¿Hola?..., -la expresión de su rostro en el segundo siguiente, describió como su mundo pareció enderezarse completamente luego de cada día ir torciéndose poco a poco con su ausencia, sus ojos empezaron a llorar casi al instante, mientras la mano que tenía libre se la llevó al vientre, cual su bebé se moviera enterado de la emoción que sentía su madre con la nueva buena._

Corrió y corrió hasta llegar al lugar indicado, se encontraba parada en la esquina de bifurcación entre la calle y la avenida que dirigía el camino hacia su casa y buscando con la mirada, trataba de no hacerle caso al clima, que había olvidado completamente esparcía las primicias del invierno. Su respiración oral se compartía con el aire frío, mientras su nariz se coloreó de rojo por la compresión capilar.

Hasta que enfocando su vista al otro lado de la calle, parece paralizarse, no podía moverse… parecía incluso haber dejado de respirar, al contrario de su cabello que se movía agitado con la brisa y las lágrimas que no dejaban de salir. Ahí estaba… parado del otro lado de la calle, observándola, sin poder creer que finalmente la tenía frente a sus ojos, trató de dar un paso, pero todo su cuerpo le dolía, ella al notarlo, decidió alcanzarlo y en un segundo más, estuvieron en los brazos del otro, abrazados tan fuerte, que hasta podían sentir el tiritar de sus cuerpos juntos.

-¡Gray-sama!, ¿En verdad eres tú?... ¡Dile a Juvia que esto no es un sueño!

-No lo es… soy yo…, -hunde su rostro entre los cabellos de la chica, juntándola aún más contra él, quien sintió al instante el cambio que se estaba llevando a cabo en el cuerpo de su amada, a través de su ropa de dormir, por lo que levemente sorprendido la retira de sí, para corroborar por si mismo lo que acaba de sentir, lo que sorprende en un principio a la Loxar, quien se apena al sentir su mirada puesta sobre su vientre y acto seguido su mano sobre éste.

-Juvia…, -no puede evitar asustarse un poco, pero poco a poco su expresión fue cambiando a la sonrisa, lo mismo que la reacción de la peliazul.

-Veo que ya lo notaste, -la voz de Lyon cortó su romántico encuentro.

-Lyon…, -lo reconoce Gray

-Lyon-san…, -lo mismo que Juvia

-Sabía que algo como esto tendría que haber pasado para que Juvia-san saliera de ese modo de su casa… no hay duda que tu irresponsabilidad es tan grande como tu ausencia, ¡No tienes derecho a sacar de sus casas a esta hora a mujeres que serán madres de hijos de otros!

-¿Qué?..., -apenas y pudo articular Gray, estaba demasiado cansado y lastimado como para asimilar semejante afirmación, sin contar que eran palabras salidas de la boca de su hermano.

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo Lyon-san?!, -se horroriza por sus palabras Juvia.

-¡Lo que todos saben ya Juvia!, ¡Ese niño que esperas es mío!, ¡No puedo permitir que sólo porque aparentemente ha regresado, vuelvas con él!, ¡Y le des derechos que no le corresponden!

Las palabras de Lyon descompusieron el rostro de Juvia, quien no sabía como explicar la situación, por supuesto que no era cierto lo que decía… ¡Su bebé era de su amado Gray-sama!, pero el que parece confundido y dolido es precisamente él… ¿Qué motivos tendría su hermano para inventar semejantes cosas?... por lo que la suelta y voltea a ver nuevamente tratando de encontrar en sus ojos la verdad, pero sólo encuentra un mar de lágrimas que a su parecer demostraban su arrepentimiento ante él, por lo que sintiéndose humillado y traicionado no pudo controlar la pequeña lágrima traicionera que se le escapó, todo lo que pasaba en su maldita vida era culpa de ella…

Continuará…

**Fairy Tail, Tales of Fairy Valentine, capítulo 29 "Sentimientos oscuros", ¡No se lo pierdaaan!**


	29. Sentimientos oscuros

_-Fue entonces cuando terminé de comprenderlo… Pensar… que todo empezó en aquel San Valentín…, yo… una persona concentrada en la nada… me divertía con sólo comer helado e ir a clases de vez en cuando… bien me dijo mi destino aquel adivino de feria que ahora veo no estaba tan equivocado… "Ten cuidado con las mujeres y el agua"… Toda mi vida pensé… ¿problemas con las mujeres?... ¿Y cuando no?... Si hablar de mujeres es un problema en si… las mujeres son un problema en si… un problema… un enigma que necesita ser descifrado, pero por más que luches jamás comprenderás… es parte de la magia de su existencia… el factor que te enamora… el agua atacándonos a ambos…indicándonos al mismo tiempo lo cerca que debemos estar…_

_-Lo cerca que debemos estar…después de todo ese es el fin de la naturaleza de los seres humanos… encontrar un ser amado y convertirlo en tu apoyo y fuerza, para enfrentar las adversidades de la vida juntos… y compartir los hermosos momentos, aún y cuando estos vengan luego de errores de la juventud… o malabares desatinados del destino… ahora no puedo pensar en lo que sucedió como un error… puede que en esos momentos todas las emociones y los terrores del mundo se resumieran en mi corazón con la sola idea de que iba a convertirme en padre… pero… al sostener por primera vez a mi bebé entre mis brazos… me di cuenta que nada de lo que yo hubiera hecho importaba más… lo principal ahora era ella… lo único que me importaba era soñar con que su futuro estaría lleno de maravillas… y yo… sería el encargado de velar por que eso se cumpliera…_

**FAIRY TAIL**

**TALES OF FAIRY VALENTINE**

**Capítulo 29 "Sentimientos oscuros"**

-Veo que ya lo notaste, -la voz de Lyon cortó su romántico encuentro.

-Lyon…, -lo reconoce Gray

-Lyon-san…, -lo mismo que Juvia

-Sabía que algo como esto tendría que haber pasado para que Juvia-san saliera de ese modo de su casa… no hay duda que tu irresponsabilidad es tan grande como tu ausencia, ¡No tienes derecho a sacar de sus casas a esta hora a mujeres que serán madres de hijos de otros!

-¿Qué?..., -apenas y pudo articular Gray, estaba demasiado cansado y lastimado como para asimilar semejante afirmación, sin contar que eran palabras salidas de la boca de su hermano.

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo Lyon-san?!, -se horroriza por sus palabras Juvia.

-¡Lo que todos saben ya Juvia!, ¡Ese niño que esperas es mío!, ¡No puedo permitir que sólo porque aparentemente ha regresado, vuelvas con él!, ¡Y le des derechos que no le corresponden!

Las palabras de Lyon descompusieron el rostro de Juvia, quien no sabía como explicar la situación, por supuesto que no era cierto lo que decía… ¡Su bebé era de su amado Gray-sama!, pero el que parece confundido y dolido es precisamente él… ¿Qué motivos tendría su hermano para inventar semejantes cosas?... por lo que la suelta y voltea a ver nuevamente tratando de encontrar en sus ojos la verdad, pero sólo encuentra un mar de lágrimas que a su parecer demostraban su arrepentimiento ante él, por lo que sintiéndose humillado y traicionado no pudo controlar la pequeña lágrima traicionera que se le escapó, todo lo que pasaba en su maldita vida era culpa de ella…

-No es verdad…, -apenas y susurra la peliazul y se lleva las palmas de las manos a los labios, para cerrar los ojos, era inevitable que los recuerdos de aquel día le vinieran a la mente, aquel día en que el fruto de su amor fue consumado, el día que alcanzó la completa plenitud y al mismo tiempo los encaminaría por un nuevo sendero obstaculizado y tenebroso, mismo que le brindó las palabras necesarias para hacerlo comprender y desmentir al peliblanco, con una frase tan de ellos, que sería una tontería ignorar…, -"Ni con la lluvia"…, menciona con un hilo de voz y tomándolo del brazo para tener la certeza que la escuchará.

Palabras que el Fullbuster comprendió al instante, sintiéndose entonces aliviado, representado por las lágrimas que se deslizaron en su rostro al no tener que ser más retenidas, se suelta de su agarre, para ser él quien la hale hacia sí y abrazarla fuerte.

_De beso en beso y a paso por paso, sin notarlo entraron en aquel viejo y restaurado edificio, aquel que yacía sin muebles y menos accesorios, limitándose a las paredes con pintura clara aplicada a mano con brochas y rodillos, llegando a chocar contra una de ellas, parece que finalmente notan lo que estaba sucediendo._

_Se miran sorprendidos y enamorados entre sí, cual la simple idea de separarse en ese momento se tratara del peor de los castigos y la más demente de las locuras, -se amaban-, y lo sabían… lo tenían muy claro, ya no sólo se trataba de él y de ella, ahora se trataba de ellos… un conjunto que se enganchó años atrás y como si el magnetismo del mismo planeta intentara juntarlos, al finalmente lograrlo no estaban dispuestos a dejarse escapar._

_-Ni con la lluvia…, -interrumpe aquel romántico silencio el Fullbuster, haciendo referencia a lo que una vez le dijo…_

_-"Gray-sama no compartirá a Juvia… ni con la lluvia"…, -lo cita la peliazul al comprender perfectamente sus palabras, para segundo siguiente volver a besarlo y sentir la posición en la que habían quedado, ella rodeaba el cuello del chico con sus brazos, mientras él pasó los suyos sobre su espalda rodeando su cintura, por lo que sonríe feliz, -Juvia podría incluso bailar ahora._

-¡Gray-sama!, ¡Gray-samaa!, -lo llama incrédula de tenerlo entre sus brazos, de sentir su rostro contra el pecho de su amado, -¡Juvia estuvo todo este tiempo tan asustada!, ¿Dónde estabas?... ¿Por qué no contestabas las llamadas de Juvia?...

-Han pasado muchas cosas… tranquila…, -le pasa la mano sobre el cabello.

-¿Eh?... ¡¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que te acabo de decir?!, -insiste el Bastia al ver su aparente reconciliación.

-Bastardo…, -le ofrece una mirada de resentimiento por lo que le acababa de hacer pasar, -no sé qué demonios te propones con esto… pero llegaste muy lejos…

-¿Llegar lejos Gray?... esa es mi línea… tenías todo… y lo tenías tan fácil… para luego sólo irte y dejarla de esa manera… no podía sólo ser un espectador… ¡Ella no se merecía eso!

-¡Lyon-san!, -le interrumpe entonces la Loxar, soltándose por un momento del agarre de Gray, -Y Juvia te lo agradece… en verdad…, -lo observa con el rostro enrojecido por el llanto, -Juvia estaba sola… y sintiéndose realmente triste… y Juvia sabe que si Lyon-san no hubiera estado al lado de Juvia… las cosas hubieran resultado aún más difíciles… pero… sabes bien… que no hubo un solo día en que dejara de pensar en Gray-sama…

-¡¿Y TÚ CREES QUE ESO NO LO SÉ?!, -le grita bruscamente, pero se tranquiliza un poco al ver como los ojos de Juvia se han abierto grandes tras escucharlo, -Estaba todo el tiempo preocupado… pensando cómo demonios íbamos a salir adelante… cómo hacer para sacarlo de tu cabeza… cómo hacer… para cargar con uno más de sus errores…

-¿Esa es sólo una parte del asunto no?, -pregunta serio el pelinegro azulado, haciéndole ver al peliblanco que desde antes sabía de sus sentimientos por Juvia y esa sería la excusa perfecta para acercarse más a ella. Tras unos segundos de verse rabiosos entre ambos, finalmente Gray irrumpe el silencio, -Son míos…, -le dice y acto seguido toma a Juvia de la mano y emprende camino, dejando al peliblanco atrás.

-¡GRAAAAYYY!, -lo persigue sumamente molesto Lyon, pero al verlo acercarse, la Loxar se da la vuelta y queda parada justo a las espaldas del Fullbuster, ambos hermanos se asuntan del casi golpe que el Bastia estuvo por propiciarle a la ojiazul. –Juvia… _¿Todo fue en vano?... ¿era realmente lo que sentía?... ¿ó sólo lo hacía para molestar a Gray?..._, -todas las preguntas lo asecharon al ver como la chica ha protegido a su hermano.

-Desde el primer día en la escuela…

_-¡Por favor disculpe!, No era mi intención involucrar a otros en la pelea con mi inexperto hermano menor…, -ha llegado a ella Lyon, quien gentilmente le ayuda a pararse._

_-¡Ya basta con eso del hermano menor!, -le recrimina Gray_

_-No hay problema… Juvia… no salió lastimada…, -responde y levanta la mirada hacia el joven Bastia, quien cual flechazo de Cupido, la mirada de Juvia se le clavó en el corazón… -¿dijo… hermano?... ¿hermano de Gray-sama?..., -no le quita la mirada de encima la Loxar._

_-¡Ohh!, ¡Muy bien Graaay!, -le señala entonces estirando su brazo en la dirección del Fullbuster, quien se sorprende y luego pone serio. -¡Como estudiante de intercambio de Lamya Gakko te reto a una batalla de raspados de hielo!_

_-¿Eh?..., -se encoje de hombros y una gota apareció al lado de la cabeza del pelinegro azulado._

_-¡Si yo gano!, ¡Esta dulce mujer se unirá a mi escuela Lamya Gakko!_

_-¡¿QUÉEE?, -responde en lugar de Gray todo el salón._

=0=

-No… no era un juego… pero no podía sólo aceptarlo… aunque lo tenía enfrente de mis ojos…

=0=

_-¿Entonces?... no veo en que más pueda ayudar…, -se encoje de hombros el Redfox._

_-¡Juvia!, -aparece entonces Lyon, quien cruzando el jardín del instituto los ha visto y llega hasta ellos, -¡¿Acaso este tipo te está molestando?_

_-¡Noo!, -se interpone entre los dos la Loxar, -¡No se trata de nada de lo que tú crees Lyon-san!_

_-¿Eh?..., -mira de reojo la escena Gray, quien estando aún en medio del jardín con Natsu, podría decirse que formando una perpendicular a ellos los puede observar perfectamente._

_-¡Oh no!, -mantiene apretados los párpados Juvia, al ser el centro de la discusión desatada por el par a su espalda y frente._

_-¿Qué tanto alboroto están armado ustedes aquí?..., -ha llegado finalmente Gray, quien ha dejado a Natsu hablando solo, más bien gritando sólo, aún enfadado por la desaparición de sus "Preciados papeles"._

_-Nada que te incumba…, -responde seco Lyon._

_-¿Ah si?..., -parece retado con tales palabras el Fullbuster y tomando a la Loxar de la mano, se la lleva corriendo del lugar, -¡Vámonos de aquí Juvia!_

_-¡AHHHH!, ¡Cómo tú digas Gray-samaaa!, -sus ojos se transformaron en corazones y sin dudar le siguió_

0=0

_-¡Ehhh!, ¡Esperen un momento!, -interrumpe la conversación Lyon interponiéndose entre ambas, -tal parece que aquí hay un conflicto en el flujo de la información._

_-Puede que si Lyon-san porque Juvia no entiende…, -empieza a preocuparse, al estar consciente que el asiento de Gray estaba vacío._

_-Ayer que Gray te dejó en tu casa, volvió a la heladería por la cena, cuando estábamos ahí nos enteramos que una pelea se estaba llevando acabo en el callejón, entre los estudiantes de Rakuen Gakko y Erza, no sé en si cual fue el motivo, pero los trillizos Jellal, Mistogan y Siegrain el ex novio de la presidenta estaban implicados._

_-Era de esperarse… que los de Rakuen Gakko buscaran venganza si es que algo le había pasado a Jellal…, -razona Lucy_

_-Pero él es un estudiante de intercambio…, -no encuentra la explicación Wendy._

_-¿Entonces Gray-sama… fue en ayuda de Erza-san?..., -no puede evitar que toda la alegría que tenía desbordante hace un momento se esfumara y aunque sabía que era lo correcto, los celos siempre iban a estar a la orden del día para ser puestos en práctica. -¿Entonces Gray-sama no vendrá hoy?, ¿Le pasó algo?..._

_-Pues no es la gran cosa, pero recuerda que ya estaba lastimado de su mano y hoy amaneció con un poco de fiebre, por eso Ur le aconsejó que no fuera a trabajar hoy por la tarde ni viniera a la escuela esta mañana, -explica Lyon._

_-Eso deja muy preocupada a Juvia…, -deja a un lado su sorpresa y la determinación se apoderó de ella, -¡Juvia irá a ver a Gray-sama!, -se levanta del asiento._

_-¡¿Qué?, ¡Pero las clases están por comenzar!, -trata de detenerla Lucy_

_-¡No importa!, ¡Si Gray-sama no asiste a las clases, Juvia tampoco lo hará!, -toma su maleta y sale por la puerta._

0=0

-Fui un estúpido… al pensar que podría reemplazarlo…, -es él quien sonríe en medio de las lágrimas al haber quedado sólo parado en medio de la calle y darse cuenta que todos esos sentimientos oscuros que tenía se han disipado al finalmente comprender que estaba terriblemente celoso de su hermano…

Mientras tanto, habiendo caminado un largo tramo de la calle que recorría el camino desde Fairy Hills hasta el pasaje de las casas quemadas, Gray y Juvia, finalmente llegaron a la casa del Fullbuster, como si encontrarse juntos y compartir sus vivencias fuera lo más natural, han entrado a la habitación que fue arreglada por ambos tiempo atrás para pasar los días antes de la graduación del instituto, sin pensar que tiempo después les serviría como refugio… luego de un inesperado pero anhelado reencuentro en medio de la noche que amenazaba con ser la más fría que hayan pasado jamás.

-¡Gray-sama quédate quieto!, -Juvia trataba de curar las pequeñas heridas del rostro del chico, al notar que no sólo se trataba de moretones lo que lastimaba su rostro; lo había sentado en la cama, mientras ella está parada frente a él con una pequeña gasa, tratando de apuntar con sus dedos como pinza hacia las cortadas entre sus labios.

-¡Ya te dije que no es necesario!, -mete las manos entre ella y su rostro.

-Juvia no puede creerlo…, -baja la gasa algo desanimada, -Juvia no puede creer que Gray-sama le tenga miedo a un pequeño algodoncito… ó… ¡¿Acaso Gray-sama quiere castigar a Juvia primero?!, parece que es lo más justo…, -se ruboriza levemente.

-¡Claro que no!, ¡Es más!, ¡Ninguno de los dos debería ser tocado con esa cosa!, -le quita las gasas bañadas en jabón desinfectante y las bota.

-¿Pero… enserio estás bien?..., -lo observa no muy convencida, -aún… no le has explicado siquiera a Juvia que fue lo que sucedió… dónde estuviste todo este tiempo… y por qué estás lastimado…, aunque Juvia trata de no pensar en eso por el momento… es sencillamente imposible que no lo haga…, -se sienta sobre la cama a su lado, para movimiento seguido apoyar su cabeza contra el hombro del pelinegro azulado, quien al sentir los cabellos azules sobre su cuello, cierra los ojos, para luego abrirlos con un suspiro.

-Pensé que yo sería el único con cosas que explicar… pero alguien me ha robado el título del mejor en sorprender a la gente, -coloca su mano sobre la de la Loxar, que estaba apoyada sobre su rodilla, por lo que la chica al comprender que se trataba de ella, levanta su cabeza, dejándolo libre, con lo que el Fullbuster se levanta de la cama, pero sin soltar su mano se arrodilla frente a ella, quien esperaba en cualquier segundo escucharlo hablar, preguntándose cómo abordaría el tema que de por sí, le parecía obvio al que se refería, sintiéndose nerviosa ante él, para segundos después abrir grandes los ojos y boca sorprendida, para luego bajar despacio la mirada.

Gray la había abrazado por la cintura, aún sentada sobre la cama, rodeándola con sus brazos y apoyando su cabeza sobre el pequeño vientre de la peliazul, por lo que tratando de corresponder, aún impactada por la demostración de afecto, despacio y nerviosamente lo abraza también, para terminar cerrando los ojos sonrojada por la emoción.

-Sin duda alguna es algo digno de mí… a la primera y certeramente… jajaja, -se ríe el ojigris aún rodeado entre los brazos de la Loxar. -¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?... Jamás me hubiera marchado de haber sabido algo como esto… perdóname…

-¿Qué Juvia te perdone?... pero Gray-sama…

-Me imagino… lo difícil que debe haber sido… siquiera sospecharlo… y más aún… confirmarlo… tú sola… y en una situación así…, -se separa de ella por un momento, pero nuevamente la toma de las manos, -jamás esperé que algo como esto pudiera suceder…

-Juvia lo sabe… tampoco esperaba que un bebé llegara a su vida de esta manera… pero… a estas alturas…, -los ojos le inundaron en lágrimas en un segundo, -ya le ha robado el corazón… y es dueño de todo el amor de Juvia… porque es el bebé de Gray-sama… Juvia ha decidido traerlo a este mundo y verlo crecer…, -sonríe, -porque es la mayor felicidad de Juvia… es como… un arcoíris…, -explica sin quitar la felicidad de su rostro, al finalmente poder compartir todos esos sentimientos brillantes que se anidaron dentro de su corazón con cada día que pasó desde que se enteró de su embarazo.

-¿Un… arcoíris?..., -la observa igualmente emocionado Gray, al verla hablar tan feliz, parecía como si sus pupilas tuvieran un brillo especial mientras le transmitía sus sentimientos.

-La única compañía que tuvo Juvia en su niñez… fue la lluvia…, pero jamás… se había percatado que al dejar de llover… el cielo se adornaba de colores… hasta que te conoció Gray-sama…, llevándose a la Juvia depresiva… y regalándole la inmensa felicidad de la que vive ahora…

Con sus palabras, el pelinegro azulado cerró los ojos y pudo imaginar los colores del arcoíris recién formado, -Ningún color opaco…, -la pantalla de humo que recubría su casa en llamas le viene una vez más a la mente. –Tienes razón… es muy hermoso, -abre los ojos para ella, encontrándose con la mirada azul clavada en su rostro, mirándolo embelesada y presumiblemente incrédula de tenerlo junto a ella después de tanto tiempo… habían sido tres largos meses de muchas angustias, que al haberlo encontrado, parecieron disiparse entre sus hermosos ojos grises, que la miraban igual de impactados, para segundos después ir cerrándose poco a poco, mientras sus rostros se acercaron y terminaron juntados en un beso dulce y esperado, que enseguida sacó las lágrimas reprimidas dentro del alma de la chica, que no pudo continuar con la muestra de amor del Fullbuster, al desatarse en llanto, por la liberación de todos esos días de estrés, siendo perseguida por Lyon, pensando en qué le habría sucedido a Gray, viendo progresar su embarazo y sintiéndose completamente sola. El ojigris la mantuvo abrazada fuerte todo ese tiempo… le permitió desahogarse hasta el punto de pasar las horas así y finalmente quedar dormida entre sus brazos.

-Logré finalmente volver…, -le susurra al ver que se ha quedado dormida sobre su pecho, entonces pasa sus dedos bajo el flequillo que cubre la frente de la peliazul, tratando de despejar un poco su rostro aún bañado en gotas saladas brillantes como diamantes. –Y te prometo que nunca más llorarás así… te lo juro… porque eres tú mi amor… y… no puede evitar bajar la mirada hacia su abdomen, al sentir como el de ella está recostado contra el suyo, que por cierto ha perdido la vestimenta como de costumbre, pero el cansancio poco a poco lo venció y fue cerrando los ojos hasta quedar completamente dormido… con su amada y futuro bebé en brazos.

Continuará…

**Fairy Tail, Tales of Fairy Valentine, capítulo 30 "Arcoiris", ¡No se lo pierdaaaan!**

Je… bueno, me imagino que se estarán preguntando ¡¿Qué rayos le pasa a Sakura?!, jajaja, pues les explico: Cuando empecé Not Another tenía la mentalidad de hacerlos sufrir mucho, de hecho por eso el nombre que había escogido para la secuela, pero me asusté con la cantidad de ideas temibles que me vinieron a la mente y no me sentía cómoda escribiendo romance, cuando el punto principal de esta historia es la cantidad de romance cursi que tiene, espero no les moleste. Así la historia seguirá como cuento de San Valentín, llena de romance y por supuesto drama.

Con eso me despido.

¡Saludos especiales! A: Cata Fullbuster, AmyAylen, NAZH045, Ushiio, Yukistar, XRainGirl, Gabe Logan; Todos y cada uno de ustedes mi inspiración más grande para seguir escribiendo esta historia.

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

YA NEE!


	30. Arcoiris

_-Fue entonces cuando terminé de comprenderlo… Pensar… que todo empezó en aquel San Valentín…, yo… una persona concentrada en la nada… me divertía con sólo comer helado e ir a clases de vez en cuando… bien me dijo mi destino aquel adivino de feria que ahora veo no estaba tan equivocado… "Ten cuidado con las mujeres y el agua"… Toda mi vida pensé… ¿problemas con las mujeres?... ¿Y cuando no?... Si hablar de mujeres es un problema en si… las mujeres son un problema en si… un problema… un enigma que necesita ser descifrado, pero por más que luches jamás comprenderás… es parte de la magia de su existencia… el factor que te enamora… el agua atacándonos a ambos…indicándonos al mismo tiempo lo cerca que debemos estar…_

_-Lo cerca que debemos estar…después de todo ese es el fin de la naturaleza de los seres humanos… encontrar un ser amado y convertirlo en tu apoyo y fuerza, para enfrentar las adversidades de la vida juntos… y compartir los hermosos momentos, aún y cuando estos vengan luego de errores de la juventud… o malabares desatinados del destino… ahora no puedo pensar en lo que sucedió como un error… puede que en esos momentos todas las emociones y los terrores del mundo se resumieran en mi corazón con la sola idea de que iba a convertirme en padre… pero… al sostener por primera vez a mi bebé entre mis brazos… me di cuenta que nada de lo que yo hubiera hecho importaba más… lo principal ahora era ella… lo único que me importaba era soñar con que su futuro estaría lleno de maravillas… y yo… sería el encargado de velar por que eso se cumpliera…_

**FAIRY TAIL**

**TALES OF FAIRY VALENTINE**

**Capítulo 30 "Arcoiris"**

-Logré finalmente volver…, -le susurra al ver que se ha quedado dormida sobre su pecho, entonces pasa sus dedos bajo el flequillo que cubre la frente de la peliazul, tratando de despejar un poco su rostro aún bañado en gotas saladas brillantes como diamantes. –Y te prometo que nunca más llorarás así… te lo juro… porque eres tú mi amor… y… no puede evitar bajar la mirada hacia su abdomen, al sentir como el de ella está recostado contra el suyo, que por cierto ha perdido la vestimenta como de costumbre, pero el cansancio poco a poco lo venció y fue cerrando los ojos hasta quedar completamente dormido… con su amada y futuro bebé en brazos.

Posición que se había convertido en costumbre desde aquel día, cada uno buscando el calor del otro y el bebé que se quedaba tranquilo al sentir la cercanía entre sus padres; Con el pasar de las semanas habían decidido mudarse a vivir juntos definitivamente y encontrar un trabajo para poder subsistir con los gastos de su nueva casa, después de todo habían logrado sobrevivir hasta el momento con los ingresos que les proporcionaba el trabajo de Gray en la heladería y el fondo de ahorros que había heredado Juvia de su madre, sin embargo el simple hecho de encontrarse a Lyon en el trabajo, le estresaba y molestaba, tanto que había llegado al punto de no dirigirle la palabra, salvo para momentos extremadamente necesarios, posición que el Bastia comprendía sin duda, por haberse dejado llevar por sus sentimientos retorcidos había perdido a su hermano y hecho sufrir demasiado a la mujer que ambos aman.

-¿Estos son los nuevos postres que preparó Juvia-chan?, -pregunta Ur al recibir la bandeja donde los nuevos productos le fueron entregados por parte de Gray, después de todo, Ur si había logrado llegar al seminario del que hablaron ir juntos, creyendo que Gray se había separado de ella por alguna otra razón a sus ojos no muy complicada, en esos momentos no le tomó la menor importancia, sabiendo el carácter de su hijo adoptivo.

-Sí, espero que te gusten, bueno… espero más que le gusten a los clientes, -sonríe un poco nervioso, -Dijo que se llamaban Arcoiris… aún no estoy seguro de las razones… pero gracias por dejar trabajar a Juvia aunque sea de esta manera, -le reverencia el Fullbuster para luego ayudar a su madre a guardar los postrecitos en la nevera.

-Al contrario Gray, gracias a los inventos de Juvia-chan, que por cierto se venden de maravilla, la heladería es cada vez más popular, -cierra la vitrina la heladera más reconocida de todo Fiore. –Además es mejor así, no podemos exponerla a que algo malo le pase en su estado… y… hablando de eso ¿cómo está?, -lo mira expectante.

-Volví a llevarla al hospital ayer para la revisión que le dejó el doctor, ese día estaba tan asustado que no puse mucha atención a lo que me dijo, pero… ya ayer me dijo que todo estaba bien, -suspira y toma la bandeja para llevársela, -siempre es por mi culpa, soy un estúpido…

-Pero era algo ineludible Gray… y sabiendo como te ama esa mujer, es lógico su reacción al escuchar la historia de lo que te sucedió… que se pusiera mal…

-Pero no debí haberle dicho nada… al menos no por ahora… puede que incluso esté asustada… estando sola en casa…, -le responde con la preocupación reflejada en el rostro.

-¿Tú crees que ellos se atrevan a hacer algo?...

-Me lo dejaron muy claro…, -vuelve a apoyar la bandeja en la nevera y se sienta en el banquito alto donde comúnmente es su asiento al elaborar los raspados. –El día que salimos de viaje… unos tipos me agarraron y me llevaron a ese lugar… ¿fue un rapto?... no sé ni como clasificarlo… porque les vi las caras a los malditos… ese malnacido de Bora estaba demasiado insistente en que tenía que alejarme de Juvia o me mataría… que ella tenía que volver con él… y que tenía el respaldo de esa persona…, -estaba cada vez más conmocionado con su propio relato, pero es traído de vuelta a la realidad por el sonido de su teléfono móvil sonando. -¡¿Ah?!

-¿Es Juvia-chan? –pregunta sonriendo amable Ur, a lo que él asiente, -ve… yo terminaré aquí, -le indica que se vaya alentándolo con movimientos de su mano, a lo que sin pensar dos veces accede y retirándose toma aliento y exhala para cambiar su semblante y recuperar su frescura.

-¿Holaa?... si desea hablar con Gray Fullbuster le informo que este número está equivocado, -sonríe tras su saludo.

-¡Oh!, ¿En serio?, ¡Por favor disculpe a Juvia!, -cierra la comunicación, a lo que Gray abre grandes los ojos incrédulo de que en verdad le haya colgado, por lo que enseguida la remarca.

Mientras, la Loxar, está divertida con su teléfono entre las manos, para instante siguiente notar la llamada entrante.

-¿Hola?... sí… desea hablar con Juvia…, -desiste de su imitación al escucharlo reír levemente.

-¿Si deseo hablar con ella?..., -pregunta esperando a que termine lo que tiene que decir.

-Ella será sumamente feliz… porque precisamente es eso lo que Juvia quiere… escuchar la hermosa voz de Gray-sama, -empieza la conversación, mientras alinea varios moldes de figuritas para galletas, entre ellos estrellas, lunas, corazones… con lo que se logra apreciar una galleta en especial, una carita de cabellos negros de chocolate, a la cual le sonríe.

-¿Qué estás haciendo mi amor?, ¡No… no me digas que estás parada haciendo galletas con mi cara otra vez!, ¡Ya habíamos terminado el pedido de hoy!

-¡Juvia lo sabe!, pero…, -abre grandes los ojos y un leve sonrojo rosa apareció sobre sus blancas mejillas, -¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?...

-¿Eh?... dije que no quiero que estés trabajando de más…

-No… antes…

Su pregunta le hizo sonrojar al recordar la pregunta que le hizo al iniciar la conversación.

-Llamaste a Juvia…

-Mi amor…, -sus voces se escucharon al mismo tiempo y luego quedaron mudos por unos momentos, buscando algo con que volver a romper el hielo, pregunta lo primero que se le vino a le mente.

-¿Cómo estás?... ¿cómo va la pancita?, -pregunta sintiéndose raro consigo mismo por tal pregunta, misma que hizo llevar una mano a recorrer la curvatura de su vientre con la mano a la peliazul, evidenciando con esto como el tiempo ha transcendido junto al crecimiento de su bebé en su interior con el lapso de 6 semanas desde que se reencontró con Gray, sumándole a su embarazo la totalidad de 18 semanas.

-Pues… Juvia cree que el bebé quería encontrar a su papá para poder mostrar al mundo su existencia, como que cada día crece un poco más Gray-sama… Juvia está segura que en la mañana estaba más pequeña.

-jajaja… cuando llegue comprobaré eso… llegaré pronto, -se despide entonces.

-Juvia te estará esperando…, -cierra también la comunicación.

Continuará…

**Fairy Tale, Tales of Fairy Valentine, capítulo 31 "Gray", ¡No se lo pierdan!**

-Bueno… con esto me quedo tranquila por un rato xDD, ya encaminé las cosas.

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

YA NEE!


	31. Gray

_El fin de la naturaleza de los seres humanos… encontrar un ser amado y convertirlo en tu apoyo y fuerza, para enfrentar las adversidades de la vida juntos… y compartir los hermosos momentos, aún y cuando estos vengan luego de errores de la juventud… o malabares desatinados del destino… ahora no puedo pensar en lo que sucedió como un error… puede que en esos momentos todas las emociones y los terrores del mundo se resumieran en mi corazón con la sola idea de que iba a convertirme en padre… pero… al sostener por primera vez a mi bebé entre mis brazos… me di cuenta que nada de lo que yo hubiera hecho importaba más… lo principal ahora era ella… lo único que me importaba era soñar con que su futuro estaría lleno de maravillas… y yo… sería el encargado de velar por que eso se cumpliera…_

**FAIRY TAIL**

**TALES OF FAIRY VALENTINE**

**Capítulo 31 "Gray"**

-Juvia se había acostumbrado tanto a él, tanto que podría jurar saber incluso lo que pasaba en los momentos del día por su mente, el significado de cada sonrisa, cada gesto expresado en su rostro, su estado de ánimo sin oírlo pronunciar una sola palabra… tal vez sea el mismo resultado del acoso que Juvia le propició durante tanto tiempo, sin embargo… existen cosas que Juvia no notaba… aún y cuando lo tenía al lado… puede que por la misma convivencia del día a día… lo conoció fuerte… lo conoció valiente y por demás muy atractivo a los ojos de Juvia… tanto que creyó era un ser perfecto, que no podía pedir ninguna cosa más para mejorar… sin embargo… Gray-sama seguía creciendo… aún al lado de Juvia… su espíritu cobraba más fortaleza.

Aún y cuando trataban de pasar la mayor parte del tiempo libre juntos, no es que ese mismo fuera mucho, por lo que habían decidido que cuando pudieran verse, ningún problema, ninguna otra persona sería mencionada, no necesitaban de nadie ni de nada para poder sobrevivir, sin embargo varios factores se encontraban aún en su contra y puede que sus deseos no sean respetados.

El tan anhelado fin de semana había llegado, un cielo resplandeciente por el sol iluminaba sus rostros, mientras yacían trabajando con la tierra en el jardín. Juvia enterraba las pequeñas semillitas en los agujeros que Gray iba abriendo en el suelo. Habían pasado varias semanas desde que se mudaron juntos a la antigua casa y no habían podido trabajar en su ansiada entrada natural adornada de flores de cerezo y árboles manzaneros.

Algunos cabellos azules se iban soltando de la trenza en que la Loxar llevaba amarrado el cabello, mientras las gotitas de sudor que se deslizaban sigilosas desde su frente los mojaban descuidadamente, cosa que parece no notar, ya que mantiene la mirada puesta en sus manos que cubren con tierra los agujeros en los que ya ha trabajado. Pero quien parece haberlo notado es el ojigris, cuya mirada no puede separarse de la figura de su amada, por lo que incluso sonríe, sin embargo el sol cada vez intensifica su luminosidad y calor sobre sus cabezas, sensación que el mismo percibe y sacudiendo un poco sus propios cabellos, se levanta y quitándose los guantes corre hacia la casa.

-¿Eh?, -se extraña Juvia y gira la mirada en la dirección en que se fue, para segundos siguientes suavizar la mirada al verlo volver, traía en sus manos un sombrero playero adornado por una flor azul en uno de los lados.

-Es verdad que no estamos en el mar, pero el efecto del sol es el mismo, -se lo coloca en la cabeza y de paso recoge los cabellos que se despeinaron con sus dedos y los pasa tras las orejas de la peliazul.

-Gray-sama…, -tiemblan sus ojos, mientras lo observa sonrojada, -tú… tú también deberías protegerte con algo, -propone, pero al instante en que dirige su mirada hacia él se da cuenta que el Fullbuster ha perdido la camisa, lo que la sonroja aún más.

-Nahh, descuida, mi piel está acostumbrada al clima, -le sonríe (sin haber notado él mismo la ausencia de su prenda), -además… la única muñeca de porcelana aquí es otra, -sigue divertido, -Y puede que tuviera verdad, Juvia observa sus brazos y manos, notando de lo que hablaba Gray, su piel sí que era realmente pálida, comparada con la de él, aún blanca, pero brillante y hasta dorada… (efecto Juvia por el sol).

Habiéndole puesto el sombrero se levanta y dándole la espalda camina de regreso al punto en que se quedó trabajando en el jardín, mientras camina, la Loxar lo observa, mientras abre grandes los ojos y ligeramente la boca. -¿En qué momento pasó esto?... Gray-sama… ¿se ve más grande?...

La observación de la chica era atinada, al verlo caminar desde atrás nota su espalda más ancha y si fuera posible aún más esbelta y estilizada, los pantalones bajo su cintura estrechando su cadera y resaltando la silueta de sus piernas, ¿cómo era posible… verlo todos los días y no haber notado el cambio?, -¡Gray-samaa!, -le grita llamándole la atención.

En lo que el Fullbuster se volteó hacia ella, la peliazul se levantó y dando un par de pasos llegó hasta él, para tomar sus manos con las suyas, entonces buscó su mirada y notó que había levantado su rostro aún más que antes para poder encontrarla. Esta más alto también…

-¿Sucede algo?..., -pregunta por la cara de desconcertada de la Loxar.

No pudo contestar… más que con una negativa de su cabeza mientras le sonreía, -_Gray-sama empezó a cambiar… mientras estaba con Juvia…la vida seguirá dándole a Juvia y a Gray-sama cambios como este… o como otros… y los viviremos juntos, -_Piensa y movimiento seguido coloca una de sus manos en el rostro del Fullbuster.

Ambas miradas, azul y gris se encontraron por unos segundos, para luego, la azul cerrarse poco a poco con el descenso de los párpados de largas pestañas de la chica al percibir el acercamiento del rostro del pelinegro azulado a su rostro, brindándole un tierno y cálido beso.

Sentir sus labios le llenaba de un enorme sentimiento de paz, siempre que le besaba era así, un dulce de menta anhelado y refrescante, con un mentol suave cuyo sabor se rehúsa a desaparecer del paladar, por lo que al separarse, la complicidad entre sus miradas les indicó que ninguno deseaba retirarse y al segundo siguiente volvieron a besarse, abrazándose de cuello y cintura respectivamente, juntando el vientre de Juvia al abdomen del Fullbuster, aún y cuando llevaba un overol de Nylon los movimientos del bebé eran perceptibles, por lo que se separaron en un susto.

-¡Se movió!, -gritaron al unísono, aún y cuando no era la primera vez que sentían juntos los movimientos de su bebé, cada vez que ocurría sus corazones se aceleraban al máximo, cual les recordara su presencia y la futura responsabilidad revestida de alegría que les esperaba a escasos 4 meses.

-¡Pero qué activo estás bebé!, -coloca una de sus manos en el para el momento ya abultado vientre de la peliazul, mientras la abraza, recibiendo la misma respuesta de parte de ella, habiendo incluso cerrado los ojos, dejándose llevar por el momento en medio de su paraíso secreto, son interrumpidos por el sonido de unos pasos rápidos que se acercan por la calle y un llamado inesperado.

-¡Juvia-saaan!, -el llamado les hizo abrir los ojos a ambos, que voltean en la dirección de la persona que termina de acercarse, también sorprendido al reconocer que no sólo Juvia estaba en el jardín sino que Gray estaba con ella.

-Lyon-san…, -lo reconoce preocupada la chica, al sentir que rápidamente es soltada por Gray, muy molesto por su presencia justo en un momento como ese…

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?, ¡¿Qué acaso no te quedó claro que no quiero que te acerques a Juvia?!, -sale de la cerca para pararse frente al peliblanco.

-¡¿Entonces sólo porque a ti no te da la gana que lo haga no tengo derecho a verla?!, -le responde la misma manera atacante.

-¡Exactamente eso imbécil!

-¡Pues a mi nadie me está prohibiendo nada idiota!, -se le fue encima de improvisto con el puño directo al rostro, pero Gray logró eludirlo y rematarle con un rodillazo en el abdomen, lo que sacó un poco de balance al Bastia, pero que enseguida se acercó rápido al ojigris y tomándolo por la camisa le dio un cabezazo de frente con frente, para luego soltarlo, aturdido Gray se cayó el piso.

-¡NOOO!, -grita espantada Juvia al ver que se ha desatado la pelea, -¡No se peleen!, -sale también por la cerca, al ver que Lyon aprovechó para patear a Gray en el costado luego de caer al suelo por el golpe en la frente. -¡Graay-samaaa!

Aún tirado en el suelo, logra levantar el rostro y ver la preocupación resumida en el de Juvia, por lo que aprieta los dientes y el seño, para levantarse y dejando de atacar, se acercó a ella y la abrazó contra su pecho.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡Ahora te vas a escudar en ella!, ¡Esa no es la actitud de un hombre!, ¡Ven aquí y pelea Fullbuster!

-Por mí te rompiera la cara aquí mismo pedazo de imbécil…, -le responde serio, -Pero ella no puede tener ningún sobresalto… no voy a poner en riesgo a mi bebé por tu causa.

-Gray-sama…, -habla Juvia aún entre sus brazos, -Lyon-san… le dijo a Juvia que él había comprendido que no podía competir contigo…

-¿Qué?..., -la separa de él, para poder verla al rostro y tratar de comprender sus palabras.

-Él ha venido aquí un par de veces… pidiéndole a Juvia una oportunidad para hablar…, en un principio Juvia se negó… pero parecía que se trataba de algo muy importante, por lo que Juvia terminó por escucharlo…

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?..., -pregunta aún sin salir de la sorpresa pero sin exaltarse.

-Porque yo se lo pedí…, -le llama entonces Lyon, -como un último favor… necesitaba que tú no estuvieras enterado… para que el día que yo viniera desquitaras todo ese coraje que me tenías…, -se limpia la sangre de la comisura labial derecha con el pulgar, confesión que abrió grandes los ojos de Gray. –Juvia me contó de todo lo que te sucedió… y aunque no hubiera sucedido nada… yo ya me había convencido que al que ella quiere eres tú, y con eso nada puedo hacer… más que seguir arruinando mi vida, al perder de esa manera tan estúpida a mi hermano, -le brindó la mano.

Gray no pudo más que mirarlo con desconfianza… pero había algo en Lyon… que le recordaba a lo que solían ser…, por lo que cerrando los ojos unos instantes, parece analizar la situación y acto seguido le estrecha la mano al peliblanco.

Continuará…

**Fairy Tail, Tales of Fairy Valentine, capítulo Final "Gota de lluvia", ¡No se lo pierdan!**

¡Holas! Ufff siento que tengo siglos sin actualizar aquí xDD, pero estaba un poco bajoneada de inspiración, pero creo que ha vuelto, espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, creo que ahora si el final de la historia será como debe ser.

Saludos especiales a: Yukistar, Ushiio, AmyAylen y Maaria Smith

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

YA NEE!


	32. Gota de Lluvia

_-Fue entonces cuando terminé de comprenderlo… Pensar… que todo empezó en aquel San Valentín…, yo… una persona concentrada en la nada… me divertía con sólo comer helado e ir a clases de vez en cuando… bien me dijo mi destino aquel adivino de feria que ahora veo no estaba tan equivocado… "Ten cuidado con las mujeres y el agua"… Toda mi vida pensé… ¿problemas con las mujeres?... ¿Y cuando no?... Si hablar de mujeres es un problema en si… las mujeres son un problema en si… un problema… un enigma que necesita ser descifrado, pero por más que luches jamás comprenderás… es parte de la magia de su existencia… el factor que te enamora… el agua atacándonos a ambos…indicándonos al mismo tiempo lo cerca que debemos estar…_

_-Lo cerca que debemos estar…después de todo ese es el fin de la naturaleza de los seres humanos… encontrar un ser amado y convertirlo en tu apoyo y fuerza, para enfrentar las adversidades de la vida juntos… y compartir los hermosos momentos, aún y cuando estos vengan luego de errores de la juventud… o malabares desatinados del destino… ahora no puedo pensar en lo que sucedió como un error… puede que en esos momentos todas las emociones y los terrores del mundo se resumieran en mi corazón con la sola idea de que iba a convertirme en padre… pero… al sostener por primera vez a mi bebé entre mis brazos… me di cuenta que nada de lo que yo hubiera hecho importaba más… lo principal ahora era ella… lo único que me importaba era soñar con que su futuro estaría lleno de maravillas… y yo… sería el encargado de velar por que eso se cumpliera…_

**FAIRY TAIL**

**TALES OF FAIRY VALENTINE**

**CAPÍTULO FINAL**

"**Gota de Lluvia"**

Nada… no necesitaba nada, los silencios que se compartían en aquella habitación, eran comprendidos entre los dos, el aromático cabello de tonos azules lo embrujaba, cual nada más en este mundo importara, que con sólo el simple rozo de su piel contra la suya le comunicara todo el amor que se compartían, aquel amor que parecía volverlo irreverente, loco e indestructible… por el que daría la vida de ser necesario, aquel amor que lo cambió y que sacó de si todo el hielo que recubría su corazón, que le brindó apoyo y comprensión cuando más lo necesitaba, aquel que podría destruirlo con una sola palabra y con otra mantenerlo erguido y orgulloso. Estaba verdaderamente sumergido en su amor por ella… ella que era el amor de su vida y la mujer que iba a convertirlo en padre.

Los lugares habituales y la pareja habitual, más las emociones no eran las mismas, cual cada segundo que pasaran juntos reestructura el tiempo y el espacio, transformándolo en calidez, la misma que recubría sus cuerpos, corazones y mentes, como si una luz se encendiera desde sus interiores y se dispersara al exterior por el simple hecho de estar juntos.

La tenue luz lunar se perfilaba por las rendijas de la ventana… iluminando levemente la habitación, pero lo suficiente para apreciar las expresiones en el rostro del otro, nada más hermoso que buscar pequeñas chispas en los ojos grises del joven que la observa con aquella penetrante mirada profunda.

Las blancas sábanas yacían ligeramente revueltas a sus pies, representando el arrebato que les cogió en medio de la noche, puede que despertaran por casualidad… puede que alguno de los dos lo hubiera planeado… puede que su propio bebé levantara a su madre para llamar la atención del padre y propiciar un encuentro de crepúsculo entre ambos; lo que hubiera ocurrido… no importaba… ya que han terminado rendido el uno ante el otro, desarmados contra su amor. Sentados sobre la cama, el juego de buscar la hermosura dentro de sus iris terminó por el suspiro de sus espíritus llamándose entre sus labios, el Fullbuster la tomó por ambos lados del cuello y sosteniendo la cabeza de la Loxar, quien al sentir sus manos tocándola se dejó ir dentro de su cercanía ambicionada, cerrando los ojos le brindó la libertad para hacer con ella, lo que él deseara, por lo que se acercó suave y delicado a sus labios, un beso rebosante de sentimientos y deseo, que incluso le robó el aliento a la ojiazul y que repitió en varias ocasiones consecutivas, las mismas que la Loxar correspondía a sus románticas y apasionadas demostraciones de afecto, que la llenaban a ella misma del deseo inminente de poseerlo, mismo que se acrecentó con la sensación de los tirantes de su pijama de seda deslizándose por sus hombros arrastrados por los dientes de su amado, quien ha bajando desde sus labios hasta sus hombros, recorriendo todo el camino desde su cuello con sus alucinantes besos.

Como pequeños recuerdos regalados por el paso del tiempo, las escenas corren lentas en estaciones fotográficas; De beso en beso la ha tumbado de nuevo sobre la cama, sabía que no podía comportarse de manera violenta por la situación de ella, por lo que simplemente continúo repartiendo sus besos sobre el cuerpo de su amada, quien al sentir su frío aliento bajando sobre su esternón se estremeció una vez más y tomando entre sus dedos los cabellos negros azulados le indicó que no se detuviera.

Puede que la asignación de besos terminara hasta altas horas de la madrugada, terminando de consumir sus energías, ya que sin notarlo se desvanecieron en medio de sus propios deseos y el arribo de la mañana los había alcanzado.

Los rayos de sol que se logran infiltrar por el espacio en la ventana donde recientemente entraban los lunares, se posaron directamente sobre los párpados de la Loxar, por lo que fue inevitable que despertara, y en sesiones de unos pares de parpadeos abrió los ojos, reconociendo de inmediato el lugar donde se encontraba y a la persona que se había dormido abrazándola. Su amada casa y su amado hombre.

Sus cuerpos estaban juntos y sus rostros muy cercanos entre sí, había amanecido apoyada sobre el pecho del Fullbuster, cuyos lacios cabellos caen juguetones entre su frente y la de Juvia, mientras su brazo izquierdo la rodea por la espalda y su mano derecha está posada sobre el vientre de la Loxar que sobresalía de su delgado cuerpo y destacaba entre las sábanas. Una mano fuerte, grande y masculina, que sin duda le brindaba la sensación de protección, por lo que sonríe y lleva su propia mano a juntarla con la de él, sensación que casi lo despierta y provoca que se mueve un poco, colocando su rostro un poco más de lado, quedando frente al oído de la peliazul, por lo que a partir de ese momento podía escuchar su respiración y el cosquilleo de la misma sobre su oreja, no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante tal sensación. –Gray-sama…

Sin embargo… aunque todo fuera perfecto dentro de la estructura conformada por esas cuatro paredes… no podía decirse lo mismo con respecto a lo que estaba pasando afuera.

-Hoy es el día en que finalmente me las vas a pagar Fullbuster…, -parado afuera de la cerca de la casa se encontraba Bora, quien en un descuido observa los retoños de las plantas que ellos mismos sembraron hace algunos meses, por lo que entrecierra los ojos con odio y tras este gesto con un solo movimiento de su mano, les ordenó entrar a la casa a los demás que le acompañaban, 5 personas que escondían su rostro con pasamontañas.

Como era de esperarse no tardaron ni un minuto en llegar hasta la habitación, cual los minutos que se resistieron a ser apresados no valieran ni la mitad de la angustia que pasaron, se fueron en un soplido del viento, para instante siguiente estar en presencia de la persona que les ha mandado traer.

-¡BORAAAA!, ¡¿Qué pretendes ahora?!, -casi se le fue encima Gray, al notar su presencia en su jardín, tras haberle sacado a la fuerza de su casa y vistiendo sólo ropa interior, pero es detenido por los dos sujetos que lo atraparon, que lo retienen forzosamente. -¡Boraaa!

-Te lo dije Fullbuster… te lo repetí muchas veces… ¡TE DIJE QUE TE ALEJARAS DE JUVIAAA!

-¿Qué pretendes maldito?..., -pregunta tratando de calmarse y observando la cantidad de sujetos que había nota que de los cinco que subieron dos lo tienen a él, dos a Juvia y uno más está a las espaldas del pelimorado.

-Hoy es del día en que me llevaré a Juvia de vuelta a mi lado… como debió ser desde un principio…, -explica serio.

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!, -no puede evitar exaltarse Gray y tratar de liberarse pero es en vano, los sujetos al notar que por la fuerza trata de escapar, le pegan un codazo tras la nuca y un golpe más con la rodilla en el abdomen, sacándole el aire y lo doblegan.

-¡Gray-samaaa!, -se espanta la Loxar, -¡Bora-san!, -voltea hacia él muy preocupada, -¡Por favor!, ¡Ya no golpeen a Gray-samaa!

-¡Juviaaaa!, -le llama entonces Gray, que aún con la cabeza gacha tras recibir los golpes, mantiene su ímpetu, -No te preocupes…

-…Pero…

-Y Ahora… dime que pretendes maldito…, -levanta el rostro hacia Bora, -¡¿Acaso crees que con llevarte a Juvia bastará?!, ¡Ella no siente nada más por ti que asco!, ¡¿Acaso no lo has notado imbécil?!

-Ciertamente ella ha dejado de amarme… pero las razones que tengo para estar con ella son mucho más poderosas que un simple deseo de tenerla, es simplemente para cumplir con el destino… con las imposiciones de nuestras familias… y para revivir el imperio Loxar…

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando?...

-No me digas que no lo recuerdas…, -sonríe al ver la interrogante en el rostro de Gray y entonces voltea hacia una consternada Juvia, para quien las palabras pronunciadas por él, si parecen tener sentido.

-Eso… fue hace mucho tiempo… Juvia no tenía idea que Bora-san fuera el hijo de la familia con que el padre de Juvia había arreglado un contrato de matrimonio…, ¡Bora-san buscó a Juvia sólo por ese hecho!, ¡Se acercó a Juvia sólo por el dinero de su padre!, ¡Pero eso ahora ya no existeee!, -le grita frustrada.

-¿Eso crees?... entonces digamos… que tenemos a un difunto entre nosotros reclamando la presencia de su hija para cumplir la promesa de matrimonio conmigo.

-¿Qué?..., -abre grandes los ojos la Loxar, -eso quiere decir… que el padre de Juvia…, -parece aterrarse con sólo la idea

-Está vivo…, -terminó la frase el mismo Bora.

-¡No digas tonteríaaaas!, -entró en la conversación Gray, -¡Yo mismo fui testigo de su muerteee!, ¡Aquí mismooo!

-¿Junto a tu familia y todos los habitantes de esta zona no es así?... creo que fue por el incendio del depósito de gas propano Deliora…, -se lleva una mano al mentón del agresor, ante un Gray completamente consternado. –Pero así como hubo sobrevivientes… tú y ella… así también se salvó él…

-No puede ser…, -la desesperación se apoderó de los sentimientos de la Loxar, con la sola idea de que esa persona regresaría a su vida, las lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos rápidamente.

-¡Juviaa!, -se asustó el pelinegro azulado al verla caer incada luego de las palabras de Bora. -¡Juviaaa!, -la llamaba pero no recibía respuesta, estaba completamente ida en sus oscuros recuerdos de ese hombre.

-Bien… es hora de irnos…, -les indica a los hombres que tienen a Juvia que la levanten y la metan al auto a sus espaldas.

-¡Juviaaaaa!, ¡JUVIAAAA!, -le grita con todo lo que le da la garganta, así pudo traerla de vuelta, pero sólo para horrorizarla con lo que vió al volver en sí…

-Te dije que se había terminado, -en un segundo Bora sacó la pistola de su bolsillo y apuntándole le disparó a la cabeza, derribándolo al instante, ante los ojos azules de la mujer capturada, que en un segundo se inundaron en invitadas saladas, pero al mismo tiempo las más amargas que habían rodado sobre sus mejillas en toda una vida y su rostro se llenó de dolor e incredulidad entremezclados.

-¡GRAAAAY-SAAMAAAAA!, -trató de soltarse como pudo, retorciéndose entre los brazos de los captores que trataban de empujarla dentro del auto, -¡GRAYYY-SAMAAA!, ¡GRAY-SAMAAAA!, -¡Suelten a Juviaaa!, -le gritó imperativamente, asustándolos en un principio pero volvieron a atraparla rápido.

-Ya basta, -se acercó a ella Bora y le apuntó con la pistola al vientre, lo que prácticamente la amarró de brazos, aunque sus ojos estaban desbordantes de odio contra la persona frente a ella.

Momento seguido habían subido al automóvil y emprendieron camino, dejando atrás a Gray tendido sobre su jardín que poco a poco fue menos visible para Juvia, que no dejó de verlo desde que subió al auto hasta que salieron de la zona.

El sonido del disparo fue audible para los alrededores, por lo que no tardó en llegar la policía y tras ella la ambulancia.

La persona más cercana al lugar de los hechos era el joven Bastia, quien tras enterarse de lo ocurrido, llegó rápidamente con Gray, llamando de camino a Natsu y compañía.

A su arribo a la casa de su hermano, toda la casa estaba rodeada por listones de precaución, para mantener a la gente alejada.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?!, -trata de llegar, avanzando entre la multitud que ha llegado a ver.

-¡Lo siento señor, no puede pasar!, -lo detienen los policías.

-¡Es la casa de mi hermano!, ¿Le pasó algo a él?... ¡¿Y su esposa?!, ¡Ella está embarazada!, -lo mira preocupado.

-¿Una mujer?... no… el único que encontramos es un hombre joven con una herida de bala, la ambulancia está a punto de partir, -le indica que puede pasar para reconocerlo, sus ojos se llenaron de angustia al notar que efectivamente se trataba de Gray, la mitad de su rostro estaba manchado de sangre y el apósito sobre su herida se estaba empapando de la misma, una mascarilla de oxígeno cubre su nariz y boca.

Segundos después, el sonido de la ambulancia en emergencia recorrió las calles de Magnolia hasta el hospital.

Mientras tanto, Juvia se encontraba en una especie de habitación para huéspedes de un lujoso lugar, la habían amarrado de pies y manos juntos contra la parte superior e inferior de la cama respectivamente, para evitar que escapara, pero dejándole por lo menos un poco de espacio para moverse, por lo que se había recostado de lado, con su rostro apoyado sobre sus manos atadas, las lágrimas no dejaban de salir, aunque su rostro ya no esbozaba ninguna reacción o sentimiento, estaba completamente apagada.

-Lo mató… mató a Gray-sama…, -cual la locura empezara a consumirla, su rostro que había permanecido inexpresivo, empezó a mostrar señales de desesperación, frunció lentamente el seño y sus ojos bañado en lágrimas se entrecerraron, -Juvia va acabar con él… Juvia…, -como si en ese momento los movimientos de su bebé la sacaran por un instante del mar de perdición donde estaba naufragando, bajó la mirada a su vientre, lo que sin lugar a dudas le recordó que ese pequeño ser que crecía dentro de ella era hijo de él… y por ende había perdido a su padre antes de conocerlo. –Juvia lo sabe… mamá lo sabe…, -cierra los ojos y con esto deja escapar otro par de lágrimas.

Estaba acostumbrada a su bebé, cuando se movía acariciaba su vientre con cuidado y cuando se movía demasiado era porque quería que Gray lo hiciera, muchas veces había dormido abrazada de él para que el bebé sintiera la cercanía de su papá, puede que por eso ya no les incomodara en lo absoluto dormir de esa forma.

Por lo que trató de bajar las manos hacia él al sentir que se movía, pero no pudo, las ataduras de sus manos le impedían bajar más allá de su cabeza, frustrada empezó a halar con los brazos aquellos amarres de tela que parecían cadenas por lo fuerte que estaban aferradas al respaldo de la cama, lo intentó e intento, hasta que fue detenida por una punzada de dolor proveniente del sitio de su cuerpo que quería tocar.

-¿Eh?..., -dejó de intentar bajar los brazos, al recordar las palabras que el médico le dijo cuando fue ingresada luego de enterarse que Gray había sido secuestrado por Bora, -"Es muy importante que mantengas la calma, cualquier alteración puede afectar al bebé, incluso desatar el trabajo de parto antes de lo previsto". –No… mmm…, -cerró los ojos al sentir nuevamente la punzada junto con una extraña sensación de endurecimiento en su vientre, que terminó más rápido de lo que comenzó. –Esto no puede ser…, -abrió los ojos preocupada.

-¿El qué no puede ser?..., -entra en la habitación Bora y cerrando la puerta, llega a sentarse a un lado de la cama.

-Maldito…, -apenas y susurra al verlo.

-Vamos Juvia… tenemos que dejar todo lo pasado atrás… ya no hay ningún vínculo que te ate a nada más… y yo tampoco tengo esos problemas… bueno… tal vez aún hay uno… que nos concierne a los dos…

Juvia se limitó a observarlo, esperando que nueva estupidez tenía que decir.

-Eras… tan perfecta…, -le colocó la mano en la mejilla a la peliazul, lo que no le hizo la menor de las gracias a la Loxar, quien vuelve a sentir el dolor pasajero en su vientre por lo que aprieta los párpados. –Vamos… estoy seguro que podemos volver a ser lo que éramos antes… aunque tú no puedas por completo… no después de lo que ese maldito te hizo…, -se le acerca peligrosamente al rostro con estas palabras. –Te hizo suya…, -se acerca al oído de Juvia, quien mantiene los ojos cerrados tratando de mantener la calma por su bebé, -recuerdas esos momentos verdad… su piel aferrándose contra ti… llevándose con su llegada toda tu pureza e ingenuidad… quebrantando la virginidad de una entrada que no había sido perforada jamás… y acariciando cada rincón de tu cuerpo sin dudar… después de todo se lo habías entregado todo… como una maldita zorra… ¿Le seguías el ritmo?... ¿Pudo llegar tan adentro de tu ser que sentiste como se fusionaron en un espasmo?... y terminó por rellenar todo tu interior con su esencia…, -se separa entonces de ella y delata con la posición de sus manos las intensiones que parecía tener, al haber colocado su mano derecha sobre uno de los pechos de la Loxar y la otra en su entrepierna. –Pues… eso no será ni la mitad de lo emocionante que será esta vez… no me importa que dentro de ti aún esté su engendro…, -le coloca una mano en el vientre con violencia, lo que agudiza su dolor y le hace entrecerrar los ojos, - sólo es cuestión de terminar con esto y lo sacaremos, descuida… te dije que nada nos ataría al pasado.

-No… ¡Juvia no lo permitirá!, -le grita tratando de reincorporarse pero apenas y logra semi sentarse por la posición en que está amarrada. -¡Ese tipo de cosas pasan solamente por amor!, ¡Juvia se entregó a Gray-sama!, ¡Y Gray-sama se entregó a Juvia por amor!, -le gritó furiosa, por lo que recibió de inmediato una cachetada departe de Bora, que la tiró contra la cama al instante.

-¿Por amor dices?..., ¡¿Estás diciendo que ese maldito vale más para ti, que lo que un día signifiqué yo para ti?!, -la toma entonces del rostro y aprieta fuerte con la mano para obligarla a verlo a los ojos, -¡¿Cuántas veces no te pedí yo que me demostraras tu amor?!, ¡Pero siempre era la misma estúpida respuesta!, "¡No me siento lista para eso Bora-san!", ¡Y ahora aparece ese desgraciado y a él no te opones!, ¡No sabes cómo me haces detestarlo!, ¡A él y todo lo que tenga que ver con él!, -golpea su mano libre hecha puño contra la cama y cual estas últimas palabras expresadas con rabia, le recordaran el vínculo más grande que existe entre ambos aún, abre grandes los ojos.

-¿Qué… estás pensando?..., -pregunta asustada Juvia, al ver que ha bajado la mirada hacia su vientre y poner su mano firme y violenta sobre éste.

Afuera de la habitación, Tsukushi ha escuchado todos los gritos y sumamente asustada, sale corriendo del lugar, -No puede ser… ahora trajo a Juvia-san…

Al mismo tiempo, a pocos minutos de llegar al hospital, Lyon observa muy preocupado a un inconsciente Gray.

-¿Qué demonios pasó?... No me digas que es otra vez ese desgraciado de Bora… Gray… si tú estás así… significa que Juvia…, -habla consigo mismo el Bastia, cuando de repente su semblante cambió a la sorpresa, al notar que los ojos grises se estaban abriendo.

-…Juvia…

-¡Está reaccionando!, -informa a los paramédicos, mismo grito que lo trajo completamente de vuelta.

-¡Juvia!, -se saca la mascarilla de oxígeno y trata de pararse, pero estaba demasiado mareado, por lo que cae sentado sobre la camilla aún recubierta por su sangre.

-¡Gray!, ¡Tranquilo!, -lo sostiene el peliblanco.

-¡Es verdad que su herida no es muy profunda porque la bala sólo lo rozó!, ¡Pero aún así es una herida de gravedad!, ¡Tiene que tranquilizarse!, -le ordenó el socorrista, justo cuando estaban por entrar al hospital. Una vez la puerta de la ambulancia se abrió, no pudieron detenerlo y escapó, al notar su partida, su hermano salió tras él.

Mientras corrían encontraron a Natsu, Erza, Lucy y Wendy, que venían de camino a las instalaciones médicas.

-¡¿Qué está sucediendo?!, -pregunta el Salamander mientras corren.

-¡Vamos a matar a un maldito!, -le responde el Fullbuster.

-Esperen… ¿matar?, -se extraña Wendy

-Nosotros estaremos ahí para evitar que eso pase, -le sonríe Lucy.

-Creí que algo como esto podría suceder, así que le pedí a Natsu que trajera esto, -le arroja una mochila Erza a Gray, quien se detiene para ver el interior y corroborar si podría servirle, entonces sonríe y se observa corriendo por la calle casi desnudo completamente, para escena seguida correr con un pantalón y camisa prestadas por el Dragneel.

-Lo primero que debemos hacer es ir a casa por el teléfono… para poder contactar con Tsukushi… no tengo idea donde está su escondite…, -entrecierra los ojos el Fullbuster.

Misma posición en que mantiene los suyos Bora, al observar el rostro de Juvia, quien ha vuelto a apretar los párpados en señal de dolor, pero sin mencionar una sola palabra.

-¿Qué te pasa?... si aún no te hecho nada, para que tengas esa expresión…, -entonces nota como sus facciones se suavizan al mismo tiempo que percibe como su vientre hace lo mismo con la mano que lo presionaba. -¿Estaba… contraído?..., -voltea entonces hacia ella y sonríe maniático, -¡Jajajaja!, ¡No me digas que ese bastardo va a nacer aquí!, ¡No puede!, ¡¿Lo comprendes?!, ¡Lo mato antes de que eso pase!, -la preocupación de lo que podía ocurrir con Juvia si era verdad que iba a dar a luz, lo confundió y separándose un momento de ella, salió de la habitación, dejándola finalmente en paz, por lo que suspira, pero el dolor la atacó nuevamente y con más intensidad, dejándole escapar un pequeño grito.

-¡Aaaghhh!..., -trata de controlarse, pero el dolor se irradia desde su vientre hacia la espalda y piernas, mismas que trata de mover, pero estaban sujetas con mucha fuerza contra la cama. –Bebé… el bebé de Gray-sama…, -aprieta fuerte los puños, al hacerlo puede percibir con su tacto, la punta de la tela donde terminaba el nudo y comenzando a halarlo, parecía iba a poder liberarse.

Mientras tanto, en la bifurcación entre la calle y la avenida que había que tomar para llegar a la casa del Fullbuster, el encuentro esperado con Tsukushi se llevó antes de lo previsto, ya que la chica al escuchar del rapto de Juvia salió en busca del pelinegro azulado para comunicárselo.

De ese modo cada quien buscó su camino, Gray y los demás, llegar hasta las instalaciones del escondite de secuestros de Bora y Juvia escapar de la misma.

La Loxar baja por unas escaleras despacio, ya que se encontraban en la oscuridad, pensando si tal vez podría salir por el sótano, los cabellos despeinados y los pies descalzos la catalogaban como una fugitiva. Sin embargo no pudo seguir avanzando ya que escuchó una voz… muy conocida… la dueña de todos los terrores que sólo pensar en la persona dueña de esa voz le hace pasar por la mente, le aterraba pensar lo que podría hacerle al verla en ese estado, estaba por regresar escaleras arriba, pero el dolor la traicionó, doblegándola sobre una de las gradas, alertando a las personas que estaban en la habitación de abajo por el ruido de algo cayendo contra las gradas.

-¿Qué fue eso?, -pregunta el hombre de voz terrorífica, por lo que ella trató de levantarse y armándose de todo su valor emprendió camino hacia arriba, pero mientras más subía, podía escuchar los pasos que venían tras ella, y sujetándose el vientre trató de avanzar más rápido, pero la ventaja que tenía era realmente injusta, estaba demasiado adolorida como para avanzar más, por lo que sin darse cuenta tropezó, ya sin fuerzas siquiera para amortiguar su caída con los brazos, se dejó caer, para segundo siguiente ser atrapada por lo que ante sus ojos parecía un ángel venido del cielo, la luz del exterior, proveniente de las escaleras de emergencia se perfiló sobre su figura, inundando su silueta de sombra, mientras la luz parecía provenir de su espalda.

-…Juvia…, -escuchó la voz molesta y lastimera al observarla así, no era posible…

-…¿Gr…r…ay-sama?..., -apenas y puede creer estar entre sus brazos, cuando se sentía estar dando sus últimos intentos de escape. -¿Estás vivo?... –se inundaron de lágrimas sus ojos, para luego cerrarse poco a poco exhausta, mientras ambos cayeron al suelo despacio.

-¿Qué rayos fue lo que le hicieron?..., -pregunta indignada Erza al observarla descalza y con muñecas y tobillos lastimados.

Sin embargo, aún tras haberse reunido con Gray, el dolor no la abandonó, por lo que fruncía el seño y algunos pequeños gemidos se escapaban de sus labios.

-¿Juvia?..., -trata de averiguar lo que le ocurre, pero al instante siguiente la Loxar estiró el cuello hacia atrás llevándose una mano al vientre y con la otra sujetándose de la espalda de Gray, intensificando el volumen de sus quejidos.

-¡Juvia!, -se espantó el Fullbsuter.

-Gray-san, creo que es el bebé, puede que esté por llegar, -llega a agacharse junto a ellos Wendy.

-¡¿QUÉEEEE?!, -gritaron espantados al unísono Gray, Lyon, Natsu y Lucy.

-No..nn..nno..no..no… ¡No puede ser Wendyy!, -la mira demasiado preocupado Gray, tanto que incluso le sacó una gota en la cabeza a la Marvell.

-¡Sí es así, debemos darnos prisa y llevar a Juvia a un hospital rápido!, -sugiere la Heartfilia.

-Lo lamento pero eso no va a ser posible…, -llega con ellos Bora y seguido de él, el hombre que Juvia tanto temía, que al encontrarse frente a Gray, precipitó la dilatación de las pupilas del Fullbuster y el odio albergado hacia él desde el incidente de los fuegos artificiales que terminaron en una bomba con forma de hongo destruyendo su hogar, afloró sobre su piel y expresión al instante.

-Así que era verdad…, -los mira despectivo dicho hombre, de cabellos azules. –No sólo desobedeciste mis órdenes de mantenerte alejada de él… sabiendo que tendrías un compromiso arreglado… sino que seguiste viéndolo y terminaste perdiendo tu honra, cargando con un niño que no será reconocido como un legítimo Loxar…

-¡Mi hijo tendrá el apellido Fullbuster!, ¡No necesita nada de usted!, -le responde entonces Gray por Juvia, misma que le pasa a Lyon para que se encargue de ella. -¡Así que le pido que desaparezca de nuestras vidas de una vez por todas!

-No sé cómo te libras de las cosas… Perdiste a tu familia, has sido atropellado, echado de tu casa, herido de muerte… y… ¡Todo por esta mujer!, ¡¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?!, ¡¿Cómo es que siempre regresas?!, -se desespera Bora al verlo frente a él nuevamente.

-Te lo dije esa vez… esta mujer… así como la llamas… "Es mía"… y voy a protegerla y cuidarla aunque me cueste la vida… porque la amo…

-Así… ¡Pues puedes irte con ella al infierno!, ¡Estoy seguro que así serán felices!, -saca su pistola nuevamente y apuntándole rápidamente a Gray dispara.

La sorpresa del Fullbuster por el acto de Bora, no se borra de su rostro, hasta que por fin pudo reaccionar para atrapar entre sus brazos a la persona que lo protegió. La chica de largos y rizados cabellos rubios.

-¡Tsukushi!, -apenas y podía creerlo, -¡¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?!, -la mira preocupado, sin poder controlar las lágrimas que se le saltaron al percibir la debilidad en el cuerpo de la chica, al mismo tiempo que cayó, los policías que ella llamó, entraron inspeccionando el lugar y encontraron a Bora y al señor Loxar en la escena del delito, el cual en un inicio eran dos secuestros y ahora un disparo a mano alzada.

-Te… la debía…, -le sonríe y acto seguido tose sangre. –Tú me salvaste de aquel accidente de auto… y no me dijiste nada… más que hay que ser precavido…, -le sonríe, -ahora te digo lo mismo…, -no te andes poniendo frente a los cañones de las pistolas…, -cierra los ojos.

-¡Tsukushi!, ¡Tsukushi!, -la llama pero no obtiene respuesta.

Momentos después los sonidos de las ambulancias inundaron el lugar.

0=0

_-Como había cambiado mi vida… pensar… que todo empezó en aquel San Valentín…, yo… una persona concentrada en la nada… me divertía con sólo comer helado e ir a clases de vez en cuando… bien me dijo mi destino aquel adivino de feria que ahora veo no estaba tan equivocado… "Ten cuidado con las mujeres y el agua"… Toda mi vida pensé… ¿problemas con las mujeres?... ¿Y cuando no?... Si hablar de mujeres es un problema en si… las mujeres son un problema en si… un problema… un enigma que necesita ser descifrado, pero por más que luches jamás comprenderás… es parte de la magia de su existencia… el factor que te enamora… el agua atacándonos a ambos…indicándonos al mismo tiempo lo cerca que debemos estar…_

_-Lo cerca que debemos estar…después de todo ese es el fin de la naturaleza de los seres humanos… encontrar un ser amado y convertirlo en tu apoyo y fuerza, para enfrentar las adversidades de la vida juntos… y compartir los hermosos momentos, aún y cuando estos vengan luego de errores de la juventud… o malabares desatinados del destino… ahora no puedo pensar en lo que sucedió como un error… puede que en esos momentos todas las emociones y los terrores del mundo se resumieran en mi corazón con la sola idea de que iba a convertirme en padre… _

En la sala de partos, la enfermera le ha pasado el pequeño bulto a Gray, una hermosa bebé envuelta en mantas estériles, de piel tan blanca como la de su madre y algunos cabellos azules ralos sobre su cabecita, tenía los ojos cerrados por la aplicación de la asepsia, pero pasados algunos segundos hizo todo lo posible por abrirlos, cual ella misma ansiara verlo, mostrándole así unos ojos grises hermosos iguales a los suyos.

-_Pero… al sostener por primera vez a mi bebé entre mis brazos… me di cuenta que nada de lo que yo hubiera hecho importaba más… lo principal ahora era ella… lo único que me importaba era soñar con que su futuro estaría lleno de maravillas… y yo… sería el encargado de velar por que eso se cumpliera…_

-Es una niña, -se la pasa entonces a Juvia, quien la recibe en brazos como el tesoro más grande del universo, tan frágil y delicada que parecía poder romperse.

No había necesidad de expresar más palabras… se entendían a la perfección con sus miradas enamoradas, por lo que Gray se acercó y la besó en la frente, para luego abrazarla y mirar juntos a la bebé.

-Es… como una gota de Lluvia…, tan hermosa… tan transparente… y al mismo tiempo tan llena de vida… y un pedazo de ti…, -la observa encantado Gray.

-La última gota… antes que salga el arcoíris…, -le sonríe Juvia a su amado.

-Iry…, -pronuncian ambos al unísono, mientras la bebé mueve sus bracitos.

Días después, luego que todos fueron dados de alta del hospital, Juvia se encontraba arreglando la habitación de la bebé, mientras Gray observa desde la puerta, estaba sonrojado y nervioso y la Loxar no tenía la menor idea de por qué.

-Gray-sama… estás asustando a Juvia… a menos… ¡Gray-sama ya te excitas de sólo ve a Juvia!, -se sonroja también.

-¡Claro que no es eso!, -le responde igual de rojo, -bueno… no voy a negarlo pero…, -voltea a verla de reojo y sonríe al darse cuenta que ha descubierto su pequeño regalo.

La Loxar sostiene entre sus dedos formando una pinza un anillo plateado con una hermosa piedra azul incrustada, que ha encontrado entre los pañales limpios de la bebé.

-…Gray-sama… mira lo que encontré…, -se voltea hacia él, aún sin comprender, lo que le saca una gota al lado de la cabeza al Fullbuster.

-A ver… lo toma con su mano y acto seguido toma la mano izquierda de ella y lo coloca en su dedo anular, con lo que Juvia abre grandes los ojos y se sonroja al finalmente entender.

-Sé que has tenido que esperar mucho… pero Juvia… ¿Te casas conmigo?...

No puede ni contestar, está tan emocionada, que simplemente se lleva la mano del anillo al pecho y con la otra la aprieta contra su corazón, respuesta que desde luego se transmitió al corazón de Gray, quien inmediatamente la abrazó.

La escena se va alejando de ellos, mientras se separan un poco y buscando los labios del otro se besan.

FIN

**Música de salida: Creo en ti, Reik.**

Una historia original de Sakura Zala

**Ya no importa cada noche que esperé…  
>Cada calle o laberinto que crucé…<br>Porque el cielo ha conspirado en mi favor…  
>Y a un segundo de rendirme te encontré… <strong>

_-Fui un estúpido… por no haber notado antes la mujer tan maravillosa que eres… y ahora estás conmigo… no tengo idea de cómo pasó… o si sabes en realidad quien soy yo para que te fijaras en mí… pero…_

_-Lo que sea que sea Gray-sama… Juvia lo aceptará… y lo…, -parece detenerse con la última frase que estaba por decir, un poco nerviosa._

_-¿Lo?..., -se queda esperando la respuesta también deseoso por saber lo que ella tiene que decir._

_-Lo amará…, -responde sintiendo como todo su interior es revelado ante él en un segundo, lo que dilata las pupilas del muchacho al escuchar tales palabras de la chica entre sus manos._

_-Lo que sea que yo sea… la hermosa persona que tú eres… lo que somos los dos… es el sentimiento más hermoso que me ha pasado…, -responde a su sinceridad con las palabras dulces que le inundan el corazón y buscando sus labios la besa dulcemente, bajo el paraguas que les resguarda de los cálidos rayos de sol vespertino, que se sumerge en el horizonte, como el amor en sus corazones…_

**Piel con piel , el corazón se me desarma, me haces bien, enciendes luces en mi alma  
><strong> 

_Juvia…, -le toma entonces de la mano, para que lo vea y así lo hace, -te lo agradezco, -le sonríe y luego su rostro se transformó en inconformidad, -No es que me agrade tener a Lyon metido aquí en mi casa preparándome sopas calientes, -saca la lengua divertido, pero para Juvia, él sólo hecho de escucharlo hablar y de corroborar por ella misma que se encontraba bien, o por lo menos no tan mal como pensaba, le llena el pecho de angustia liberada y alegría, por lo que sin tomar mucha importancia a su relato de la sopa, se abalanza sobre él y lo abraza con fuerza, ahí, los dos sentados en el piso junto a la cama. Gray la recibe y envuelve en un abrazo también, para terminar apoyando su mentón sobre la cabeza de Juvia._**  
><strong> 

**Creo en ti…Y en este amor  
>Que me ha vuelto indestructible<br>Que detuvo mi caída libre  
>Creo en ti<br>Y mi dolor se quedo kilómetros atrás…  
>Mis fantasmas hoy por fin están en paz…<br>**

_-Estoy harto… que las personas por querer protegerme se terminen alejando de mí…, -le susurra en el oído a la peliazul, lo que le provoca abrir los ojos aún sintiendo las gotas deslizándose sobre su rostro. –Cualquiera diría… que es sabio esquivar el peligro… cuando sabes que está ahí… aguardando por ti y existen ciertas ocasiones en que es necesario acatar esa norma… como cuando mis padres… me protegieron en aquel incendio… o cuando Erza se fue… pero ahora… que se que hay algo que puedo hacer… y hay algo que quiero proteger…, -la abraza más fuerte, -no voy a rendirme…, -se separa ligeramente de ella para poder verla a los ojos, aún en medio de todas aquellas gotas heladas que caen sobre sus rostros y escurren por sus cabellos y mentones._

_-…Gray-sama…, -le devuelve la mirada infinitamente agradecida por aquella muestra de apoyo y valor, para esta vez, posar sus manos sobre las mejillas de su amado y observar hermosos ojos, para acto seguido buscar el camino hacia su boca y cerrando los ojos lo besa, compartiendo con sus labios el calor que la mantenía con vida bajo aquella impávida lluvia de hielo._

**El pasado es un mal sueño que acabó, un incendio que en tus brazos se apagó  
>Cuando estaba a medio paso de caer, mis silencios se encontraron con tu voz…<br>**

_-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!, ¡Por favor detente!, -lo abraza por la espalda, tratando de separarlo de la pared, -¡Gray-sama dijiste que todo lo que hizo Bora estaba bien!, ¡Que no te preocupaba haber perdido tu casa si era por el bien de Ur-san!, -le grita entre sollozos al no poder controlar su dolor al verlo así. -¡Gray-sama no estás sólo!, ¡Sabes perfectamente que tienes a Juvia!, -tras escucharla se detiene y baja la mirada debilitándose, por lo que al sentirlo perder la motivación entre sus brazos, la peliazul deja su espalda y rápidamente lo abraza por delante, mientras el chico cae de rodillas al piso, aferrando finalmente la cabeza del fullbuster al pecho de la Loxar._

_-Gray-sama…, -se reclina y coloca su cabeza sobre la de él. –No es justo…, -arquea los ojos mientras trata débilmente de sonreír y con esto empuja las lágrimas que se asoman por sus azulados ojos al exterior, -Juvia sabe… que hay cosas en el corazón de Gray-sama que aún no conoce… y que ansía conocer… para así… poder saber que decir en un momento como este… cuando Gray-sama necesita las palabras de aliento de Juvia… sea lo que sea que estés pensando… o por lo que estés pasando… Juvia quiere saberlo… y así compartir ese dolor con Gray-sama… porque… para eso existe Juvia…, -las lágrimas se deslizan completamente por sus mejillas, -para ser la compañera… la amiga… y el amor que haga sonreír a Gray-sama…_

**Te seguí y reescribiste mi futuro, es aquí mi único lugar seguro **

_Habían pasado algunos segundos en esa posición, hasta que la Loxar subió un poco el brazo, para poder tocar los cabellos del Fulbuster._

_-Gray-sama…_

_-Si te pedí que te fueras… no era porque no quisiera estar contigo… era porque no quería que recordaras… porque fue algo demasiado doloroso para ambos… pero después… pensé que no era justo de mi parte…_

_-¿Justo?... pero Gray-sama… ese lugar no ha hecho más que hacerte sufrir… Juvia pensaba en él como el lugar que había separado a Juvia y a Gray-sama… el lugar que más odiaba…_

_-Y yo… pensaba lo mismo… hasta que recordé… que ese lugar, es donde los sueños se hacen realidad…, -explica con un leve entusiasmo sin intenciones de soltarla._

_Sus palabras abrieron grandes los ojos de la Loxar, quien parece recordar el significado de aquella oración y sus azulados ojos se transformaron en lágrimas de felicidad, por lo que dándose vuelta entre sus brazos, busca su mirada encontrándolo más tranquilo y hasta levemente sonrojado por sus propias lágrimas, que no duda un segundo en buscar sus labios y besándolo cierran los ojos y comparten sus emociones que se desatan en llanto nostálgico y compensador, cual hubieran haberse pedido perdón y reunirse desde hace tantos años, aquel par de niños que compartieron su infancia, en frente del jardín de aquella casa…_

**Creo en ti…Y en este amor  
>Que me ha vuelto indestructible<br>Que detuvo mi caída libre  
>Creo en ti<br>Y mi dolor se quedó kilómetros atrás…  
>Mis fantasmas hoy por fin están en paz…<strong>

_La Loxar sostiene entre sus dedos formando una pinza un anillo plateado con una hermosa piedra azul incrustada, que ha encontrado entre los pañales limpios de la bebé._

_-…Gray-sama… mira lo que encontré…, -se voltea hacia él, aún sin comprender, lo que le saca una gota al lado de la cabeza al Fullbuster._

_-A ver… lo toma con su mano y acto seguido toma la mano izquierda de ella y lo coloca en su dedo anular, con lo que Juvia abre grandes los ojos y se sonroja al finalmente entender._

_-Sé que has tenido que esperar mucho… pero Juvia… ¿Te casas conmigo?..._

_No puede ni contestar, está tan emocionada, que simplemente se lleva la mano del anillo al pecho y con la otra la aprieta contra su corazón, respuesta que desde luego se transmitió al corazón de Gray, quien inmediatamente la abrazó._

_La escena se va alejando de ellos, mientras se separan un poco y buscando los labios del otro se besan._

=0=

Por fiiiin! Terminéeeeeeee, uuffff, espero que la historia haya sido de su agrado, es la primera vez que escribo una historia de instituto con tanto drama y romance, pero me ha gustado mucho escribirla, porque amo la pareja de GRUVIA, jajaja casi 7,000 palaras xDD, me emocioné, pero la historia merecía un buen y elaborado final, espero les haya gustado.

Saludos especiales a todos los que de una u otra forma contribuyeron a que este fanfic se llevara a cabo y finalizara.

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

YA NEE!


End file.
